


I'm Only Human

by TokioMisa



Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Blind Mark Tuan, Cat Hybrid Im Jaebum | JB, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Jackson Wang, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Human Mark, Hybrids, M/M, More tags to be added, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Romance, Smut, Sweet Mark Tuan, he's a gentle giant for mark, mark is the heart/center of the pack, naughty mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Jackson what happens when a blind man--Ooo! I know! I know! He falls in love!No, we're already past that part.What? Already?!Yes, so what happens when a blind man--gets deflowered?Past that.Finds out about his past?Well...kind of.Learns more about himself and the others around him while trying to tackle the baddies, get proper education/training and become an adult?That's too complicated now, this is just a summary--Then what about--He becomes one of the pack!The pack?Yes, a human in a pack full of hybrids.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098416
Comments: 285
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter will be up tomorrow! I'm sorry for the late delay but you know, life happens. So please look forward to it!

Are you guys excited?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Hope you guys enjoy!

A light noise escapes Mark as he finds himself slowly waking up. Confused on why he was sleeping in the first place as he moves his hands around to feel the softness of the bedsheets when he distinctly remembers being in the dining room eating breakfast with the others when…

Mark jolts up to a sitting position as it starts to come back to him. On the phone call Youngjae had gotten from Danny. On Jaebum already on the move and leaving the room after Youngjae while Yugyeom and Bam went to check on what was going on. It was just him and Jinyoung left in the dining room after hearing Youngjae shout out Jackson’s name. So many emotions had hit Mark at once at there being news about him that he doesn’t register the words Jinyoung says at first that were whispered into his ears. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It was a delayed reaction that takes several seconds before Mark picks up on it and turns his head toward Jinyoung but of course he can’t see and even if he could, he didn’t see Jinyoung knocking him out gently coming. And now here he is.

How much time has passed? Was everyone gone? Did they go after Jackson? Is he ok? Are they ok?

Mark’s breathing begins to pick up a bit as his mind is racing.

Calm. Need to stay calm. 

Slowly reaching out until he finds the edge of the bed, Mark tries to keep moving. 

“Guys?” he calls out as he listens for any other sounds.

He can hear the bed creaking as he gets up but he doesn’t hear any footsteps or anyone nearby.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out for his alpha.

Hoping that they’re all back by now. That he wasn’t left alone. That they would come back…

Please don’t abandon me. Please...not again…

He slowly moves toward the bedroom door as his heart clenches painfully at the silence. While his breathing tries to pick up more from the darkness surrounding him. 

Deep breaths. You’re not alone. Remember you’re not alone.

But hyung had left him. Hyung was the one who said those words and then Jackson...Jackson who had promised forever had also taken off...and now...now where was Jaebum? He promised to never leave him alone and yet...yet…

“Bummie?” Mark calls out again as his hands shake slightly when finding the wall that led outside the room.

He wishes to feel someone’s aura. Even if he can’t see, he can still ‘see’ that. It’s almost like a light in the darkness. Like a lighthouse illuminating the dark to guide you. But he can’t feel it right now. It’s just cold and empty. Only himself to guide through the house as he slowly makes it to the stairwell.

His hand grips the railing hard as he tries to steady himself. Things are unsteady and a bit wobbly due to his anxiety trying to rise but his determination and will to find someone pushes him forward. He won’t stop till he finds one of his loved ones. If there’s any way he can be of help he wants to be there. 

Each step down sends the little noises of the stairs right to Mark’s ears as if it’s shouting at him. Reminding him that he’s alone. That it’s only him making noise. 

Abandoned...abandoned...abandoned…

‘Mark, what makes you think you’ll be getting out of here? The sole fact that you’re at this orphanage is because your parents didn’t want you so what makes you think those that did not birth you, will?’

Mark’s brought back to horrible memories. Back to the orphanage where he was alone before Yugyeom arrived. Back when the many workers there weren't afraid to tell you the cold hard truth. It’s how he found out he had been abandoned because he was blind. That his parents didn’t even give him a chance after he was birthed and taken away.

‘Not even ten minutes did your parents spend with you, Mark. Why? Because you’re useless. You’re blind and a burden to everyone around you. Where everyone has to take care of you twenty four seven for the rest of your life. Even here, it’s constantly annoying how we have to go out of our way to find you books and things that you can do. It’s unfair to us really. Wasting more money and time on you when it’s pointless. What good does it do to have you to read and write? Not like you can get a proper job or make something of your life. Not like you’ll be getting out of here anytime soon. You’ve been here the longest. You’ve watched many kids come and go. Stand there in the corner and listen to other adults come and pick the other children where none ever go to you. Where you can hear them ask what’s wrong with you and immediately turn away. I think you got it right with that damn drawing of the black cat. You definitely don’t fit in here. A bad omen for sure. I wouldn’t be surprised that you’ll still be here by the time we kick you out at the age of an adult. Where will you go then? Will you even find your way down the street? Maybe you should wonder out right now and get hit by a car like those black pests tend to do and end your own misery. Because I promise you, you’ll always be on your own. You’ll always keep getting abandoned once they know the hassle it takes to be around you. So might as well end it now, no?’

Mark can remember her voice so clearly to this day. Some called her Mrs. Martha or Big Mom as she was the head of the orphanage. She would go out of her way to spend some time with each and every orphan and Mark dreaded when it came time for him. Where she would find him in his own isolated room by himself. Barely a cot to lie on and a holy blanket that was stiff and made him colder. He didn’t have any toys or things to help pass by the time until they would come get him for daily activities and food. Some times, they’d forget about him. Leaving him alone in the darkness where his anxiety would grow and grow. 

Circling. Her voice surrounding him as he would be forced to sit in the chair and listen to word after word. Her aura was the worst. It was darker than the pitch black that he was used to. Like a dark shadow moving in the darkness. He swore anytime she’s ever touched him that her even her fingers were ice cold. Digging in and wanting to draw blood. 

‘Not today? Well, there’s always tomorrow then. Just know if you fail any of the daily activities tomorrow there will be more punishments as I won’t tolerate you falling behind just because you’re blind. But hey, if it turns out you’re stupid too, you can always sell your body. You can be good at that, can’t you? We’ll talk more on negotiations once your first heat hits.’

Mark loses his footing toward the last few steps as his breathing is too harsh and he miscalculated. He thinks he was stepping down on the last step before finding himself landing down on his butt and gripping the railing till his knuckles are white. A tiny pitiful cry escapes before he can bite his lip to stop it.

‘I’m more than that...I’m more…’

Mark leans his head against the wooden bars as his hands shake. He squeezes his eyes closed as he tries to will away the bad memories. As he fights to not have an anxiety attack right now.

‘Hewo! Who are you? Why are you all alone?’

It’s a tiny child voice of a boy who sounds both shy but also wanting to be friendly though he’s a bit scared.

‘Me? Are you actually talking to me?’

No other child had approached him before. No one tried to play with him either. They all stayed away and would talk about him like he wasn’t standing there. Would tease and bully him. Hiding his things. Moving toys away and putting them where he couldn’t reach or possibly find unless he could see. And yet, this little boy that he’s never heard before or sensed his aura prior stood in front of him. He must be new. He must not know.

‘Yes, you. I’m Yugyeom!’

‘I’m Mark.’

‘I heard the others talking about you. They said you’ve been here the longest and have been alone so I came to keep you company until my parents find me and come get me.’

Ah, no one’s told him the truth yet. That his parents wouldn’t be coming back. That this place is not a fun hotel stay for kids. But Mark doesn’t want to ruin the kid’s bright energy so he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t say anything. He remains quiet in fact and curls his knees up closer to his chest as he hears the other nearby kids playing and having a good time.

Some time passes and he thinks that surely Yugyeom will leave him. But instead, he soon hears Yugyeom sitting down next to him.

‘Is this ok? Am I too close? I know you can’t see but I want you to know that I’m here so I figured I’d sit close so that we’ll be touching.’

Warmth. He feels warmth coming off of Yugyeom’s knee that is brushing against his leg gently. He’s never felt such a kind gesture before. Never had such kind words spoken in his direction either. It has him speechless as the simple warmth and act of kindness means so much to him that he can’t help but tear up and cry.

‘Oh? What’s wrong? I’m sorry I’ll move-’

Yugyeom tries to move away but Mark is quick to reach out and latch onto his clothes.

‘Please.’

It’s all he can manage to say but Yugyeom stays. He knows he can’t see his face or the smile that’s there. But he can feel it. Can feel more of Yugyeom’s warmth as he moves even closer so their sides are flush together and can hear the happiness in his voice as he puts the stuffed animal he arrived at the orphanage with into his lap for him to hold.

‘Here, you can hold snakey. He gives great hugs too as you can wrap him around you. Want to give it a try?’

Mark nods as he hiccups and sniffles. Yugyeom helps to wrap the stuffed animal around him and sure enough it feels like a hug. He never knew hugs could feel so nice. That touch can be this warm and inviting. That it can be safe and bring happiness to him. 

‘Better?’

‘Can we hug?’ Mark asks and Yugyeom giggles.

‘Of course we can. We’re friends aren’t we?’

‘You wanna be my friend too?’ Mark’s voice cracks as more tears are coming.

Yugyeom lets out a hum in agreement before saying, ‘We can be more than friends. We can be brothers as I’ve heard some of the kids that stayed here end up leaving together and become family. And family is stronger and closer than friends so let’s be brothers! I’ll make sure I won’t leave without you and we can do all sorts of things together.’

Yugyeom sounded so excited and happy about it. Like he genuinely wanted to be with him and even to the point of being family. 

‘But I’m...I’m blind. No one wants me. I’m nothing.’

‘What? But you’re Mark! And you’re now officially my brother and that isn’t nothing.’

‘But I’m blind,’ Mark repeats as he can’t believe this. There must be a mistake. He must not be understanding.

A hand reaches out and takes his before squeezing,

‘So? I think it’s cool that you’re blind because you heard me getting near you despite not being able to see. Plus, you don’t have to watch gross things happen like that toddler over there who is smearing poop on the walls. What else can you do? Is your hearing and touch heightened? Cause when I touch you, you react strongly and you’re very expressive too. I like you, Mark. Let's stay together for a long time, yeah?’

Mark can’t form words as so many emotions are overflowing but he nods. He nods with big crocodile tears flowing down his face as he clings to Yugyeom’s hand for he never wants to let go now. And for the first time ever since being at the orphanage, he’s happy. His days get a bit brighter and the two get closer as Yugyeom remains by his side. As they become each other’s rock and try to overcome what the orphanage does to them. And especially after Yugyeom learns that his parents are never coming back. Yugyeom says it’s ok though as he has Mark. Mark is his family now. And every day, Yugyeom showers him in love and affection. Protects him from bullies and shares his food and things. Even getting to where they can stay in the same room and the dark cold nights aren’t lonely anymore. Where Yugyeom is like a nightlight there to keep everything bad away…

“Yugyeom?” Mark calls out in hopes to hear his brother’s reply.

A noise is heard after that has Mark lifting his head. He calls out for Yugyeom again as his face lights up in hope and he’s pulling himself back up to stand. The noise came toward the living room area but when he makes it into the room, he doesn’t feel that familiar aura there nor another noise since the first one.

Until he hears it again. This time Mark can make note of the noise as it sounds like scratching. He turns toward the direction of the noise and finds it’s not coming from inside the living room, it’s coming from outside the patio door that leads to the backyard. But then there’s another noise. It’s louder and coming from the front of the home. Mark directs his attention toward that instead and soon leads his way to the kitchen. 

His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as the hair on the back of his nape stands up. Something is outside and it isn’t good and Mark doesn’t want to be unprepared so when he reaches the kitchen, he finds the knives, hand firmly wrapping around one of the handles as the noises get louder and louder from the front. It sounds chaotic and too much happening to pick out what noise is exactly what. 

Just how many are out there? Just what are they doing? 

Breathe. Breathe...stay calm...stay calm--

The front door handle jingles violently as Mark is slowly making his way closer to the door. With one hand on the wall for support and the other holding the knife, he’s ready to take on whoever is trying to get in so he can continue his search for his loved ones. 

There’s another loud noise followed one after the next with some growling and snapping with harsh whispers that Mark can’t make out. He stops in the hallway before the foyer as he doesn’t want to be standing there as soon as the attacker breaks in and waits as it’s about to happen. The door handle turns, the noises stop for a few seconds and then the door can be heard opening---

Thump

Thump

Thump

“Mark!”

“Baby!” 

Mark can hear the others along with Jaebum. It makes Mark drop the knife as his instincts push him forward from his hiding spot and out into the open as tears form in his eyes,

“Bummie!” Mark returns the alpha’s call before hearing the fast footsteps toward him.

Soon he can pick up on the alpha’s scent the moment he feels his warmth from fingers gripping his arm and pulling him into his embrace.

“Thank god you’re ok,” Jaebum breathes out in relief as he buries his face against Mark’s neck.

So many emotions run through Mark at feeling his alpha with him again. Knowing that he hadn’t been abandoned and they all came back---

“Jaebeom, take Mark to another room, now!” Vector demands. 

What? What’s going on? 

Mark pulls back from Jaebum’s embrace to try and ‘see’ what’s happening as the others are coming into the hallway fast. There’s a lot of auras but what picks up on is the strong scent of blood. That even to a human if they can pick up on that smell, it means there’s a lot of it and what makes matters worse is that Mark notices the very faint aura out of all of them first. The one that shouldn’t be like that. It should be strong and bright. Not going in and out like a fire about to be extinguished. 

“Yugyeom…” Mark’s voice calls out for him to answer.

His breathing picking up fast as he’s putting things together. He tries to go toward him but Jaebum holds him back.

“Why isn’t he answering? Why do I smell so much blood?!”

Mark is becoming hysterical as Jaebum uses firmness to lift Mark up in his arms and starts to carry him out of the room. It means something is very wrong and it only works Mark up more as you can hear him crying out for Yugyeom and to be taken back.

The others feel their hearts ache but they must keep going forward. Vector carrying Yugyeom’s body into the kitchen as it's the closest room to them. Jackson, who managed to get some spare clothing on, knocks things off the island so they can lay Yugyeom on there.

“Is it working?” Suga demands to know as his eyes won’t leave Yugyeom’s motionless body.

“I don’t know yet,” Vector replies and Suga snaps,

“Does he still have a heartbeat? He looks like he’s not even breathing!”

“Hyung please,” Jackson pleads softly as he’s worried it’ll work Mark up more who is just in the other room.

He holds Suga back from getting close so a fight won’t break out. 

“It’s beating but barely,” Youngjae states with a sorrowful expression.

Bam is still by Yugyeom’s side, fingers coaxing through his hair as he pleads over and over under his breath for him to make it. 

“Is that a good sign?” Danny asks.

He didn’t know one could turn a human into a hybrid so he has no idea how the transformation would work.

“It’s too early to tell,” Vector implies as him and Youngjae are there keeping pressure applied to Yugyeom’s wounds.

They’re wrapped poorly with them already soaked in blood as Yugyeom’s pale body just lays there. Where Jinyoung stands off to the side staring and recalling how cold Yugyeom’s body had been getting. Where it used to be so warm earlier.

This scene was hard to watch, much less hear Mark’s cries from the other room as Jaebum tries to comfort him. You can hear Mark’s pained voice crying out for his brother. Making Suga clench his teeth and hands into fists. Has Jackson whining lowly and Danny’s expression so sad. Youngjae is tearing up himself as Jinyoung stands there emotionless. And Bam, Bam isn’t doing well himself and it’s only getting worse. 

“Tell me-” Suga starts when Vector cuts him off,

“Transformations are never painless. It’s literally changing your DNA, your body, your senses, etc. Depending on how it happens and if wounds are included the greater the pain and risks. But every time--”

“His heart is stopping,” Youngjae lets out as his eyes go wide.

“No, Yugyeom please!” Bam cries out as he clutches his shoulders.

As they can all hear his heart slowing...and slowing...till you can barely hear it and then--

Suga can see on all the hybrid’s faces the moment Yugyeom’s heart stops. Can see them looking at a human that just took his last breath...that died.

It hits Suga hard and his emotions go haywire. He doesn’t know whether to cry. To scream. To push. To pull. To even breathe as a part of him was dying fast. But then the anger was rising fast. At hearing Bam shouting at Yugyeom to wake up. To come back. At hearing Mark in the other room crying loudly that he was choking on sobs and Jackson looked devastated and pale. Suga reaches out fast to keep Jackson steady. Jackson clings to him as he looks seconds from breaking down himself.

Suga looks up toward Vector as he’s ready to kill and finds Vector already looking at him.

“This is part of the progress. Every time, the human truly dies as the hybrid is being born. So if the bite takes…”

They’ll get Yugyeom back. And if it doesn’t...then they just witnessed his actual death.

The clock is heard ticking as everyone stares. Waiting. Hoping that this wasn’t the end for him. Looking for a sign, for anything---

Yugyeom’s body suddenly jerks hard, the sound of a heartbeat heard but then gone as fast as it came. Just to do it again. You can hear an intake of air before his body starts convulsing. 

“Jackson, Danny,” Vector calls for them to come help as Youngjae is moved back by Jinyoung.

Youngjae pulls Bam back too as the three omegas stand there and watch the other alphas struggle to hold Yugyeom down. Yugyeom’s heart rate is growing stronger as it races with each hard convulsion of his body. They can hear him crying out in pain. Screams filling the room as they turn into animalistic sounds. Snarling and growling coming forth with fangs forming. The sound of bones breaking as claws are digging into the island counter.

“Be careful!” Vector warns as he doesn’t want them to get hurt.

Suga watches in awe as the makeshift bandages get torn off in the struggle and can see them beginning to heal up as if it never happened. As Yugyeom partially shifts right before his eyes and a loud howl is heard.

It’s long and hurts his ears but he doesn’t look away as it eventually falls into silence. Other than the light panting from the alphas, Yugyeom’s body goes still for just a moment. And then his eyes open and you can see an alpha wolf greets them. And even Suga can tell this was about to get very bad.

“Move!” He shouts at them as he moves fast.

He manages to grab a hold of Jackson and pull him back as Vector shoves Danny toward the omegas. Yugyeom moved in the process, fangs baring and claws trying to tear into the two alphas that used to be standing there.

“He’s not in control of himself,” Vector tells them as Yugyeom tries to go after him next. 

Vector catches Yugyeom by the throat and slams him back down onto the counter.

“Submit,” he demands him but it just angers Yugyeom more at the flash of the alpha’s eyes.

Suga curses as he doesn’t hesitate to assist Vector before Yugyeom can deal some heavy damage. He moves swiftly with throwing knives that stuck parts of Yugyeom’s clothing onto the wood top counter of the island as Vector tries again to get Yugyeom to submit.

“You’re just pissing him off more!” Suga tells him before Yugyeom throws both of them back.

Vector keeps Suga from hitting the wall as he takes most of the blow.

“Is he supposed to be this strong?!” Danny asks for a newly turned hybrid.

“When one loses control, it makes them ten times more powerful than normal. With him being newly turned, he doesn’t know how to control himself.”

“So he’s basically feral at the moment, great,” Youngjae breathes out in worry.

“If we can get him to submit, we can get him to remember the pack,” Vector states.

That makes Jackson rush forth for a chance to stop this before it gets too out of hand. But Yugyeom is ready to fight and the two go at it hard. Claws digging in and Jackson crying out before being flung back. He ends up knocking over the others before suddenly taking off out of the room.

Suga and Vector’s eyes go wide because of course Yugyeom would go after Mark to feed.

Meanwhile Mark, who had gone quiet upon hearing Yugyeom’s transformation, barely has time to adjust to the fact that Yugyeom is still alive and now a hybrid before said hybrid is trying to launch himself at him.

Mark looked like a defenseless human omega with tears still welled up in his eyes when Yugyeom came flying toward him. Jaebum instantly reacts by getting in between, partially shifting and taking Yugyeom head on.

Snarling and growling is heard as blood splatters and things are breaking all around. The others make it into the room to see Jaebum not hesitating to do what it took to protect his mate even if that meant harming Yugyeom. Where currently he has Yugyeom on his back with fangs snapping right at his face as he growls with authority,

“You will submit to me! I’m your alpha and I command that you stop!”

Yugyeom does stop. Where at first it looks like he registers it and is finally submitting. But that’s where Jaebum lets his guard down and Yugyeom is soon revving back up. He bucks Jaebum up and over him before trying to go at Mark again. Everyone shouts out Mark’s name in horror as Yugyeom’s claws are gonna tear right into Mark’s skin--

“Yugyeom-”

A whoosh of air is felt as Mark’s breath hitches as the sudden chaos comes to an abrupt stop. He can’t see it but the others all pushed themselves and moved to not only block Yugyeom from reaching Mark, but have him surrounded. A knife to Yugyeom’s throat from Suga. Jaebum’s fangs right there to tear into the back of Yugyeom’s neck. Jackson and Danny’s claws digging into Yugyeom’s arms with Youngjae, Bam and Jinyoung on the outside to move in if the alpha’s failed. 

Vector stands in front of Mark to take any of the blow if all else failed but luckily none of that had to happen. For during the whole chaotic moment, the exact second Mark called out Yugyeom’s name, he had stopped trying to go forward.

Vector can feel fingers slowly touch his leg before a firm grip is felt and a body comes closer. Mark peeks his head from around Vector’s back till he can ‘see’ Yugyeom’s aura. He won’t lie. It’s a bit different. His scent is different too but Mark still knows this is Yugyeom. This is still the boy he met at the orphanage. 

Moving slowly, the others watch with bated breath as Yugyeom remains still. As Yugyeom’s eyes haven’t left Mark since hearing him call out his name. Soon Mark’s fingers reach out. Reaching forward inch by inch as a nice big warm smile appears on his face like the one who deemed Yugyeom to give him on the first day they met. 

“Hello, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom can feel when Mark touches him. Can feel the warmth when fingers take his hand in his. Not caring about the claws as his touch is gentle and sweet. Familiar along with his scent. Grounding him. Taking him out of the darkness that he found himself falling in before all this pain. Where he woke up feeling lost and unable to find his way out of the darkness but now he can see a very bright blue light before Mark’s eyes shine the same color. Before his features are shown and Yugyeom finds himself slowly regaining control.

“Brother…” Yugyeom mutters and Mark’s smile grows with tears falling down in happiness.

Yugyeom is brought back to that memory of when they first met. Of a young boy he had been drawn to since the moment he first entered the orphanage. Someone that became very dear to him ever since.

“Mark,” Yugyeom’s face contorts as tears of his own fall with his face showing the raw emotions. 

The others back off, shocked by the change of events before seeing Mark pull Yugyeom into a hug. Yugyeom clings, wrapping his arms around Mark and crying into his shoulder. His claws are ever so gentle so he doesn’t accidentally hurt his brother who is saying such sweet quiet things into his ear. Telling him how happy he is that they’re still together. How happy he is that he survived and is alive. And that he thinks it’s pretty cool that he’s a hybrid now. It only makes Yugyeom cry harder and love his brother that much more. Mark was truly family to him…

Mark was pack;

From him being the very first one since waking up in the orphanage all alone when he was human and now when he was reborn as a hybrid. 

Mark would always bring him back home; back to who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that heart racing enough? The emotions were flying everywhere yes? And now we have Yugyeom back with us and as a newly reborn hybrid! What will happen now? Will Yugyeom be able to remain in control of himself? What about Bam? Jinyoung and Jackson are now in the same room together again and Mark hasn't even registered that Suga is in there too. So much more to come! Until next time... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a heavy day today but I hope you guys can enjoy this short chapter. And know that I will continue writing my stories for as long as someone still wants to read them. *Hugs for everyone* Got7 forever

When Vector had texted her to tread carefully once she got home, she was a bit confused until she walked through the front door and saw the mess. Not only that but she was assaulted with all kinds of scents of different hybrids and two humans. Wait...why only two humans? Shouldn’t there be---

Oh

Needless to say, the picture was fairly clear the moment her heels stopped at the doorway into the living room as she took in everything. From Yugyeom and Mark asleep and snuggled on the couch. To Suga sitting in the one chair nearby with his feet propped up and looking tired and grumpy. The others are on the couch across from the other one with Danny and Youngjae huddled close. Jackson and Jinyoung the farthest away from each other with Jaebum in the middle and Bam sitting on the floor in front with an expressionless face. All while Vector stood and caught her eye before giving an exhausted smile,

“Welcome home.”

Vivian tries not to focus on the utter mess from the hallway, kitchen to the living room as blood, broken glass and all sorts of things were thrown about. Instead, she just gives back a smile of her own,

“Should I start dinner?”

“At a time like this?” Suga voices.

“I think a nice warm meal would do wonders as well as bond us more,” Vivian retorts back to Suga’s tone.

“I don’t know what you think is gonna happen here but we’re not staying-”

“I’m not leaving.”

Suga stops as he turns to look at Jackson who holds a very serious look on his face despite all the dried blood splattered on his skin and tears on his clothing. 

“I know you left to protect us, hyung but it doesn’t change the fact that you left. So unless we’re all going together, I’m not going.”

“What’s the point anyway?” Bam finally speaks. 

He’s been silent this whole time, just staring at the drying blood on the rug but now he lifts his head toward them.

“From those wolves to the hunters, what does it matter to keep running? There’s always gonna be danger wherever we go. And we already suffered enough haven’t we?”

“Bam…” Youngjae voices as he can hear the pain in Bam’s voice when it cracked toward the end.

“Just look at me! What even am I?! I thought I was human! Yugyeom USED to be human and now he’s a wolf and he...he doesn’t smell like the alpha I knew...everything in my life has changed so much in such a short span. These people have been more honest with me than you have with holding back secrets. And I have a funny feeling you’re the reason those hunters came around!”

Bam is highly upset. He’s barely in control of himself and even though Yugyeom is right there in front of him, it doesn’t feel like it. It’s like a whole nother person just in Yugyeom’s body and he hates it. Hates how it doesn’t even feel like he’s in his own skin either. 

Suga’s expression instantly shows pain and Bam knows he’s hit the nail on the head. 

“I didn’t mean to bring my past onto any of you,” Suga starts but Bam laughs angrily with a little huff,

“Yeah right. I call bullshit-”

“You don’t know shit, Bam. You don’t know anything about the underworld. Where the world you lived in before is just a lie and an illusion and now you’re facing the real world. Well guess what, there’s no more sugar coating for you. You want to know the truth, then so be it,” Suga is spitting back venom as he moves his legs down and leans forward in his seat to get closer to Bam.

The others can feel the tension growing in the room between the two as Suga unfolds the truth before him.

“I’m a hunter of the Tuan clan-”

Vector and Vivian’s eyes go wide in shock. They knew Suga was a hunter but to be the actual son and from that clan?!

“First son of the most notorious clan of hunters to exist that kills your kind for mere pleasure. Some even call it a sport to see how many they can kill and if they can hunt down every last kind of hybrid there is until none are left standing. And you know what? I killed the leader. I killed my own father just so I could try and take down a clan to give little shits like you a chance of survival. Now I have a bounty on my head from every hunter around trying to take me out so everywhere I go isn’t safe. But wait, it gets even better. Since Mark is also my little brother and even though my parents had abandoned him just because he was blind, he’s also a target. Word got out about another son after my parents wanted Mark killed the moment he was born. They tried to keep it a secret cause it would be considered an embarrassment to have birthed such a child and the only reason he got to live was because the nurse took pity on Mark and sent him to an orphanage far away. And guess who found out Mark was still alive? My parents at the time. They were gonna go and hunt him down to end his life themselves so I made the move first. I went and got Mark and have been trying to keep him alive. Every time I went out, I killed. Every time I left you guys at home, I didn’t stop moving. If it was just because of me, trust me, I wouldn’t stick around. And the only reason I came back was because I caught wind of hunters picking up on a pack of wolves coming from China to this exact town. Where I ran into Jackson before all this mess happened. So come at me, snake boy, my own poison of the family blood running through my veins is what will kill me one day.”

Bam had no more words to say. Silence filled the room as Suga’s intense gaze never left Bam’s. Bam’s anger soon dies and tears well up as his bottom lip trembles. 

“Bam,” Jackson calls out as he goes to reach out and touch him but Bam smacks his hand away before getting up and rushing out of the room.

Suga curses under his breath as his expression changes too. He didn’t mean to explode like that. Bam wasn’t the only one on edge. Suga had been through a lot since that day he had to leave them behind. From trying to take out the hunters and then hearing the news and rushing back to try and make it in time. And then the chaos that unfolded as he watched Yugyeom take his last breath just to be reborn into a hybrid. To see Bam is a hybrid too. To see Jackson full of cuts and bruises from how he tried to take on those wolves before the hunters intervened and how Mark could’ve been hurt during all of this. How Mark is in the center of all of this when Suga made a promise he’d never let Mark land in this situation. 

Jinyoung gets up to go after Bam as the others take in Suga covering his eyes with one hand and his position one of defeat. 

“Maybe I should go,” Danny voices but Vivian shakes her head.

“Not till after dinner. Suga you will be joining too. Now how bout we clean ourselves up a bit in the meantime.”

With that, Vivian helps the boys up and gently pushes them toward the stairs to use the bathrooms to freshen up while Yugyeom and Mark continue to sleep on the couch. Everyone disperses as Vector helps lead Vivian into the kitchen so she doesn’t try and murder Suga. And it’s when Suga thinks he’s gonna have a moment to himself that he hears it. 

“It really was because I was blind.”

Shit.

“Mark-” Suga drops his hand and looks to find Mark staring up at the ceiling with fresh tears falling down his face.

Yugyeom is still curled around him and passed out from being exhausted with the transformation as Mark clutches the back of Yugyeom’s shirt tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“God dammit, Mark. This is what I wanted to avoid,” Suga says as he tries to hold back his emotions.

Of course Mark would apologize for something he can’t control. How he would blame himself and feel like a burden.

“But because of me I’ve ruined so many lives. From yours to Yugyeom’s. I’m a bad omen just like they said at the orphanage. Who knows when I’ll bring more misfortune for others--”

“You’re the best damn thing to happen in my life.”

Suga stills as he sees Jaebum is right there. As Jaebum stands at the back of the couch and looking at Mark while caressing his face. Mark reacts to his touch and words as more tears fall and his face shows such raw emotions.

“You make me feel so alive and happy, baby. Since the moment I’ve met you, you’ve brought nothing but good things to me. From more friends, livelier days and love. You also make me want to be a better person. To be a great leader and form a pack with everyone,”

Jaebum says it with such loving emotions. Strong and not wavering to express himself to Mark. Where even his expression shows so much love and devotion of Mark as he talks to him.

“And don’t forget, I’m a black cat too. So you fit right in with me.”

Mark can’t help the tiny hiccups that come forth as he squeezes his eyes closed and leans into Jaebum’s touch. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead before moving to nuzzle close.

Suga is speechless as he watches the feline interact with Mark. How gentle and loving he is. How his tail and ears came out as he reacted strongly to the omega. 

Suga gives up. He’s made up his mind in that moment as he comes to a stand. Jaebum lifts his head and sees Suga get closer before saying,

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m staying.”

“What?” Jaebum and Mark let out as they’re confused at the change of subject.

“You heard what I said. And I’m staying. No more running. I always ran because I feared I wasn’t enough to protect you guys. Because of you, Mark, you gave me a reason to keep living. You showed me kindness and how I wanted to be the best big brother I could be. And yes, I may have lived a hard life but I’d do it over again and again if it meant I got to be your brother each time. I always cherished the good times that far outweighed anything that life would throw at me. And honestly, I’m glad that you were born blind. You didn’t have to see how horrible our family was. You didn’t have to be brought up in that horrible environment though I wished the orphanage you were taken to would have been better. But you’re not there anymore. You’re with loved ones. You’re with people who want you to stick around as you’ve brought them many good things. And you may not see it now but I feel like it was fate to be here. That brought all of you together. For anyway you look at it, you guys are a bunch of misfits don’t you think? All the packs I’ve seen are of the same kind of hybrids or all humans. But to see a pack like this? It has to be fate.”

“Are you accepting me right now?” Jaebum can’t help but ask as he points to himself in confusion.

There’s no way Suga is just gonna accept him now after how he acted the first couple of times seeing him. 

“Don’t push it kid. I’m willing to look past things for Mark’s happiness as well as the others. If they want to stay, then we’ll stay. But that doesn’t mean any of you can slack as there’s gonna be training. Not to mention I’ll need to finish training Mark on how to be a proper hunter-”

Suga suddenly finds himself with an armful of Mark who had managed to wiggle himself out from underneath Yugyeom to attach himself to him.

“Thank you, hyung,” Mark cries.

“Hey now, there’s no need to thank me,” Suga says as his expression goes all warm and he holds Mark back.

But Mark does. Because Suga is gonna train him. Because he’s gonna stay and not force them to part. That Suga never thought he was a burden despite him being blind and that he is gonna train him to be a hunter. Something that their parents said he couldn’t be and that means Suga believes in him. That he sees Mark as a person and that he can be anything no matter if he’s blind or not. And with him being trained as a hunter, then that means he can be of use to the pack. 

“I’m so glad you came back,” Mark tells him as more and more emotions surface.

Suga never abandoned him either. 

“And I’m glad that you were born,” Suga whispers into his ear.

Mark lets out a tiny noise as he can’t help but cry harder. Especially as Suga continues telling him how proud he is of him. And how he’s gonna help change those bad thoughts. That even if he has to kill each and every person that tries to tell him otherwise, then he’ll do it. Telling him that if he could bring back that bitch Martha from the grave just so he could kill her again, he would. And that if Mark thinks he’s a bad omen then he’s just gonna have to turn it around so that he’ll be the bad omen to his enemies while keeping his loved ones safe and happy. And that...that makes Mark want to push himself harder so that he can make it happen…

Vector and Vivian watched the whole scene from the archway as the two brothers now held onto one another. Their gazes eventually catch Jaebum’s and they all form a small smile.

They all still had each other…

Meanwhile upstairs, many things are happening. From Youngjae and Danny sharing a bathroom. To Jackson barging into the room where Bam and Jinyoung were just to find them in a very promising position. And where Jinyoung eyes Jackson’s freshly showered naked form with the towel falling off before turning the other cheek and suddenly pressing lips to Bam’s…

Boy it’s about to get chaotic again.


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjae takes Danny’s hand and leads him up the stairs so they can start cleaning up. 

“Ah, I feel bad for dirtying these spare clothes already but I am grateful I could shift back without worrying about being naked,” Danny blushes a bit as they head down the hallway.

“That’s why we tend to keep spare clothes anywhere we can.” Youngjae replies without looking back at him.

Danny can hear Youngjae’s voice is kind of monotone right now as he keeps walking a bit ahead but is holding onto his hand tightly right now.

Was Youngjae ok? I mean, a lot happened so it’s completely understandable that they’re all going through something right now. Feelings are surely haywire and the adrenaline rush from all the chaos is coming down now that Yugyeom is ok and resting. But then it rose back up a bit after Bam and Suga’s conversation. 

So Mark is a hunter. Danny never would’ve expected that.

Danny soon finds himself getting lost in his own thoughts as he tries to let everything sink in when he suddenly feels a hard tug. He about trips as he’s pulled from his thoughts just to find himself being pushed just as fast and with his back against the bathroom door that ends up shutting them inside and blocking out everything else. 

“Youngjae-” Danny tries to get out as Youngjae’s expression is so raw and vulnerable right now as he has a firm grip on the front of his clothes and approaching fast.

But he’s cut off as lips attach to his before he can get out another word. It’s quite a nice surprise and he finds himself getting lost in the kiss until Youngjae pulls back and looks right at him.

“You have no idea how worried I was during that phone call! I was going out of my mind! And then we heard the howl and when we had arrived, you and Jackson were nowhere to be found in the parking lot and then I saw all the arrows before we raced off into the forest after picking up on blood and I...I thought the worst...” 

Youngjae looks seconds from crying as this day truly took a toll on him. How scared he was of losing those precious to him and those that have grown on him so fast. 

Danny reaches out, not caring that Youngjae’s claws were digging in and scratching him. Or that Youngjae was barely in control of himself as his ears and tail were coming out. He cups Youngjae’s face and that’s when one tear slips past and down his cheek.

“But you found me. We ran into each other in the forest,” Danny tells him.

“Yeah but I didn’t even have time to stop, much less think. So much happened that I didn’t even get the chance to hug you and tell you how grateful I am that you’re alive. That you’re still here and haven’t left yet...haven’t left me…”

Danny finds himself smiling softly at Youngjae’s words,

“So you really do like me.”

“You’re just realizing that now? Of course I do! I’ve had a crush on you since day one! I’ve just never had the balls to do anything about it because I thought love was overrated. It makes you get all those sappy and happy feelings just to build you up and then the pain and sorrow soon come. The worry and fear follow and yet...here I still am hoping you’ll still want to go out on a date with me because I’m already growing attached to you and look forward to seeing you and having more sappy moments.”

“Are you confessing to me now?” Danny is trying to process all of this from the beautiful omega blurting all of this out at once.

“Danny!” Youngjae lets out in frustration before he says fuck it under his breath and is cupping his face back before crashing their lips together once more.

Danny can feel the passion behind the kiss that steals his breath away and he’s definitely getting the picture now as he eagerly returns the kiss with the same amount of burning passion. Neither stopping as the kiss grows deeper and more passionate. Not until Youngjae suddenly pulls away. Danny’s brain is trying to come back online as he lets out a whine from Youngjae stopping. Why was he stopping? His eyes soon as he hears the shower start up and finds Youngjae dropping his clothes right there in front of him.

“Fuck,” Danny lets out as he takes in all of Youngjae before him.

Youngjae’s flushing but his eyes are determined,

“You coming?” he asks before turning.

He can hear Danny cursing again as eyes are definitely glued to his ass now as he steps inside and gives a little peek on his hole. His tail flicks teasingly as he even looks over his shoulder to see the hungry look in the alpha’s eyes. He’s barely inside the shower before he finds Danny right there with his clothes still on and getting inside. Youngjae’s back is up against the cold tiles as lips meld against his and the warm water sprays down on them. 

The shower glass door is closed and Danny’s clothes are being thrown over it next before sounds of pleasure are soon heard…

When Jinyoung finds Bam, it’s a sad sight to see. Bam is curled up in one of the spare bedrooms that became his and Yugyeom’s room and seeing him wrapped up in the blanket and crying is hard to watch. For clearly Bam is trying to find comfort in Yugyeom’s old scent. The scent of the alpha that became so dear to him but who is now changed. The human Yugyeom was dead and adding on top of the conversation with Suga, it only brought more pain.

And what’s more is that Bam is now a hybrid as well. Or in his case, always was, he just didn’t know it himself. So he’s very similar to Jinyoung in this case. It’s just that Bam didn’t have his hidden by jewelry binding him. It was something else that Jinyoung isn’t sure of.

Jinyoung almost says his name out loud before stopping himself. The others don’t know that he’s gotten more control over himself since that conversation with Mark back in the kitchen. He could give himself away but Jinyoung wants to keep it a secret a bit longer. It’s selfish he knows, but he wants to see how Jackson will react. He wants to see the real him and if that means still acting like this then he will. Besides, it’s not all acting as he’s still getting used to not being human. There’s still urges and instincts he’s trying to keep in control of. And he might be upset with Jackson still...just a tiny bit…

Moving forward, Jinyoung decides that talking probably wouldn’t do any good anyway right now. Not after how it exploded downstairs and that by actions it might be better. So he goes to the edge of the bed and reaches out--

“I hate this. I can sense that you’re in the room. I can smell you the second you opened the door. I couldn’t do that before. I couldn’t do half the shit I did out there in the forest. Everything's so confusing too. All hitting at once. These urges. These feelings...thoughts...no wonder you were borderline feral...I’m barely able to control myself.”

Bam ends up turning to face Jinyoung after he talks and meets his gaze.

“I don’t have any fur or ears like you though. Hyung called me a snake earlier...is that what I am? I guess it would make sense why snake bites never affected me back in Thailand. Or that I could suck out venom from the others that would get bit and be just fine...heh...that’s how Yugyeom and I met remember? I’m actually a snake and not one lucky bastard. But why didn’t I know? I mean, I did grow up on the streets. I was constantly surrounded by humans and other abandoned kids so maybe I subconsciously adapted? Blended in that I fooled everyone even myself? Is that an ability I have being a snake? Like how I was able to release venom and hurt those hunters?”

Bam talks for the both of them as he can’t help himself. He’s trying to understand the reality he’s in now. Trying to get used to being in his skin all over again. 

“You know a fox and a wolf/dog doesn’t sound so bad. But a snake and a wolf? What even is that?”

Jinyoung lays down next to Bam as he listens to him talk. 

“And Yugyeom reacted to Mark but not me...it made me mad jealous at first...but then the more I thought about it...I’m different now too. My scent is different...I’m not human either...so Yugyeom wouldn’t have recognized me in that state and that...I think that hurts more than anything. What if Yugyeom doesn’t see me as his lover anymore? Because I...I can already feel how my instincts told me he wasn’t it...told me he wasn’t my alpha anymore.”

Jinyoung reaches out again and this time is able to touch him. There’s several scales covering his body as Bam tries to remain in control. The scales feel smooth and cold to the touch but not unpleasant. Bam reacts to the touch as he curls closer around Jinyoung. Jinyoung brings his tails over to drape across Bam’s skin who relishes in the warmth it brings. Jinyoung’s omega scent helped to calm Bam a bit as they laid there comforting each other. 

“When you think about it, we’re in the same boat here. Finding out we’re actually hybrids. Both our alphas are canines. It’s kind of funnily ironic…” Bam even laughs a bit at that end as he closes his eyes.

Jinyoung boops his nose against Bam’s and sees his eyes opening and making a funny expression. It gets Jinyoung to laugh before Bam is chuckling more. Jinyoung ends up going all eye smile when Bam’s laugh becomes more genuine and he starts to see the Bam he knows,

“Man, for a second there I thought you were gonna start making out with me like you did with Jaebum and Mark.”

Jinyoung flushes as those are times he never saw coming and is not gonna talk about. But he will do something if it’ll make Bam laugh more and smile. So he decides to suddenly straddle Bam who lets out a squeak. 

“Is it really happening? Oh god, I’m not ready. What if I have bad breath? What if I like it too much?”

Bam starts sprouting random things before Jinyoung can’t help but break character a bit and burst out into more laughter. Bam’s expression was a mixture of scared yet excitement along with his rambling that Jinyoung couldn’t keep going. He leans forward, his forehead resting on Bam’s chest as he lets out his laughter. Bam soon realizes Jinyoung is teasing him and smacks his arm playfully as he whines,

“Why are you teasing me like that?! Who tries to comfort someone like this anyway?”

But Bam is laughing himself as he continues to hear Jinyoung’s laughter and seeing his tails swishing about. It takes a moment for them to stop but the mood has lightened quite a bit which was good. 

Jinyoung goes to lift his head and catch Bam’s friendly gaze when suddenly the door bursts open and a wet Jackson appears. I’m talking about a towel barely holding onto the V of his hips, water droplets slowly rolling down that muscled perfection as Jackson just got out of the shower.

God the alpha looked damn fine.

And yes, Jinyoung was checking him out before catching himself.

“What is going on here?! Why are you straddling him? What did I hear about making out with Jaebum and Mark?! Were you really gonna kiss Bam too?! Just what has gone down since I’ve been gone?!”

“Uh...” Bam starts as he isn’t sure where to start when he catches sight of Jinyoung leaning down closer to him.

Bam’s eyes really go wide now because this teasing has gone too far now as Jinyoung’s face is super close that he can feel his breath and lips are about to touch--

Jackson’s gasp is heard as he takes in Jinyoung looking away from him to instantly move to press his lips against Bam’s. His growl is heard next before he’s pulling Jinyoung up and off Bam.

“Why would you kiss him?! What about me?!”

Jackson is obviously jealous as he exclaims on the top of his lungs before setting Jinyoung down onto his feet facing him as his eyes demand to know. But of course during this time, Jackson’s towel decides to fall and they both can hear Bam exclaim,

“Oh wow.”

Jackson flushes as he scrambles to bring the towel to cover his front when Bam smirks,

“You got a nice ass too-”

A pillow hits Bam in the face that he’s not sure if it was from Jinyoung or Jackson but he’s laughing now in enjoyment as Jackson rushes to tie the towel back around his waist.

“This isn’t how I thought things would go when I came back! I mean I didn’t even expect us to be in the same room without you terrified of me but then I find that you’re a hybrid too which hey, I would like to talk about that. So how bout we-”

Jackson stops in mid sentence as he finds Jinyoung suddenly being all sassy as he turns the other cheek and his tails floosh dramatically before making his exit out of the room.

What was that?! 

“Babe, wait-”

A growl can be heard from outside the room as Jackson chases after Jinyoung. Bam can already tell where this is heading as he barely makes it to the door in time to see Jinyoung bearing fangs and snapping them at the alpha. Jackson stands there in confusion before Bam can pull him back. The two watch as Jinyoung retreats down the hallway.

“Trust me bro, best give him some space.” 

“But what did I do?” Jackson asks as he begins sulking. 

“How bout I fill you in, yeah?” Bam says as he leads Jackson back inside the room.

“So you’re telling me that as soon as I left, the bracelet I accidentally broke was actually a special binding from Jinyoung’s mother that then unleashed his true self and he became borderline feral. Attacked his father and everyone. Tried to seduce Jaebum. Made out with Mark as well after the two fought over Jaebum and that anytime my name was spoken of, Jinyoung responded negatively…well great.”

Jackson lays on the floor dramatically as he’s now fully clothed and staring up at the ceiling.

“My only guess is that Jinyoung wasn’t just scared of you during that time. I think he was also upset that you had lied about such a big part of you. Not to mention all the things you did when you were in your other form making you a perv and bad for doing that. And then you ended up accidentally leaving at such a crucial time so he sees that as you abandoning him as his alpha. So all in all, you got a very pissed off, upset and still having feelings for you, Jinyoung. Who is fighting said feelings but he obviously still feels something for you because he’s reacting so strongly to you and even answered your howl and took off running.”

Jackson’s sad pouty expression turns into awe as he abruptly sits up and turns his body toward Bam laying on the bed.

“He came after me?! Really?!”

The way Jackson got so happy with eyes shining with love at that, had Bam giving a small smile,

“The proof is him knocking Mark out and escaping through the bedroom window. It’s why Yugyeom and I were there in the forest in the first place.”

“He does still care about me! There’s still hope!” 

“Did you not hear anything else I said prior to that?” Bam asks with a raised eyebrow and expression of confusion.

But Jackson isn’t listening as he’s already on his feet.

“I just have to win his heart back!” 

Jackson heads to the door as Bam calls out trying to stop him,

“Wait, wait, Jackson, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now-”

Bam fumbles to get up himself as Jackson is already out the door to find Jinyoung. Bam is soon close on his heels when the two see Youngjae and Danny exiting the bathroom with two sunshine smiles, hand holding and love marks showing from what their clothes can’t hide.

“Ooo, someone did the deed I see,” Bam teases and the two go beet red.

“Ah what a joyous moment! I remember when Jinyoung and I had our first time-” Jackson is about to go on a huge rant in explicit detail when they hear a growl coming from downstairs.

“What did I just hear?” 

It was Vector.

Bam and Jackson wince as they give the two apologetic looks. 

“Quickly, to the room, the room!” the two express as they’re trying to save Danny’s life.

They can hear Vector downstairs as they all start to panic before they hear,

“Dinner! Honey, you can be all growly after we eat.”

Vector huffs loudly but obeys and the boys sigh out in relief.

“How am I supposed to go down there now? He’s gonna glare me to death!” Danny whispers in hopes Vector can’t hear him now.

“Well good luck with that,” Bam says as he starts to head down stairs as he wants no part of Vector’s wrath.

“Yeah man, best of wishes and I hope you survive,” Jackson adds as he claps Danny’s shoulder before taking off with Bam.

“Aw man,” Danny worries before Youngjae takes his hand back in his and kisses his cheek.

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry. Besides, my father is really caring and just wants to see us happy.”

Danny starts to calm down as they heard toward the stairs.

“So the rumor about your exes disappearing isn’t true right? They just all left school, not because of your father?”

A smirk begins to form with a sparkle in Youngjae’s eyes,

“What rumors?” 

The way Youngjae says it and then moving on like nothing else needs to be said has Danny stopping in his tracks. Youngjae is still all sunshine as he continues moving forward.

“What does that mean? Youngjae? Why are you smiling?”

Youngjae lets out a loud cackle at Danny’s expression before coming back to take his hand again to lead him downstairs,

“Come on, let’s eat.”

“But that doesn’t answer the question!” 

Youngjae’s laughter is heard while they go down the stairs…

By the time the two make it to the living room, they find quite a sight from Yugyeom and Bam glaring at each other. Jaebum and Jinyoung both obviously jealous as they watch Jackson loving on Mark all while Suga is sharpening his knives like this is nothing. 

Looks like dinner was gonna be very chaotic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Bam even replied to a tweet and said, 'No worries, we're not going anywhere' so happy day! And Jackson on his instagram live ready to see us and do things that he couldn't cause of the company is something for us to look forward to. And if I'm correct, they can take Got7 trademark with them (There's some sources saying they have to wait 3 years cause JYP did a copyright trademark contract for up to 10 years. while others say they can buy the name out from JYP earlier than that or etc.) Either way, the boys are still here with us and Got7.

“YIEN!” Jackson shouts with glee as he glomps Mark from over the couch and clings to his back.

Mark giggles as they end up going down to the floor with a loud thump. Yugyeom shoots up from his sleep in panic before seeing everything is ok, it’s just Jackson being Jackson. Yugyeom smiles sleepily and lays back down to watch as Jackson’s tail is wagging excitedly as he showers Mark with love and affection.

“Oh how I missed you so! I wanted to hug you earlier but you know and then I was all dirty and stuff but now I’m clean and can love on you all night long!”

Suga chuckles softly at the scene before him until he notices Bam is coming toward him. Raising his head he soon finds Bam wrapping arms around his neck to hug him.

“I’m sorry about earlier-” Bam starts before he finds himself being moved into Suga’s arms where he ends up curling against his side.

“I should apologize too. I didn’t mean to let myself get so heated after everything and take it out on you, kid. I care about you just as much as the other three so don’t forget that ok? Cause trust me, I wouldn’t have listened to your constant singing of girly songs day in and day out back in Thailand if I didn’t.”

Bam smiles at that which makes Suga smile too.

“Don’t lie, you found yourself dancing to some with Yugyeom and me.”

Suga throws his head back in laughter as Bam tries to mimic his little dance moves the best he can while sitting down in the chair. 

“Come on, Gaga, it’s time for dinner,” Mark tells him as he’s still trapped underneath Jackson’s body.

“Oh right!” Jackson perks up at the mention of food when he finds two people boring holes into him from the dining room archway. 

Hmm, looks like Jaebum and Jinyoung came back to check up on them just to find them in an intimate position. And yes, Jaebum looks ready to murder him but he’s ignoring that right now because Jinyoung is looking mighty jealous.

Ding!

Jackson knows just what to do now to get Jinyoung’s attention and to bring him closer as he’ll play the game Jinyoung had started. 

“Gaga?” Mark questions curiously when he can feel Jackson looking down at him now but not moving.

Jackson starts to pucker his lips and make a move when Jaebum growls loudly and stalking forth fast--

Jackson suddenly feels someone leaning their weight against his back, causing him to stop and look behind his shoulder to find Bam smirking away.

“Hold on, I gotta get closer to the action. Alright, continue.”

Jackson can’t help but snort and Mark giggles cluelessly as he has no idea what’s going on. Another growl is heard though but not from Jaebum, who was already being given a look from Suga who dares him to try something. It made Jaebum stop but just barely because the moment Jackson tries it again, he’ll snap. He knows he will. Mark is his baby. Not Jackson’s. His.

But the growl is coming from behind and back on the couch as both Jackson and Bam look to see Yugyeom glaring right at Bam. Bam misunderstands right away because he thinks Yugyeom is mad that he’s close to Jackson and Mark and not that Yugyeom was upset that Bam was too close to Jackson. 

“Really? Were gonna do this now too? I can’t even touch them either? Get over it,” Bam throws back at him as he instantly wraps arms around Jackson’s neck to nuzzle close when another growl vibrates through Yugyeom’s chest.

Bam can see his fangs come forth so he bares his own back as he’s ready to throw down. Because this was still his loved ones too, no matter if they end up having a fallout or not. 

And this is where Youngjae and Danny come down as Jackson goes back to loving on Mark and helping him up to his feet before taking his hand and leading him toward the dining room. With Jinyoung and Jaebum so damn jealous right now; Suga cleaning his knives as he gets ready to threaten if need be and Yugyeom and Bam looking ready to tear this whole living room apart.

The two share a look and offer one another a comforting small smile. 

Dinner will surely be fine...right?

Danny is a bunch of nerves as he sits down in the chair next to Youngjae. Vector’s eyes are already on him and watching him like a hawk as a very displeased look on his face shows.

“Dad, stop it. I made sure to use protection like you taught me and I’m on birth control-” Youngjae tells his father as he reaches out for one of the bowls of food to start putting onto his plate.

“That’s not the point, son. He didn’t have to put bright red neon signs all over your body of it.”

Danny blushes but he doesn’t regret it as he reaches out underneath the table to squeeze Youngjae’s knee.

“Oh come on, Vector. We’ve done much worse back in our days. You refused to wear a condom when it came to me.”

She says this while finishing putting food onto her plate and passing the bowl down to the next person,

“That’s because I knew you were my mate. Why would I wear a condom when you’re my forever partner?” Vector throws back as Suga’s expression shows he doesn’t want to be listening to this conversation at all.

“I agree. That means I-” Jaebum starts just to have his parents both look at him and say,

“Not happening, son.”

Jaebum sulks instantly at being denied.

“Yien’s on the birth control you get through a shot every five years,” Jackson states, “I remember this because Yien hates getting shots and would about rip my fur out when clinging to me.”

Jaebum perks right back up, “Then that means-”

“No,” it’s Suga’s turn to intervene. “My little brother is not gonna be deflowered by the likes of you while I’m around.”

The others all quickly look away from Suga and start to dig in as Vector gives a cocky smirk and Vivian leans into her hand with a soft smile forming.

“Wait a second…” Suga can sense the atmosphere change before his anger starts to flare.

“No murdering till after dinner,” Vivian butts in as Suga had already reached for the butter knife on the table.

Suga can see Vivian’s expression turn into a very predatory one that even had Suga swallowing hard. He sets the knife back down before huffing and stabbing his fork through his dinner to start eating.

“Hyung, it’s ok. I wanted it and enjoyed it very much,” Mark says simply and with such a soft sweet tone that had Suga choking on his food.

Yugyeom is quick to beat against Suga’s back to help him breathe again as Jaebum is smirking away.

“Don’t push it son,” Vector warns him loud enough only he could hear and not Suga.

Jaebum tries to wipe the smirk off his face by stuffing a bunch of food into his mouth.

“But hyung you lied and told me that sex was very painful when it actually feels really good, especially when Bummie’s-” Mark gets onto his older brother for lying to him when Jackson helps by putting a hand over his mouth to keep him from continuing.

Suga can’t get mad at this for he was the one who told Mark that so his baby brother would forever stay his little brother. And now he’s reaping what he sowed. 

The others can’t help but laugh as Mark whines at being denied talking about his experience.

“We should save that kind of talk for after dinner, yeah?” Jackson says when Bam whines too.

“But it was getting to the good part!”

Yugyeom growls and Bam snaps his head across the table to glare again.

“Why do you keep growling at me? What does it even mean?”

“There’s a lot everyone is gonna have to get used to and learn. Like for one, getting control of one’s self so we can continue our education,” Vector voices.

“Does that include us cause everything we’ve learned so far, you’ve taught us,” Jackson looks at Suga.

“Yes that includes you! None of yall better have been slacking either or you’ll be in over your head with knowledge soon to come.”

Jackson lets out a noise at this because he can already see it coming. He clings to Mark’s side and whines as it means they’re gonna be stuck studying for hours too.

Jaebum clutches the fork in his hand as he can’t help the jealousy rising in him. Seeing Jackson all up in Mark’s personal space and constantly scent marking, holding his hand, even touching on him over and over...he’s not used to this. He’s used to Jackson being overly affectionate as a dog so seeing him ‘human’ and doing it...it doesn’t seem so nice and innocent now though surely it is. Because Jackson likes Jinyoung--

Jackson tries to pull Mark into his lap and Jaebum snaps the silverware in his hand so fast, the pieces clatter to the table and ground before Jaebum is quick to pull Mark into his lap.

“Mine!” he shouts it and snaps his fangs in Jackson’s face, who goes wide eyed in shock.

“Um...I...I wasn’t…” Jackson stumbles to find the right words before Mark is heard giggling before saying,

“Bummie’s possessive...I like it.” 

Oh sweet Jesus, someone help Suga. There’s no way Mark can be smiling and so adorable right now while saying that. Just who tainted his baby brother?! Did he do something wrong in raising him? Why did Bam and Yugyeom look guilty all of a sudden?

Jaebum calms down as he wraps his arms around Mark and starts to hand feed him when he notices Mark reaching out to eat some food off his plate. Jaebum is back to being content and happy like his anger had come forth so fast and ready to kill the next second. Man, Mark could tame such a beast like it was nothing. 

Jackson looks away from the lovey dovey scene to Jinyoung and finds him looking away the moment he catches his gaze. With a noise of sass and sharp turn of his head, Jackson can’t help but smile still because Jinyoung was watching him. Jinyoung was still jealous. And he can see Jinyoung wants to get closer. How he’s fighting with himself to not react and stay put in his seat as he grips the edge of the table hard.

“This is a lot to get used to though. I know you guys were born and attuned with yourselves but how do you handle all the smells. I’m smelling things I’ve never thought I could smell before and it’s so much stronger. Like you can totally smell when someone was banging,” Bam starts as he leads the conversation back to the matter at hand.

He stabs a fork through a pea as he leans into the palm of his hand and a pouting look on his face. Yugyeom still won’t talk to him. Just growls at him. Whatever that’s supposed to mean.

“You’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” Vivian reassures.

“Yeah, just be glad you’re not a wolf or of the canine breed because we’re able to pick up on scents a lot stronger than others,” Danny says as he gives Bam a look of I totally knew all the times you and Yugyeom had sex in a day.

“They’ll be training too along with education so everyone can become a responsible and healthy adult,” Vector adds. 

“Really?” the guys perk up at this as Youngjae smiles softly.

“Our parents have been helping Jaebum and I learn more about ourselves as well as fit into society since we were little.”

“You know about my kind?” Bam is very curious to know.

“I may not know everything but that doesn’t mean I still can’t help. I can teach the basics as well as find someone who would know more,” Vector replies.

“I do know a bit myself being a hunter. I may not be any help training you on how to use your abilities or that but I do know about a lot of hybrids,” Suga adds onto the conversation.

“We’re gonna be so bad ass!” Jackson exclaims.

“Are we gonna fight the baddies too?” Yugyeom asks.

They all looked at him as Yugyeom finally spoke after he said Mark’s name.

“Wow, he’s back to himself already?!” Danny is in shock.

“He was back to himself from the moment he cried out Mark,” Suga tells them.

“Oh, but wouldn’t that mean that Jinyoung-” Youngjae starts as his eyebrows furrow and Jaebum butts in.

“Glad to have you back Yugyeom,” Jaebum nods to Yugyeom.

“It’s...still hard though...there’s urges and that...and I’m hungry...starving actually. Can I please have more?” 

Yugyeom says the last part to Vector and Vivian. It’s at this moment that the Yugyeom they all know is truly back and still there which has them all smiling. Mark tamed another beast it seems. 

This has Bam’s heart skipping a beat but then clenching in pain because that would mean that Yugyeom really was just all growly with him and not speaking. No, ‘Hi, Bam!’ or hug. Or touch. Nothing. Just glaring and growling. 

What is he supposed to think of that? 

“Yes, you can eat as much as you like. Here,” Vivian insists as she gets up to bring him more.

“Your transformation took a lot out of you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ate a week’s worth of food in one setting or slept for a whole week either,” Vector tells him.

They watch as Yugyeom starts gulping down the food like he hasn’t eaten for weeks. 

“Ah, once you’ve rested, we should go running together!” Jackson exclaims, “It’s not only a bonding experience but it’ll help with all the excess energy and urge to hunt.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until after those wolves are gone though? And what about those hunters? Are they gone as well?” Youngjae brings up.

“I agree. We should stay together and have a plan,” Jaebum adds.

“The hunters are taken care of for the time being,” Suga answers. “I don’t know for how long but just know we’re good for the moment. I also made it look like I was still heading in another direction and leaving Korea, so no one knows I came back yet.”

“I can help make sure others won’t know either. I have lots of allies that wouldn’t mind helping,” Vector tells him.

The two share a look of understanding and nod toward the other out of respect.

“Those wolves though. They’re from China, yes?” Danny asks Jackson.

He nods, “I know the leader, She Li. We kind of grew up together back in China. He’s part of my father’s clan that’s looking for me.”

Jinyoung reacts to this news but Jackson hasn’t noticed as the others are all looking at him and asking more questions.

The atmosphere becomes really serious now.

“You were trying to track them down when I found you,” Suga says and Jackson nods.

“When I took off from Jinyoung’s, I immediately picked up on She Li’s scent nearby. I didn’t like it as I was afraid he was stalking Jinyoung and was gonna try and harm him again so I took off after him but ended up running into those hunters instead.”

Jackson was trying to protect him! 

But he still left. He still lied to him from the start--

“So you haven’t been in contact since?” Jaebum asks and Jackson shakes his head.

“No, was too busy taking down hunters with hyung.”

“Why did you run into the school parking lot? To try and get our attention?” Danny wonders.

“I wanted to keep the hunters away from everyone really but I was getting into a bind when I got separated from hyung so I thought by going into the school grounds, they wouldn’t continue but I was wrong. They didn’t care about innocent people or other humans as they attacked you right away before even knowing if you were human or not and chanced harming others that might walk into the parking lot at any moment.”

“It was still a smart move,” Vivian praises him.

“Yeah those may call themselves hunters but they weren't following the code at all. My parents corrupted and gave hunters a bad name,” Suga sighs toward the end.

“The wolves are most likely laying low for a bit until they deem it clear. So it should buy us some time as well. In the meantime, I’ll have the boys keep an eye out and surround the area,” Vector declares.

“Why are they after you?” Bam asks. 

Jackson’s expression becomes a bit vulnerable as he hangs his head down low,

“I really don’t know. We never got along when I was there. He hated me, even attacked me so I left and I thought that was that. Hadn’t heard anything about anyone coming after me until now. It’s something I wanted to try and get out of She Li. There’s no way my father had a change of heart all of sudden after so long. I just worry it’ll cause you guys trouble in the end. And in a way I already did. I mean look, I scared Jinyoung, almost got him hurt twice. Then the hunters picked up on the wolves being here and thus the chaos that unfolded and I bit a human by accident and completely ruined his life,” Jackson tries to keep smiling but it’s too painful as his eyes shine with raw emotion.

He feels a hand reach out and touch his. It makes him lift his head to see Mark there and intertwine their fingers together.

“The hunters and the wolves are not your fault. I’m to blame as well-”

“What? No you’re not, Yien-”

“Then you can’t blame yourself either. If you think I’m not to blame for the hunters even coming to Korea in the first place then you can’t blame yourself about the wolves. You left long ago to find a life for yourself. To find a place you belonged. We may have never spoken about it out loud but I knew that night when we met that you were just like me. You just wanted to belong and be loved. To find a home and be with loved ones. To be loved for being yourself and that’s why we bonded so fast. Our bond is special and if I lost you, I would lose a part of myself. You’ve guided me for so long so lean on me now. We’ll get through this. I’ll guide you out of the darkness.”

Jackson starts to tear up and tries to hold it back. Mark’s hand is very warm and he swears he can feel the bond between them. Can feel it strongly like a red string of fate that connects them together. But instead of red, it’s blue. As bright as Mark’s eyes that never waver and holds him steady.

“Yien…” Jackson pulls on Mark’s hand and this time Jaebum lets him pull Mark into his lap.

Mark wraps his arms around him and holds him as Jackson cries.

“Now I’m ugly sobbing! My heart can’t take this.”

Mark smiles at Jackson being overly honest and dramatic as it’s so Jackson. 

“By the way, if you hadn't bitten Yugyeom when you did, he wouldn’t be here with us right now,” Vector states.

“You gave Yugyeom a chance to keep living. To survive. It’s a good thing that it happened,” Jaebum tells him.

“Yeah! I’m glad to still be here, bro! You’re a lifesaver! I even get to be badass with you guys too!” Yugyeom exclaims happily.

Jackson can see the others all smiling warmly at him and Yugyeom’s bright grin and tail wagging. It made him ugly sob even harder before burying his face against Mark’s collar as he sobs loudly. 

This was the place he belonged. This was his home.

Jinyoung watches with an unreadable expression as he can’t take his eyes off of Jackson with Jaebum taking notice…

“We should start calling Mark the hybrid whisperer as he doesn’t even realize how important he is for this pack,” Vivian says softly as her and her mate do up the dishes and clean the kitchen.

“He is the heart of the pack for sure even though he’s human…” Vector is really impressed himself.

He’s met many humans in his lifetime but never one like Mark. 

“It’ll make training and keeping them in control easier don’t you think?” Vivian pulls him out of his thoughts.

Vector hands her a clean plate to dry off as he huffs lightly, “Yeah until they all lose control because of Mark. If something were to ever happen to him or just him getting like a scratch or cry would make them all go wild.”

“Just like how you were ready to take the blunt of the force from when Yugyeom launched toward Mark earlier?” Vivian asks and Vector stops to see her growing smirk.

“How did you-”

“When you were giving Danny the Dad speech before bed, our sons told me.”

“I couldn’t help it. The kid grew on me too.”

Vivian puts down the last dried plate before throwing the towel over her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her man’s backside.

“You’re a big softie too, don’t hide it.”

Vector flushes more but doesn’t deny it as he leans back into Vivian’s touch. 

“I think even one day you and Suga might become good friends.”

Vector gets all grumpy, “Not in a million years. I may be able to tolerate him and work with him for the kids’ sake but nothing more.”

Vivian chuckles, “Yes honey. How bout we go to bed ourselves now. It’s been a big day.”

Vivian leads her husband toward the stairs, the two passing by Suga who has made himself comfortable on the couch. He nods in their direction but no other words are exchanged. As they head upstairs, they can see the other bedroom doors are closed but Vivian keeps her husband’s attention so he doesn’t go all Dad mode again and soon their bedroom door closes as well.

And what might be going down behind closed doors? Well, one couple is actually sleeping. Another is snuggling while one is arguing. And the last one, well, they’re currently having a staring contest in the same room as the couple trying to snuggle.

Jaebum just wants to love on his baby dammit! Why did Jackson and Jinyoung have to come cockblock him together?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as light either. Finally got the serious things out of the way and now onto more humor, silly and dorky loving things! Like how Jaebum just wants to love on Mark but Jackson wanted to come snuggle too but Jinyoung got jealous and barged into the room. And just wait till we get to Yugyeom and Bam. XD I hope it wasn't boring either way. My depression is in overdrive but I'm trying to ignore it right now. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally. The moment Jaebum has been waiting for. The much needed loving on his baby where he’s gonna show Mark how much he means to him again. And it’s already going perfectly. I’m talking about, the house is nice and quiet, others should be settling down right about now and soon drifting off to sleep. The two of them are already snuggling too with Mark latched onto his chest and his head tucked in underneath his chin. Their limbs are tangled and Mark is kneading his pecs as he lets out soft little noises. And Jaebum can smell that Mark is in the mood too. It’s not as strong as if he needs it right this second but it can reach their fast if he lets his hands wander and begins to lay kisses along his jawline and toward his collared neck. 

Mark’s breath is already hitching too. His heart spiking as well as his scent getting sweeter. How Mark silently gives him permission as he tilts his head to expose more of his neck and he breathes out a sweet plea of his nickname.

Jaebum is rock hard in seconds to no surprise and he knows Mark can feel it against his tummy as it pulls the material tight and precum is already beading and soaking the front. 

“Baby,” Jaebum practically purrs in arousal into Mark’s ear.

His deep, soothing tone going down even lower and sending shivers down Mark’s spine. Mark’s already turning into putty too. Just melting against him with little pants and his body flushing. Going warm and trying to invite Jaebum to do more. To worship that body once again.

Jaebum is about to pounce, ready to take this meal when the bedroom door fucking opens.

Jaebum’s glare is already coming forth as his head snaps to the door and ready to tear into whoever is trying to interrupt them this time when he finds it’s Jackson.

“Um, Yugyeom and Bam look ready to kill each other. Jinyoung already shut the door in my face earlier so I figured I could sleep with you guys-”

“No,” Jaebum tells him.

Jackson whines but he comes forth anyway. In fact, he was already heading toward the bed despite Jaebum’s warning glare as he talked and even now when Jaebum told him no, he just sits his ass down on the bed.

“Look, I promise you won’t even know I’m here-”

“Jackson you’re literally snuggled to Mark right now.”

He was. The moment he got on the bed, it was like two magnets meeting and forming together once they got close enough cause there’s no space in between them. 

“But this is how Yien and I always sleep together at night! Will it be better if I shift?” Jackson asks toward the end as he wraps his arms around Mark tighter.

Mark is smiling away as he’s fully amused and having a grand ol time as Jaebum’s jealousy for alone time with his baby is becoming apparent by the second.

“No, shifting isn’t gonna help! Can you not see what’s going on here?” 

“I can see clearly as you two are always lovey dovey so what’s your point?”

Jaebum is seconds from throwing Jackson out.

“Do I need to whip it out for you to get it? I’m trying to have love on my baby here!” 

Jackson’s eyes do look down as Jaebum points to his still hard cock that was unfortunately going down the longer he had to explain to Jackson that he wants to fuck Mark.

“You two did naughty things with me asleep in the bed before haven’t you?” Jackson throws out there and Jaebum lets out a long noise of frustration.

But of course it doesn’t end there as the door that was left open by Jackson is now hitting the wall with a thud as Jinyoung stands there glaring directly at Jackson. 

“You too? Just what game are you two playing right now?” Jaebum demands to know as Jinyoung and Jackson seem to be having a staring contest.

Mark is heard giggling as now Jinyoung is on the bed and clinging to him on his other side as the two continue their staring contest. Jinyoung’s tails even smack Jaebum in the face in the process of making himself comfortable on the bed and Jaebum has had enough.

With a killer look in his eye, he grabs both by the back of the necks. Jinyoung and Jackson let out a yelp as they’re manhandled away from Mark and out of the bed as Jaebum is right behind him and his aura is radiating angry fumes. It has both shifting instantly to their other forms where it doesn’t phase Jaebum one bit and he throws both over his shoulders and continues to walk outside the room.

“I’m done with this. Whatever game you’re playing it is not gonna involve Mark anymore! So Jinyoung, stop pretending like you’re not back with us and talk to him and Jackson stop playing his game and do something about it. But not here!”

With that, Jaebum had taken the two into the hallway and down to a spare bedroom. He didn’t even care if it was the one they were using before. He didn’t care if they were gonna argue about it or argue with each other. Because he’s gonna love on Mark right now and deal with everything else later. So with that in mind, he throws the two onto the bed and grabs a hold of the door.

“If you two think about coming into that room again tonight while I’m making love to my baby, I will tear you apart with my teeth,” he bares his fangs as an added effect before slamming and locking the door behind him so the two are now locked in.

The fox and dog just blink in silence…

Jaebum goes back to his room and shuts and locks his door. Hell, he even moves his dresser to form a barricade. And his desk too. No more interruptions! 

“This is one of those times that I wish I could see so I can watch how you’re using your muscles and so eager to continue from where we left off,” Mark’s voice reaches Jaebum’s ears the second he finished his barricade.

He turns to look at the bed where Mark is lying on his side with the blanket wrapped around him up to his collar. Mark looks darn adorable right now and it makes Jaebum want to pounce more. Where his tail and ears are coming out so he can do just that.

But then it gets even better as Mark has a playful look in his eye. A look of arousal still as he can imagine how Jaebum was looking in that moment to how he’s looking right now. And his expression becomes sexy and alluring as he takes the blanket wrapped around him and throws it off of him to reveal that he’s completely naked underneath. 

“God damn…” Jaebum breathes out as he takes in all of Mark.

His cock goes right back to rock hard in seconds as he’s loving what he sees and is rendered speechless at the utter beauty and breathtaking sight.

“Cat got your tongue, Bummie?” Mark giggles toward the end as he couldn’t contain it.

A smile comes to Jaebum at Mark being adorable and sexy at the same time and feeling comfortable around him to be himself. 

“Don’t you mean you?” Jaebum smirks as he comes closer.

Mark may not be able to see but he can still feel Jaebum’s heated gaze. Can feel his powerful aura surround him and his alpha scent filling up the room to mix with his own sweet omega scent. And when he’s close enough to touch him, Mark moans and his eyelashes flutter.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to lean his head down to capture Mark’s lips with his as his hand caresses his face. He can feel the moment he caught Mark’s breath and how Mark reacts to him. How he reaches out to latch onto his shoulders while moving his lips slowly back against his. Coaxing. Submitting to the alpha above him and wanting him to take his feast. To continue where they left off from earlier.

“Bummie,” Mark voices in need when their lips part just to meet again.

And again. And again. Slowly building up. Feeling the other and the tingles of pleasure and warmth it sends coursing through their bodies. Jaebum leading Mark with his body and getting him to lay on his back as he cages him in. His hands moving, one trapping Mark’s above his head as the other roams freely down Mark’s body. Eliciting one sound after the next. Where Mark’s muscles retract and jerk. Skin growing goosebumps and back arching up for more contact. Mark spreads his legs in hopes Jaebum will go lower. His cock hard and leaking against his stomach as it twitches when Jaebum gets near before going back up. Mark whines but it’s muffled. Turning into a loud moan as Jaebum uses that chance to slide his tongue in to meld with his. 

Fingers twist and pull. Rubbing softly and then applying more pressure around Mark’s nipples that get him bucking and dripping more slick down his ass and thighs. 

“Mnn...nnn...ah…”

It’s plesant torture as Jaebum makes sure to pay both nipples the same amount of attention before moving back down his body once more. Touching every inch of skin he can, going extra slow over the more sensitive areas and gripping other parts like Mark’s ass as he kneads and gropes while pulling Mark up to meet his grinding. 

They part for air and Mark’s head is thrown back as Jaebum goes to town in marking him up. Biting. Nipping. Sucking and kissing over the parts of his neck he can get to with the collar in the way before going down down down.

“Bummie...ah...fu-” 

Jaebum lets go of Mark’s wrists so he can hold him in place to dye more love into his skin. Mark instantly moves his hands to cling to Jaebum’s shoulders and thread through his hair as he tells him it’s too much and yet keeps leading him back to his body. Tries to get him to stay there and spend more time marking him up. 

It has Jaebum smirking and chuckling softly as he listens to his baby moan and let out noises of pleasure. Knowing he’s the reason behind it and that he’s the only one allowed to do this. It makes him let out strong purrs and groans as he’s satisfied and happily content in loving on Mark for hours on end. Where he can ignore his own throbbing cock just to hear Mark get more vocal or feel his body tremble underneath his touch. To see him lost in bliss and coming undone. And hearing him call out his name like that...god does it make his cock pulse each time.

“Bummie...Bummie...Bummie…” Mark is repeating it fast and breathlessly as Jaebum has finally gone lower.

Where he’s right there near his cock and kissing all around. Ghosting over it with his breath and fingertips before gripping a hold of his hips and keeping him from jerking up against his face. Mark can feel Jaebum’s rings digging in. Leaving burning fire across his skin that has him aching for more. Wanting his hands to move all over his body again as it already feels like he’s doing that now. From each love bite and mark. Every hickey and light scratch from his claws. Every flick from his ears tracing along over his skin as he moved lower and lower. His tail wrapping around his thigh and keeping him from closing his legs.

“Just look at you, baby. So beautiful...so perfect…”

Jaebum sounds wrecked and it doesn’t help that he also sounds like he’s getting a bit drunk off his scent alone as he gets closer to his tight heat. Where a hand comes to spread him more and expose his hole right for Jaebum. He can feel his breath. Can feel his hole twitching and slick oozing out. And when Jaebum noses close-

“Fu-ah!” Mark’s body jerks hard as he’s super sensitive down there.

His hole pulsing as Jaebum is right there and thighs shaking as he wants to instinctively get even closer but Jaebum is preventing him from doing so. Mark whines, chest heaving and hands clinging to the bed sheets as he’s being teased. He’s beet red too as this is really intimate and wants to shy away but at the same time it's really hot and he wants Jaebum to eat him out.

“Bummie...no…it’s dirty...”

“No?” Jaebum asks just to clarify because it sure looks like Mark wants him to.

Mark lets out a noise before trying to hide his face behind his arms but then Jaebum is moving away and Mark starts to panic.

“Please!” 

Mark was too cute, looking up at him with tears in his eyes from all the pleasure given to him that Jaebum can’t help himself. So he moves back more,

“Get on top of me, baby.” 

“On top?” Mark lets out a tiny whine again as his body is thrumming with need and doesn’t like that his alpha suddenly stopped.

But he obliges as Jaebum gets on his back and Mark straddles him. 

“Like this?” Mark questions as he wants to be good for his alpha.

“Yeah, just like this,” Jaebum praises him and Mark smiles.

It pulls at his heart that he can’t help but lean Mark forward to press their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. Mark moans into, hands flat against Jaebum’s bare chest to brace himself when he feels Jaebum’s cock slide against his ass with the movement.

Jaebum was so hard too. The front of his sweats drenched and now soaking up Mark’s slick. It’s so hot too as he can feel the heat right there as he can’t resist pushing his ass back against his alpha’s cock.

Both let out noises of pleasure into the kiss and Mark does it again. Liking how he can feel Jaebum’s cock twitch against him. How Jaebum’s hips are moving to grind back. But Mark doesn’t like the material being in the way. He wants to feel Jaebum raw that he’s already moving his hand down to pull Jaebum’s sweats down and out the way. Jaebum smirks into the next kiss at how eager Mark is and how he isn’t afraid to try and take what’s his. But soon he’s groaning as Mark doesn’t waste time and puts his ass right back down against his cock and starts rubbing back and forth. It makes them part for air and Mark sits right back up while keeping himself steady with his hands still on Jaebum’s chest and rocks his hips. Creating such sweet friction.

And what a sight indeed.

Seeing Mark letting out noises of bliss and looking so needy and enjoying himself as his cock slides between Mark’s thighs and under his ass. Where Mark arches his back on the slide back so Jaebum’s cock will brush against his hole each time.

Fuck. 

“Something...something’s different…” Mark gets out as he can’t see but he can feel it.

Where it feels different down by the base of Jaebum’s cock. Something he hasn’t felt before.

“Th-that’s my knot, baby,” Jaebum manages to get out as he can’t look away from such a sight.

But then Mark stops completely and it’s Jaebum’s turn to whine.

“Knot?” 

Mark looks so innocent right now and curious as he has no idea about knotting.

“Do you not know about alpha’s having knots?” Jaebum replies and Mark shakes his head.

And now Mark is moving again as he lifts himself up so he can reach his hand back and touch. Jaebum groans, the muscles in his thighs jumping as Mark touches the sensitive bump.

Mark lets out a curious noise before suddenly moving once more. He wants to get a closer ‘look’ so now he’s mere inches from Jaebum’s cock and his ass right there in front of Jaebum’s face. His hole exposed with his ass and thighs messy from all the slick. 

Sweet lord, he’s gonna bust a nut right then and there at the glorious sight. From the thick thighs and juicy ass and fuck, Mark’s scent. Teasing him. Enticing him. An alpha can only take so much and it doesn’t help that Mark’s breathing right onto his cock while gripping around the base-

“Baby fuck-” Jaebum curses as his cock pulses and his knot forms a bit more.

“Oh! It got bigger!” Mark says excitedly as he wiggles his body including his ass.

“Will it get bigger if I do this?” Mark asks out loud before placing a kiss around the base.

Jaebum’s cock jumps, the veins thick and ready to burst as more precum beads out. Mark layers kisses slowly up and to the head before sucking off the precum.

Jaebum’s body is thrumming with the urge to fuck. To take and bred that maybe Jaebum should heed that warning but his brain short circuits as Mark innocently plays and sucks on his cock while waving his ass in his face. And to make matters worse, he’s definitely getting drunk off of Mark’s scent and the urge to resist temptation is slipping fast through his fingers as he hands grip a hold of Mark’s thighs. Mark pops off Jaebum’s cock with a noise as feeling Jaebum’s hands moving up, up, up until spreading him more.

“Oh…” Mark isn’t sure what’s about to happen but he wishes he could’ve seen the sight.

The sight of Jaebum eyeing his hole with hunger and seeing the slick ooze right out and slowly dripping down where some land right on his lips. And of course Jaebum can’t help but flick his tongue out to taste. 

It’s like a switch is flipped as Jaebum is addicted straight away, his eyes flashing and soon he’s leaning up and diving right in. 

“Bum-” Mark can’t even get his name out as he feels the assault of Jaebum’s tongue lapping at his hole.

It knocks the breath out of him, hands moving to grab a hold of the bed as Jaebum isn’t going slow. Oh no. He’s very passionately eating him out like he’s been starving and needs every last drop of slick that Mark’s body can produce. Making him drunk off of it and going crazy. 

Mark’s constantly moaning now, hot breaths against Jaebum’s cock with eyes half lidded and look of pure bliss as Jaebum sucks and mouths on his hole. Pressing kisses just to get more slick to bead up. Growling in pleasure as Mark instinctively backs his ass up against his face and just smothering him. 

“Bummie...too much...I can’t...please!” 

Mark is crying from how good it feels. How he can feel Jaebum’s tongue slipping inside and circling the outer rim of his hole. How one hand is gripped tightly around one cheek of his ass while the other is up stretching his hole wider, thumb right there and ready to go inside.

It makes Mark want more inside of him. Makes the urge to be filled overwhelming and he’s voicing this all out loud.

“Inside Bummie...please...need you inside...please...please...alpha…”

A purr vibrates through Jaebum’s chest at hearing Mark calling him his alpha. At begging him to take him. 

Mark finds himself being lifted up, eyes opening wide as he’s being manhandled till he’s on all fours and Jaebum is behind him. Kneading his ass and keeping him in position as the sound of a drawer is opening and he pulls out a condom. Mark hears the tear as Jaebum opens the wrapper with his teeth before hurrying to put it on.

Mark can feel Jaebum push up against him, making his heart beat faster as he knows what’s coming. Jaebum’s gonna put his cock inside him. So he presents himself more, arching his hips and raising his ass for easier access.

“Fuck baby, you’re driving me wild…” Jaebum gets out as it’s so hard to remain in control.

His hand shakes with how badly he wants to be inside Mark as he aligns himself to Mark’s hole and starts to press forward. Mark tenses a bit as he isn’t used to the feeling of the condom since having Jaebum’s cock raw the first time. But soon Jaebum is pushing past and going right into that tight heat that grips him with those velvety walls.

“Shit...shit...shit…” Jaebum can’t help but push in to the hilt before forcing himself to stop.

Everything tells him to keep going. To pull back so he can slam back forward again. Over and over until he’s filling Mark up with his seed. The tiny knot at the base of his cock pulsing but not getting any bigger since he’s not in rut yet. Which is another sign Jaebum should be paying attention to...but well, how can he when Mark is right there taking over every thought.

“Nnn, don’t like it...I don’t like the condom,” Mark complains as Jaebum finally moves back some to push back in slowly.

“Off,” Mark tells him as a moan slips past him when Jaebum moves his hips forward again.

“Can’t...my parents said no...I’m trying to be good-”

Mark on the other hand is growing frustrated as this doesn’t feel right. The condom makes everything feel wrong and instead of pleasure, it’s making him upset as he wants to feel Jaebum raw. He wants to feel the connection. He wants to feel the veins and twitches. He wants to feel Jaebum’s cock head pressing against his sweet spot. And he wants Jaebum to be able to cum inside of him. 

“I don’t want you to be good then. I want you to be a bad boy and fuck me until you come inside me,” Mark states with a bit of a bite from being denied such pleasure from his alpha. 

Jaebum stills at Mark’s words. Did he just hear him say that or imagine that? Cause that...that was hot.

Mark squeezes down and Jaebum groans and his hips snap forward. His body moves on autopilot until Mark is reaching back and grabbing a hold of his cock. Jaebum watches as Mark takes his cock out from inside him and rips the condom off before trying to lead him back to his hole.

“Do it alpha...fill me up...let me feel it.”

Mark just knows the right buttons to push as Jaebum grabs Mark by the hips and slams back inside. It has Mark crying out and lurching forward from the force but Jaebum is caging him in, wrapping around his back and holding him up in place as he sets up a brutal pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes-” Mark can barely get out as Jaebum goes hard and fast.

His cock pounding into Mark’s sweet spot as the bed shakes. There’s no way a human could move their hips this fast or powerful but Mark doesn’t care either way as he’s dying from pleasure and going off to heaven. Moans being torn from his kiss bitten lips one after the next as he can’t do anything but take it. And he’s loving every second.

From Jaebum’s weight over him and arm keeping him in place as one growl and groan is heard mixed in with dirty talk. Talk that if Mark knew the signs of would know that Jaebum was entering pre rut.

“Yes, take it baby. Take my cock. Feel it going deep? Feel it kissing your cervix each time? You want me to cum in you? Want me to breed you? Fill you up with my seed? Cum right into your womb until you’re pregnant? Have you swollen before you know it?”

Jaebum mouths at the back of his neck, fangs scraping against the collar and skin as Mark can feel the tiny knot at the base of Jaebum’s cock. It’s hard and slips right past and into his hole but Mark can’t help but think if it got any bigger. If it would have to be shoved inside and then locked them together. He’s only getting these thoughts because Jaebum is telling him this.

“I want to knot you...want to lock us together and force my seed inside...keep fucking you until I knew you were carrying my children. I want everyone to know that you’re mine...gonna cum so deep in you that they’ll smell me on you for weeks…”

The way Jaebum’s voice was going so deep as he said this. It was all alpha. And yet Jaebum still held him as gently yet firmly. Claws careful as they lay near his hip and fangs wanting to pierce but the collar is in the way.

It was hot to Mark. So very hot at how possessive and passionate he was. And the dirty talk was going straight to his cock and adding fuel to the fire as he can’t hold on much longer. And when Jaebum leans Mark forward so his ass is high in the air now with Jaebum biting down against the back of his collar. Mark comes undone fast.

“Jae...Jae...please...there...there...good...so good...cum...cumming!”

Jaebum keeps slamming into Mark even as Mark cums hard. With his cock spurting onto the sheets below and hole spasming, Jaebum keeps thrusting several more times before shoving his cock in as deep as he can go and releasing inside. His tail twitches, head thrown back as he lets out a loud groan as he cums inside of Mark. Cursing before saying his name as his voice lets you know how affected he is and how much pleasure is coursing through his body at this moment. 

When Jaebum pulls out, Mark whines as he can feel the cum already starting to come out but he’s too sedated and tired to move. A kiss is felt next on his forehead as Jaebum’s chest rumbles happily.

“My baby.” 

Jaebum nuzzles against him before laying down on his side and pulling Mark flush against him. Mark flushes as more cum slips out with slick but Jaebum just hums as he wraps his arms around Mark’s middle. 

Shouldn’t they get cleaned up? Last time Jaebum cleaned him up while he slept so would he do it again or should he-

Mark can hear a light snore that sounds like a purr at the end against his ear. Jaebum’s tail is also draped over him with arms holding him in place from escaping.

Jaebum is asleep. So what does he do? Oh well, they can always clean up later as his eyes are already trying to close. And with Jaebum’s warmth and aura surrounding him, Mark finds himself drifting off to sleep with no idea of what awaits him tomorrow nor that he probably shouldn’t be in that alpha’s den when he wakes back up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what about Yugbam? Are they still arguing? and Jinyoung and Jackson? Were they able to resolve things as Jaebum outed Jinyoung so Jackson knows Jinyoung is back to himself? And will the others notice that Jaebum is going into rut or will it be too late? Until next time! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Silence. Just silence all around as the two let it sink in how Jaebum went all alpha and manhandled them into the room and then locked them in there. The two furry boys end up looking at one another as they make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

Nope, it really happened.

The two don’t look away though and soon it’s becoming obvious that they’re staring as the attraction and emotions are rising up to the surface--

Jinyoung looks away first but Jackson tries to move closer. Instantly a warning animal sound is heard filling the air as Jinyoung bats Jackson back with his multiple tails. Jackson stops, moving away and giving Jinyoung his space but keeps watching him. Patiently waiting for when he can come closer. Even going into a low stance onto his belly to show that he’s being respectful with his head resting on his paws. 

Why does he have to be so sweet and charming?!

It has Jinyoung reacting right away. All of it going straight to his heart that aches to get closer again. Where he has to fight with himself to not already give in and fling himself into Jackson’s embrace. 

But he’s scared. The walls that he had up before were already being taken down by Jackson since they first met and though he tried to build them back up, he couldn’t. He’s open and vulnerable right now where Jackson could break and shatter him into pieces. 

What if he leaves again but this time never comes back? What if he falls out of love? Is he even in love with him in the first place? Does he still like him now that he isn’t human? What if...there’s so many what if’s. So many chances to get hurt and never be the same again. But if he truly thinks about it, he’s already hurting from being away from Jackson. Where there’s no more anger to fuel his ability to fight because Jackson wasn’t trying to run away in the first place. He most likely left to give him some space when he went after the wolves. And now hearing his story, knowing more about his past...Jackson never lied to him. And he was willing to be more honest after it upset him. Jackson came and risked it all for him. Because he was the one who asked to know more. To know the truth. None of this was Jackson’s fault and he’s just being dramatic and afraid of falling more in love…

God, he’s pathetic. He remembers when he used to crave this kind of love openly. Back when he was little and saw his parents love and he wanted that. But that was before his mother got sick. Before she passed and he saw what it did to his father. Love was kind. Love was strong; powerful. Love could also be cruel though and bad. And he fears that now that he started, he can’t stop. He’s going to continue loving this man. That it’s gonna grow more and more until he won’t be able to breath without them. Won’t be able to function…

It’s already too late for that. 

He saw how Jackson reacted to Mark and he got jealous. Was ready to stake his claim and completely understood how Mark felt when he had messed with Jaebum--

Is he still looking? 

Yes.

Jinyoung glances over his shoulder and peeks through his many tails to see that Jackson is still there and hasn’t moved one bit. Though he does grow excited seeing that Jinyoung is looking at him and perks right up. His ears standing up straight while he lifts his head and starts panting happily,

It’s so damn cute!

How is he supposed to resist them puppy eyes?!

Jinyoung’s heart swells with more emotions and he starts moving toward him before realizing it and then stops and darts to hide behind all the pillows. The pillows are moved about dramatically as Jinyoung makes a nice hiding hole there where he can stare at Jackson and Jackson can’t possibly know what he’s thinking right now. Or see him. Cause it works like that right? Or is that just the fox in him stating this? 

Jackson’s tail is wagging away as he rolls over and looks at him from upside down and submitting. 

Oh? He admits defeat?

Jinyoung inches his nose out into the open as he waits to see Jackson’s next move. Other than his tail thumping loudly on the bed, Jackson remains in the same position so Jinyoung slowly comes out more and more. Keeping low so he can run if he needs to but hopefully Jackson will remain still. Noses are about to bump and Jinyoung forgets to think logically at the moment as he lets his animal instincts take over and that means Jinyoung is gonna come out, show his dominance and get Jackson to back off. Yeah, that’s what’s gonna happen.

It doesn’t happen like that. 

Instead, the second they boop noses, Jackson stops panting and boops his nose against Jinyoung’s mouth, face, ears and then neck before Jinyoung finds himself being manhandled as Jackson’s mouth tries to go around his neck and hold him down on his belly. Jinyoung shifts to see if he can get out of it but Jackson shifts too and now they’re in a very intimate position, both naked, Jackson’s dick definitely right there against his ass and fangs right there to pierce through his scent gland on his neck.

Jinyoung stills right away, a bit of fear running up his spine at how fast everything could change. Where before as a human, Jinyoung didn’t have this fear as he didn’t know it was possible but now as a hybrid, instincts tell him that one wrong move and Jackson will claim him forever. A scar will not only be a constant memory but his body will belong to this alpha alone. But then the majority of him was all for this. Instructing him to tilt his head more to give the alpha more access to do so so he can become his. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

The pressure is gone as fast as it came for Jackson immediately removes his mouth from his neck but he doesn’t back off. He keeps Jinyoung in this position as he lays his head in between his shoulder blades,

“I’m not my father. I won’t claim him even if he tells me we’re not together anymore.”

Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat at this. Jackson stopped himself. He refused to do something Jinyoung might not like. That he put Jinyoung before himself...always thinking about him first.

From how he’s doing that day. To how he’s feeling. If he wants to talk about it or needs a distraction. Showering him in constant love and affection even when he says no because he knows he’s craving it. That he plays hard to get and can be sassy and dramatic and some may deem him cold. But Jackson knows better. He knows him. Without asking. Without it needing to be said out loud. Just a look and he knows. He cares...he truly cares--

Jinyoung bucks hard, catching Jackson off guard as he twists his body until Jackson is lying on his back and Jinyoung straddles him. Jinyoung looks upset of mostly anger but there’s tears welling up in his eyes as he talks,

“This is all your fault, you hear me?! Who told you that you could just come into my life and mess me up like this? Who gave you permission to be so damn kind and charming with that handsome fucking face of yours?! And with a body like this? Cause it’s like you literally came out of my fantasies and no matter what I do I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop these feelings I have for you and when you had the chance to claim me, you decide to continue to be that same caring dork that I fell in love with…” Some tears fall down Jinyoung’s face as he stares down at his alpha.

“Why couldn’t you be mean? Why couldn’t you have just left? Instead you come back and make more of a mess out of me? You need to take responsibility! Don’t make me jealous in return. Don’t give me space. Come fucking take me! I’m naked right above you so take me dammit! Make me your bitch! I’m tired of feeling like this. There’s so much to get used to. Some much has changed about me...I’m scared...I’m lost...I need my alpha…” Jinyoung’s voice cracks toward the end as his anger deflates and a raw expression comes forth, pleading softly for his alpha in between the lines to help him.

To love him again.

He still wants this. He wants Jackson. He wants them. 

Jackson reacts straight away as he cups the back of Jinyoung’s head and brings him down into a kiss. Jinyoung lets out a hitched breath as he tries to hold back the sob before finding himself being flipped onto his back. Instead, he puts everything into the kiss that soon grows heated; legs spreading and Jackson slotting in before limbs are wrapping around the other and moans eventually fill the air.

Whispered words of love...looks of adoration and longing...hands firm and demanding of the other’s affection...scents mixing together and sounds filling the room as pleasure rises and rises…

It’s safe to say the two ‘connected’ again, especially by Jinyoung’s high pitched moans. And more tears might’ve been shed after Jackson reminds him that Jinyoung would never be his bitch because he’s much much more than that. 

He’s his mate.

And that’s what Jinyoung needed to hear.

“Look now, you scared off Jackson! Is that what you want? You want me to leave too?” Bam throws back after the constant bickering.

What was supposed to be them going to bed, turned into this chaotic mess the moment they came into the room as Yugyeom complained that it reeked. Bam then got offended because he could only smell himself and Yugyeom...well, the old Yugyeom so obviously he was talking about him reeking and was hurt by it so he lashed back out and asked what his problem was. Jackson tried to intervene but when he took a step to get between them, Yugyeom growled and Jackson could feel the tension growing. So he stepped back, heeding the warning and leaving the room altogether as it’s just the two of them now.

But Yugyeom won’t answer and just tries to go to bed as he grabs a hold of one of the blankets.

“No wait!” Bam hollers as he grabs the sheets from Yugyeom’s grasp and holds them close.

He can’t help it as he did it out of instinct. As this was some of the last things that smelled of his Yugyeom. Of the Yugyeom that loved him and they were happy together...and human.

Yugyeom snatches it back though, or at least tries to but Bam keeps a firm grip on it.

“Give it back. You’re making it reek more!” Yugyeom growls out and Bam really gets pissed now.

“Oh so it is me who you’re talking about! Well too bad cause I need this more than you!”

“You? You don’t even like this blanket cause it’s too thin. You like the big thick one-”

“I don’t care! I want this one tonight!”

The two start a tug of war with it as neither are willing to give it up until it actually rips in half. The sound of tearing is loud and soon the urge to fight leaves Bam as it sounds like his heart is tearing in two as well.

“Are you happy now?!” Yugyeom shouts.

Like legit shouts. Yeah they bicker and they may argue from time to time but Yugyeom never raises his voice like this. Never sounded so angry and full of rage.

Holding onto what’s left of the blanket, tears start to well up in his eyes.

“I...I…” Bam is at a loss of words.

Yugyeom looks ready to fight as he’s all up in his face and breathing down his neck. Bam immediately back downs and submits with a hint of fear beginning to rise. 

“Just...just forget it. I don’t need it…” Yugyeom says and as quick as he was there, he moves away.

His back is turned as Bam watches him get into the bed where he keeps his back facing him as he’s up against the wall. 

How? Why? Is this really how fast their relationship can change? Was it really over? Just like that? Where it died the moment Yugyeom’s heart stopped beating? 

Oh…

It was like it was actually sinking in now. Like before he was in denial but now it felt real. Like it really happened and he’s already dealing with the aftermath. Silence fills the room and it's deafening. Allowing the feelings to dive deeper. Thoughts racing through his mind that make his heart clench painfully tighter.

This can’t be the end...he’s right there...he’s still here...please say something...please do something...anything...Yuggie? 

Bestie?

Bae?

The words won’t come out as his throat constricts and he’s trying to hold back the tears. Remembering when he last held Yugyeom in his arms. No, it only makes it more painful...but so do the happy ones. Like the last time Yugyeom laughed or smiled because of him. Where they pulled pranks and did silly moves. Where Yugyeom always loved to be around him and enjoyed his scent as it would lure him to sleep in a matter of minutes…

To when Yugyeom said I love you last. 

That one had him biting his lip hard but a sound still came out. He can’t do this. He can’t. He needs to leave. Go somewhere. Do something so he turns to leave. Moving to head to the door when he feels Yugyeom grab his arm to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Bam asks back sarcastically though a hurt tone as he snatches his arm from out of his hold.

“I’m obviously leaving!” Bam doesn’t look back and tries to move again but Yugyeom won’t let him take another step as he has him caged in against the wall.

“You can’t,” Yugyeom tells him like it’s final.

“What do you mean I can’t?!” Bam hollers as he’s had enough of this. 

He faces Yugyeom and glares with eyes expressing the pain and hurt he’s experiencing right now.

“Why should I stay? You don’t want me around you. You say I stink. You keep growling at me and you’ve barely said any words to me. That doesn’t sound like someone who wants me around or are we just blanking out what took place seconds ago where it looked like you really wanted to rip me into shreds!”

Yugyeom’s expression falters from the hard cold one to one that’s unreadable.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?!” Bam throws his hands up into the air and looks him right in the eye.

“Cause right now I’m looking at a stranger in my lover’s body who died on that counter in the kitchen! I watched you die, Yugyeom! I watched you take your last breath as you bled everywhere! All I want now is to hold you and be held as this should be a joyful moment to have you still alive and with me but instead it’s living hell! I’m falling apart, I don’t even know myself anymore and I just want my alpha back!” 

Bam is shouting on the top of his lungs. Pushing, beating against Yugyeom’s chest who doesn’t budge as he watches him shed tear after tear. Listening to his voice breaking with each piece of his heart as he breaks down right then and there. Hands gripping and latching onto the front of Yugyeom’s shirt as he cries out,

“I want my Yuggie back! I want him back! I want him back…”

It hurts so bad. Yugyeom isn’t even reacting like he would’ve back then. Just standing there emotionless as his whole world falls apart.

Tears blur his vision and Bam tries to muffle his cries now as he doesn’t want to show more of himself in front of this man. Where he knows he needs to let go but his body won’t listen and he only grips tighter. Just like the pain wrapping around his heart--

Arms slowly come around his back before holding him.

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be like this...it’s just hard...hard to control it...to adapt...it’s so strong...and I don’t want to lash out and upset you or take it out on others.”

“But my scent...why do you have to say it reeks-”

“Even though I know it’s you, when I smell your new scent now it sends signals through me that tell me it’s wrong. That you’re not my mate-”

“Fuck you!” Bam shouts and shoves Yugyeom really hard.

Yugyeom is pushed back several feet as Bam grows angry and fresh tears falling.

“I could say the same about you buddy but I’m still trying! You don’t see me hissing or whatever the fuck sound I’m supposed to make because I love you! Or are you telling me you didn’t love me at all?!” 

Yugyeom growls as he grows pissed,

“I didn’t say I didn’t love you-”

“Well you sure act like you don’t-”

“God dammit Bam will you fucking listen to me?!” 

They’re in each other's face but Bam isn’t backing down this time.

“No! I’m done listening! I’m done putting up with this bullshit! Our relationship ended with the blanket as my Yugyeom is gone and the Bam you knew is gone now too so fuck you, fuck your stinky ass scent and good day to you, sir!”

“Are you really gonna quote from our favorite movie and end our relationship at the same time?!” Yugyeom spats back as Bam raises his hand for Yugyeom to talk to it before finding his hand being pulled the next second. 

Gravity moves and he finds himself falling next with his back hitting the mattress and Yugyeom trying to pin his wrists down.

“Let me go right now!” Bam demands as he bucks but Yugyeom locks him his hips in between his knees.

Bam keeps struggling before Yugyeom is suddenly pressing their mouths together. Bam lets out a noise as his body is already responding back but he’s still pissed so he nips Yugyeom’s lip with one of his fangs. Bam is able to pull back and smirks in his face as a little blood droplet drips down from the tear on Yugyeom’s lip.

“Why don’t you actually bite me,” Yugyeom growls back as he bares fangs of his own.

Oh Bam bites him alright. He manages to do it without fangs this time because he doesn’t want to accidentally poison him no matter how mad he is at him. So he reaches out and bites his neck where Yugyeom groans at the pain and spikes of pleasure that course through him. It makes his hips jerk and he ends up grinding down into Bam beneath him. Bam doesn’t let up as he bites down hard enough to draw blood and Yugyeom’s claws dig in slightly around Bam’s wrists. Bam’s own hips buck up and he moans as tiny jolts of pleasure run down his spine and make him shiver. 

It has him pulling off as Yugyeom grinds down again and both are growing hard fast. Emotions overflowing and gazes meeting. Anger and being upset is still high on the list but the two know a way to put that to good use.

“You liked that? Fuck you,” Bam tells him with a heated look in his eyes.

“No, fuck you,” Yugyeom tells him and Bam goes to protest again but this time when Yugyeom crashes their mouths together, Bam is all for it.

Yugyeom lets go of his wrists and Bam wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders to help deepen the kiss that’s growing heated fast. The sounds of the heavy make out, making itself known as Yugyeom grabs Bam by the waist and grinds down fast and dirty. Both are growing hard within seconds with scents rising. And Yugyeom’s may be different but the warmth is phenomenal. His aura is still him but more powerful. Wild mixed in with the calm silly one he used to have. Where his kisses are still the same. Knowing of his body and how he knows his body never wavers. How quick he can get him to react still proves to be true. And the word he tells him. It’s exactly what the Yugyeom he knew would say.

“How can you be this sexy and beautiful at the same time? Yelling at me and just begging for me to take you right here and now. Acting like you’re gonna walk out and wanting me to keep you here. Barely putting up a fight. Knowing what buttons to push to get me going. Fucking being near Jackson...do you know how jealous that made me? How it made me want to attack him even though I’ve known him for years and that he wouldn’t do anything like that? But just smelling it...smelling anyone’s scent on you that isn’t mine...hate it...it needs to be mine. You’re mine. Always mine. Fuck, your scent is changing again...are you reacting instinctively and making your scent the one when I met you?”

Yugyeom trails off from his rant as he was marking hickeys all into Bam’s skin along his neckline until he got to his scent gland and his hybrid scent was naturally going back to the ‘human’ one. The one Bam knows he can’t get enough of. Enticing him. Trying to get him to continue. To stay with him and never leave.

“Look at you getting harder at that. Don’t think I didn’t feel your cock twitch against my thigh,” Bam says as he’s both happy and jealous over himself.

Mouths are reattaching, bodies moving together and clothes being torn into in haste to get off. Biting. Nipping. Claws and nails digging in to keep the other close. To show how much they missed the other. How they don’t want to take for granted this moment they’re able to have when it had come so close to losing the other. Where death almost tore them apart. 

Bam doesn’t want to spend their precious time they have left fighting. He wants to love him. He wants to create more memories with him. Whatever he needs to do he wants to do it so he can have back what they had and grow stronger. And he’s not the only one as Yugyeom pulls back from the kiss just to kiss his forehead. It makes Bam’s breath hitch and eyes go wide in shock from the sudden gentleness. And then Yugyeom is looking at him. Giving him that look of the Yugyeom he knows and loves. Of the Yugyeom that loves him back as his eyes shine with passion and devotion and that dorky smile.

“I want to love both your scents. The reason I love your other scent so much is because I fell in love with you when you were ‘human’. So I know I’ll love all your scents and whatever sides you may show me because i love you, Kunpimook. All of you. So please, just bare with me as I regain who I am.” 

Tears blur his vision again but he can still see Yugyeom’s eye smile and dorky self. Despite the sharp teeth now and fur. Despite the changes that might’ve occurred physically. This was still his Yugyeom. This was still his mate. 

“Yuggie,” Bam cries out his name before crashing his lips back against his and pulling him on top of him.

Yugyeom follows, eager to continue where they left off and to show Bam he’s still the one for him. That their bond never stopped and would get stronger just like the love they held for one another. 

And Bam is quick to find that Yugyeom becoming a hybrid isn’t bad at all in bed because hot damn can wolf boy dick him down even better than before. And how he gets all growly and holds him in place and just takes. Bam likes it a lot. But the best part was when Yugyeom lost control and right before they’re both cumming, Yugyeom bites Bam right on his scent gland. Talk about pure bliss. Bam never remembered cumming so hard in his life that one second he was in paradise and the next blacking out from all the pleasure.

All he knows is that when he came back too and Yugyeom was lapping at the wound while holding him close while mumbling, mate over and over, Bam was happy. Yes, the scent would take some getting used to but with the claim already taking affect, he’s finding that he’s starting to like it more and more and well, 

It just feels right now. Like he’s complete. Whole again…

They’ll worry about getting yelled at in the morning.

Speaking of morning, Mark is starting to wake up as he feels a weird sensation on his skin. It’s wet but then it feels like sandpaper almost. The confusion has Mark waking up faster that soon his eyelashes are fluttering and his hands are reaching out until fingers find their way into fur. 

Ears? Head? Whiskers? And is that purring?

Yep. Mark can hear the loud purring as well as the heavy body on top of him as this feline seems to be grooming him like he’s another cat. 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as he lets out a tiny giggle afterward from Jaebum headbutting right away into the palm of his hand to be petted. 

“What are you doing? Is this normal for your kind?” Mark asks curiously until he feels Jaebum going back to cleaning him.

It’s weird feeling for sure but Mark doesn’t mind it, that is until Jaebum seems to want to go lower and toward intimate areas as one swipe of the long tongue goes right between his cheeks--

Mark yelps loudly before scrambling back and hitting the headboard with his shoulders. 

“Bummie!” Mark lets out in embarrassment as he’s beet red from the panther doing such a thing in that form. 

Jaebum shifts and is already crawling over to him,

“Come back to me, baby!” Jaebum whines as he misses Mark already.

Arms find their way around Mark before pulling him back into his embrace while Jaebum sits naked with Mark in his lap and nuzzles close. The purring is back as Jaebum scent marks him.

“Gotta get you to smell like me,” Jaebum declares as if Mark doesn’t already reek of him.

“Gotta finish bathing you and then I gotta provide for you and feed you and oh! I need to tidy up the den first!” 

Mark finds himself on the bed with Jaebum up and about before Jaebum rushes back to the bed and wraps Mark up in the blankets.

“Stay right there ok? It’ll only take a second.”

Mark raises an eyebrow in confusion but stays put in his burrito blankets as it smells like Jaebum. This was another moment he wished he could watch Jaebum move around like a loon. The man was still naked too with balls swinging and all as if it was normal to clean naked as in such a messy rush as he was as by cleaning, he meant ‘cleaning’. Like shoving everything that was dirty of his and smelt like him closer to the bed and Mark. And what wasn’t by Mark was lined near the door and window while throwing things he didn’t need into the closet and shutting the door behind him. All in record time of two minutes as he was dying to get back to his baby that he soon had back in his arms with his tail moving back and forth happily.

“Mine.” 

Mark can’t help but think Jaebum is being cute and giggles. But what he don’t know is that this is only the beginning and that it’s only going to get worse from here…

Or worse for the others at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sweet Mark. He has no idea. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Gotta love, love, love---

Jaebum’s purring was constant and loud as he followed Mark around the bedroom. Just happily smiling away like a dork and keeping Mark within arm’s reach that every time Mark stopped, he would pull him back against him and nuzzle close.

“Bummie, how am I supposed to use the bathroom like this?” Mark giggles at Jaebum still being cute and so affectionate.

“No, don’t leave! Use the bathroom later,” Jaebum protests as he keeps Mark flush against him.

“If I could I would but my bladder is gonna burst otherwise.”

Jaebum pouts but manages to force himself to part. It’s even worse as he has to fight to not pull Mark back into his arms the moment Mark takes a step away from him.

“It’ll only take a few seconds right?” Jaebum asks just to make sure.

Mark’s expression shows full amusement as the sound of peeing is soon heard after he sits down on the toilet,

“Have you ever peed over a minute or something?” 

Mark isn’t sure what’s gotten into Jaebum today but he doesn’t mind it.

“No, but seconds away from you is hard enough as I must love you and care of you and guide you and groom you-”

“Is that what you were doing earlier? Grooming me even though I don’t have fur?” 

The toilet flushes and Mark reaches out to find the sink. Jaebum is already moving forward and gently guiding him as well as turning on the faucet to help.

“Gotta have you smelling like me and ready for later.”

“Later? What’s happening later?” 

Mark finishes washing his hands as he looks up at Jaebum. Jaebum’s chest is flush against his back again as Jaebum smiles down at him happily,

“No time to explain, lots to do. Like showering.”

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and Mark doesn’t hesitate to let Jaebum lead him. Though he was a bit curious as Jaebum doesn’t take him to the shower like he said and instead went back to the bed.

“Um, Bummie? I thought we were showering.”

“You are as I’m gonna shower you in lots of love,” Jaebum tells him and Mark smiles at that.

God he was such a romantic sap as his heart swells with emotions. 

“But shouldn’t I clean off the mess from last night?”

“No,” Jaebum says so fast as he keeps Mark’s hands away from touching, “Needs to stay. Everyone needs to know you’re mine so they’ll back off.” 

“Who?”

“Anyone. Everyone. Mine. You’re mine, mine, mine,” Jaebum says as he wraps arms around Mark before laying him down to cuddle on their sides.

“Yours. Got it,” Mark reassures him as Jaebum is latched onto him like he’s gonna go somewhere.

Where his tail is thumping on the bed loudly as he’s getting antsy and listening out for any other predators. 

“Shouldn’t you go to school?” Mark asks as he wonders what time it is.

“Not going unless you go.” Jaebum replies back. 

“I don’t think it would go well since I can’t see,” Mark giggles at Jaebum’s reasoning.

“I could teach you everything you need to know,” Jaebum reassures him, “Like 1 + 1 equals me and you.”

“Bummie!” Mark lets out as a big grin appears and he squeezes Jaebum’s arm in affection.

Jaebum is back to purring as he nuzzles against him; his nose running softly along the side of Mark’s face and neck before teething at the collar,

“You should take this off.”

“Take it off? But didn’t you tell me not to no matter what?” Mark hums back out as he basks in Jaebum’s affection.

“Don’t need it anymore. I’m your alpha.”

“Of course you’re my alpha. It’s why I wear it ever since you got it for me...are you ok, Bummie?” Mark can’t help but question Jaebum’s strange behavior. 

“More than fine. I’m in paradise.”

It’s still Jaebum but it’s like...like more of his panther side. With the way he’s using short sentences. More instinctive…how does Mark put it? 

Thinking more into it suddenly makes his tummy rumble with hunger. Jaebum perks right up to attention,

“I need to feed you!”

Jaebum goes to get up to do so but Mark stops him,

“Bummie, you’re naked! Put on some briefs at least.”

“Why though?! You’re hungry!” Jaebum whines and Mark can’t see his pouting face but he knows it’s there from his tone of voice.

“Because I don’t want others to see what’s mine,” Mark replies.

Jaebum’s pout goes right to a smirk and eyes shining warmly. 

“Alright baby. For you, I’ll put underwear on.”

“Thank you,” Mark says as he gets up himself and tries to find his own clothes to put on.

“No, no, not those,” Jaebum is quick to say as he barely has his underwear pulled up and is reaching out to take away Mark’s clothes from last night.

“These,” Jaebum insists as he takes the clothes he was wearing last night and helps to dress Mark.

Mark allows it and is soon engulfed in a giant hoodie twice his size and sweats that he has to roll in order to keep from falling off his hips.

“Ok, now we’re good-oh wait! I have to make sure it’s safe!” Jaebum warns as he keeps Mark from getting up from the bed just yet.

Mark giggles at Jaebum’s cuteness once more as he can hear Jaebum rushing to the door and opening it a crack to peek out.

“Careful...could be anyone lurking around…” Jaebum mumbles as he looks down the hallway and listens out. 

Everyone else must still be asleep or already gone as nothing else is stirring inside the home and Jaebum deems the coast is clear.

“Ok, now we can go!” Jaebum comes back excitedly to help Mark up by his hand and lead him out into the hallway.

He makes sure to close the door behind him though as he says, “Don’t want our den getting tainted.”

Tainted? Mark tilts his head to the side curiously but Jaebum is already moving toward the stairs to take him to the kitchen…

“You sit and I’ll make the best meal ever,” Jaebum tells him as he helps him sit in the chair at the island.

It’s the closest one to him as well as Jaebum makes sure to keep checking on his baby so that he’s safe and sound. The kitchen is pretty tidy and clean despite the recent events and even the smell of blood is gone as Vivian must have special cleaning supplies to do so.

“That sounds like something Gaga would say,” Mark tells him as he waits patiently.

The cabinet door slams into the other closed cabinet, “What? There’s no way Jackson could provide better than me!” 

“I didn’t say that. I was just saying that Gaga would say something like that as he hyped everything up and then proceeded to place a box of take out or something already prepped before someone. Making it obvious that he didn’t make it himself.”

Jaebum stops in mid motion as he has a hold of the cereal box and frowns. 

“But it’s not fair cause this is all you eat for breakfast.”

“True, but you know the exact amount of cereal and milk I like in a bowl that no one else knows.”

Jaebum perks right back up and excitedly finds a bowl and spoon as he proceeds to put Mark’s breakfast together. He can hear the loud purring once more and tiny rumbles vibrating from his chest as Jaebum happily provides for his mate. 

“So better than Jackson?” Jaebum asks as he sets the bowl of cereal in front of Mark.

Mark smiles as he’s handed the spoon, “Yes, better than Gaga and any other alpha out there.”

Jaebum puffs out his chest with pride before Mark is digging into his cereal. Jaebum watches content before his instincts tell him he needs to be closer. Closer...just a little bit closer…

The sound of the chair scooting across the floor is heard in Mark’s ears until the two chairs clink together and Jaebum is touching him. And Jaebum’s face is right there near his as he can feel the heated gaze and his breath against his cheek. Mark can only last a few seconds before he’s giggling again and turning to face him,

“Bummie, what are you doing now?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Nothing? Did you want some or something? Are you hungry?” 

Jaebum stares at Mark dreamily while shaking his head before realizing he needs to voice it,

“No, just you.”

Here he goes being a romantic sap again. Though both can hear Jaebum’s stomach rumbling too.

“Something tells me you’re hungry,” Mark tries to get up but Jaebum stops him.

“No you eat. I’ll eat when you’re done.”

“But-” Mark protests until Jaebum takes a spoonful of cereal and puts it right into his mouth and stops his sentence.

“Eat. Need to be healthy and have plenty of energy for later.”

Mark chews his cereal before swallowing, “See, you said it again. What is happening later?” 

Jaebum goes to answer when there’s noises heard from upstairs and Jaebum tenses. Immediately, he growls and is ready to protect his baby when Mark hears talking coming from the stairs,

“Why does it smell so strongly of Jaebum?” Yugyeom asks.

“Oh yeah, your senses are stronger than mine. I mean I can smell it but the way you’re scrunching your nose tells me its way worse for you,” Bam voices next.

“It's so potent and like...like a warning? It’s hard to understand what my instincts are trying to tell me. It’s too early for this anyway.”

“Hey, hyung isn’t here either,” Bam points out as they walk past the living room and toward the kitchen--

“Yuggie! Bammie!” Mark calls out happily as the two enter the kitchen and Mark is already out of the chair and heading toward them for a hug.

Yugyeom and Mark get all happy and excited to hug Mark back but before they can meet him halfway, they hear a loud warning growl and Mark is being pulled back.

“Mine!” Jaebum tells them as he also snaps his teeth in their direction.

“Wow, someone’s cranky,” Bam frowns, “Second of all, what’s your problem, bro? We’re allowed to hug Mark.”

Bam tries to move forward to do so but Yugyeom stops him and pulls him to stand behind him.

“Ok, just what is going on here because you two are having a mighty stare down,” Bam points out with his finger gesturing between them.

“Bad Bummie,” Mark declares as he reaches up and tugs on his ear. 

His earrings jingle as Jaebum winces at the tug and is pulled away from the staring contest.

“You can only be a bad boy in the bedroom,” Mark tells him.

Bam can’t help but snort at Mark being cute while scolding Jaebum.

“But, but-”

“Sit,” Mark demands and Jaebum walks backwards until he can plop his butt back down into the chair.

“Now stay.”

Bam is about to lose it as Mark is directing Jaebum like he’s a dog but he’s a feline. What’s even more is how punished Jaebum looks right now as he wants nothing more than to be close to Mark again.

“Baby!” Jaebum whines but Mark ignores him as he comes to hug the two of them.

“No! This is horrible punishment! I’m sorry! Please come back! I’ll be good. Alpha can be so good! Baby!”

“Dude, what has gotten into Jaebum? I’ve never seen him like this before,” Yugyeom says and Bam agrees,

“He’s being cute. Didn’t he say he’s not cute and yet here he is broadcasting it live for everyone to see?”

“Should we be concerned?” Yugyeom starts to grow worried but Mark shakes his head,

“He’s been like this all morning. I’m quite enjoying it too.”

“Baby!” Jaebum calls for him again in between feline noises vibrating through his chest.

“He’s very vocal today too,” Bam furrows his eyebrows, “Is this normal?” he asks Yugyeom.

“I just became a hybrid, how would I know? And I’m a wolf, not a black panther.”

“Should we go ask Youngjae?” Mark wonders.

“No, don't leave me!” Jaebum is close to tears as he makes grabby hands towards him.

“If only you could see this glorious moment right now, Mark,” Bam tells him.

Yugyeom on the other hand feels a bit bad, “How bout you and I go get Youngjae while Mark stays here. Something is obviously up with him.”

“Aw, man, but the show we’re getting from this!” Bam protests.

But Yugyeom is already tugging on Bam to head to the door,

“Yeah, until something happens and Jaebum goes from real cute and sweet to tearing us to shreds. I just...I have this feeling ok? Like something is coming...something that makes me want to keep you away.”

“Aww, look at you being all protective and shit. That’s hot you know?” Bam tells him as his attention is back on him and he’s walking closer to his alpha as they head back toward the stairs.

Mark manages to go back to Jaebum before he’s in arm’s reach and being pulled right into his lap where Jaebum is scent marking away.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Jaebum repeats under his breath as he holds Mark close.

Mark goes back to eating his cereal as he lets Jaebum do his thing. He couldn’t help but think about what Yugyeom was saying. Why would he think something bad was gonna happen? Jaebum is super sweet and gentle, especially right now so why would he think he’d change on a dime and become aggressive? Maybe if he was a hybrid he’d understand...or did he have to be an alpha as well to know? Hmm...so many questions--

Loud noises are heard from upstairs before there’s running. Bam and Yugyeom are hollering and asking Youngjae why he was running until Mark can hear Youngjae’s voice the next second as he enters the kitchen,

“Jesus Christ, you can not be going into rut soon, Jaebum!” 

“Rut?” Mark asks as Danny, Bam and Yugyeom arrive next.

“He’s going into rut?!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim.

“His scent is super strong right now. It won’t be long-” Danny adds as Youngjae is trying to remain calm.

“Is rut like what Yugyeom goes through from time to time?” Mark asks.

“I mean yes but like I was human then so it could be different for hybrids,” Yugyeom answers.

“Is it more dangerous or something?” Bam wants to know too.

“Yes. Ruts and heats for hybrids are different than with humans. And with pureblood hybrids, it’s even worse,” Youngjae tells them. 

“When it’s time for my Dad or Jaebum to go into rut, we try to keep them in their bedrooms. It’s easier for my Dad because he has Mom and she’s also a hybrid. Jaebum’s never been too bad before but that’s also because he was never with someone intimately like he is Mark. And Mark is human, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Why not? Yugyeom just wants to fuck a lot during ruts,” Bam is confused.

“Human alphas can’t knot for one. Secondly, hybrids aren’t...exactly ‘human’ during them,” Youngjae tries to word it nicely for them to understand without flat out saying it.

It takes a few seconds for it to click.

OH!

“You’re telling me when Jaebum goes into rut he’s gonna wanna fuck Mark in his panther form?!” Bam exclaims loudly for everyone to hear.

Youngjae face palms as he was trying to avoid that. 

“Really? Even us hybrids tend to have sex like humans though,” Danny is shocked by this.

“But we’re purebloods. So it’s natural to us to do it in our panther forms during those times, especially when we’ll be solely taken over by instincts.”

“So that means when you go into heat-” Danny trails off as blush forms from just thinking about it.

“This isn’t the time,” Yugyeom exclaims as he smacks Danny’s arm to get him to focus.

“We have bigger problems as we have limited time before Jaebum tries to mount Mark!” he wails.

“Oh shit, he’s right! What do we do?” Bam looks to Youngjae who is trying to think.

“I’ve never had to deal with a situation like this before! Firstly, Jaebum’s rut isn’t until much later but I guess with Mark around him constantly, it kick started his early. Secondly, when he goes into pre rut, he usually just stays in his bedroom for hours, only coming out to eat before it fully hits and then doesn’t come back out until it’s over. Not...not whatever this is!” Youngjae points and they look to find Jaebum ignoring everyone and just happily holding Mark and pressing kisses where he can reach.

“I should call my Mom. She’ll know what to do,” Youngjae says as he goes to leave the room to get his phone.

“But shouldn’t we separate them first?” Bam asks and Youngjae instantly backtracks to the room.

“Do NOT you hear me? Do NOT try to take Mark from him as it will make him go into rut faster and it’ll have him trying to murder you in seconds. I’ll be right back. How bout we all just sit in the living room and wait ok?”

The others nod as Mark is quiet and blushing. His mind was racing with so many thoughts after what he just heard. From how this cute adorable Jaebum will soon become a horny panther that’ll wanna pounce and mount him…

Nope. Not gonna think too into it.

They make it to the living room with Jaebum following Mark anywhere he goes but Mark chooses to sit away from everyone else just in case. They can hear Jinyoung and Jackson upstairs as Youngjae is no doubt telling them what’s going on before the two are seen coming down the stairs.

“So the worst case scenario that Jaebum does shift into his panther and goes into rut before Youngjae comes back, will he be aggressive to everyone or just us?” Bam asks.

“If the omega struggles or fights, the alpha can become aggressive toward them too because at that point, the only thing running through the alpha’s mind is to claim and breed.”

Everyone looks up at Jackson who has a serious expression on his face. Jinyoung remains close to him as he can see how tense Jackson is and how he doesn’t like this conversation.

“How do you know this? You’ve done this to someone before?” Yugyeom asks.

“No...not me,” Jackson starts as the two sit near them.

“My father...he did that to my Mother...it’s how he had me...my mother didn’t want to mate with him…”

The atmosphere becomes tense and sad now. Jinyoung reaches out and takes Jackson’s hand in his and squeezes for comfort.

“So at that point, Jaebum would even hurt Mark without being able to stop,” Bam trails off as it sinks in.

“No wonder you said Mark wouldn’t be able to handle it. If Jaebum is in his panther form, his claws could easily tear into him if he struggled or he could clamp down with his mouth and kill him in seconds!” Yugyeom is now freaking out. 

“We need to remain calm guys cause he’ll sense if we’re trying to separate him from Mark,” Danny says as he watches how Jaebum is now watching them like a predator ready to strike.

“But I trust Bummie,” Mark tells them. 

“When Jaebum hits that stage of rut it’s gonna be the straight animal you’ll be dealing with Yien. Not Jaebum. Just pure animal instincts. That’s why right now, you still have Jaebum in pre rut. But soon…” Jackson states as softly as he can.

Mark’s expression falls as he’s torn on what to do...on how to feel.

Where this makes it that more clearer why humans and hybrids don’t mix. Showing the gap between them and the underworld that Mark hasn’t even begun to understand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more dangerous it seems. What's gonna happen next? How long until cute Jaebum is no more? Until next time! :D
> 
> P.S. I hope I explained that right. XD And I hope I didn't offend anyone or upset anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

“But your ruts weren't that bad cause at most you’d whine and pace and then hump the air the next second or a pillow--Oh! Remember that time he tried to-”

Both Yugyeom and Jackson go wide eyed and jump up to clamp a hand over Bam’s mouth to stop him from talking. Bam huffs as Yugyeom’s hand made it there first but Jackson proceeded to put his over Yugyeom’s just in case.

“Please do not finish that sentence if you want us all to live,” Yugyeom pleads.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, “Do I even want to know?” 

“No. Look, it wasn’t one of my proudest moments ok! And nothing happened cause hyung put a stop to that. In fact, hyung often gave me medicine that helped to calm me through them but mine weren't bad because wolves genuinely have low to mild ruts unless a potential mate is around and then it gets dangerous like we were talking about.”

“Ah, so like how Youngjae was saying how he never had to deal with something like this because Jaebum’s were mild enough were he’d just hole himself up in the bedroom until it was over,” Yugyeom thinks he now understands.

“I mean, yeah. It's weird talking about it because it’s always been something normal for me but there are differences between us and humans. Like the whole base animal instinct thing you guys don’t have,” Danny says.

“Yugyeom’s used to just be a little grumpy and then tries to humpy,” Jackson states as Bam laughs at the way he says it.

Yugyeom flushes as he tries to cover his face with a pillow, “Why did you have to make it sound so uncool?!”

Jackson smiles a bit as he couldn’t help but tease him, “Because I’ve seen it all and apparently Yien has too, he just didn’t know it as you two have sex all the time so it was really normal. You just fucked more during that time than you already did.”

“Oh, so that was when he was in rut? There really wasn’t much difference other than I remember he would get fevers at times and I thought he was sick and Bam was just taking care of him. Hyung told me it was just a stomach bug and that’s why Yugyeom was making all those noises,” Mark says innocently.

“I’m surprised he didn’t say something else to get you to hate sex more,” Jinyoung states.

“Nah, Yien was too worried about Yugyeom for hyung to make up something like that for it would only have Yien worry more,” Jackson replies.

“Can we stop talking about my ruts now?” Yugyeom begs as he’s curled up in the corner of the couch trying to be as small as possible.

“As much as I was enjoying the moment, we do need to figure out what to do with the situation at hand,” Jinyoung agrees as they all look toward Jaebum’s direction again.

Where they find Jaebum already lifting Mark up to take back to the bedroom.

“Um…” Bam struggles to find the right words to say or what they should do.

“Where are you going?” Jackson asks to try and stall as they already know.

Jaebum glares in response but won’t talk before he tries to keep going. And Mark is not being very helpful right now as he’s enjoying this too much despite the dangerous situation he’s in. Did he just forget what they’ve been talking about?

“Mark, don’t be smiling like that! This is serious!” Yugyeom scolds.

“Yeah! Tell him to stop and come back!” Bam exclaims.

Mark is currently koala hugging Jaebum and pouts, “I am taking this seriously. He said he had to use the bathroom but would miss me too much so I had to go too.”

“He’s obviously trying to lure you back to his room,” Jinyoung says. 

Mark gasps before looking at Jaebum, “Bummie!”

The others think Mark is gonna stop Jaebum now until he says,

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know. You could’ve just asked me and I would’ve gone either way.”

Yep yep---wait, what?!

“MARK!”

“YIEN!” 

“What?” Mark asks, confused.

“How can you say that after what we’ve been talking about?!” Jackson shouts.

Jaebum is purring away happily from hearing Mark say that as he nuzzles close against the collar. Mark runs fingers through Jaebum’s hair and keeps him there as it’s distracting him from moving for a few seconds.

“Because...I trust Bummie. I trust my alpha. And right now he feels unsafe so he’s taking me back to the room and that’s final.” 

The others watch with shocked expressions at Mark’s bold statement and seeing him wave happily as Jaebum heads to the stairs…

Mark can feel how tense Jaebum is as he goes up the stairs. How his arms wrap around him tighter in worry that they’ll try something and take his mate from him.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere, Bummie,” Mark reassures as his words quiet Jaebum’s little whines.

“If your ruts are like my heats then I know it must be painful and I don’t want to leave you alone through that. And from what they say, it’s more for hybrids so even if it’s dangerous, I’ll do what it takes so I can help you through it.” 

Mark nuzzles back against him, placing kisses where he can reach to help further calm him down. By the time they get back into the bedroom, Jaebum’s body fully relaxes into the nest on the bed with Mark there with him. He can feel Jaebum’s gaze on him as he makes sure Mark doesn’t suddenly vanish while his breathing is picking up slightly. He’s panting as his body temperature is going up but he doesn’t make any moves. Just watching Mark. 

“Are you afraid to do anything now because of them? Or because you think I’ll be scared?” Mark asks as he reaches out for Jaebum’s hand.

He finds it and can already feel the claws there before Jaebum tries to retract them but Mark stops him,

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name and looks back toward him.

He can’t see the raw expression but he can tell Jaebum is fighting with his instincts right now as his hand clenches and unclenches. From how his breathing is and the sounds he’s letting out. And yet Jaebum keeps fighting with himself so Mark will feel safe. So Mark won’t leave him. So the others will trust him around Mark. 

“It’s ok. You can let go-”

A whine escapes as Jaebum can’t form words for it’s taking a lot to keep in control and not shift. 

“Jaebum, let go. You’ll hurt yourself otherwise. So let go...let me ‘see’ you...please?” Mark says it so soft and sweet.

Fingers gently coaxing as those bright blue eyes shine with such trust and devotion. It makes Jaebum’s heart swell with emotions at hearing those words and not sensing that Mark is scared at all. He’s never met a human like Mark. A human that wanted to know his world and everything about him. Someone who was so sweet and caring and was willing to go through this to help him. To make him more comfortable and be himself.

Noises come forth as Jaebum tries really hard to get words out and manages to call out Mark’s name as he latches onto Mark’s hand and buries his face into Mark’s neck against the collar. He wants to let go but is scared a bit himself. What if he loses control and he does hurt Mark or the others? There’s that thought that even though he cares for Mark so much, it still might not be enough. But with Mark’s touch and words...with his scent and warmth surrounding him...Jaebum feels so safe. He feels so warm and loved and he’d never want to hurt this person. He wants to protect them and cherish them. Help nurture and love.

Mark Mark Mark

Breed Breed Breed

Mate Mate Mate

Claim Claim Claim

“There you go, Bummie. Just like that...Such a good alpha...my alpha…”

Jaebum doesn’t even realize he’s shifting until it’s already done. Where his big panther body remains lying there and Mark is running fingers over his back and down his spine. Making sure to come up and run behind his ears and down the side of his face and under his chin. A giggle is even heard from Mark as Jaebum lets out a long drawn out purr from Mark scratching the right spot. 

“You’re just a big softie I swear...but you do have some bad boy moments,” Mark speaks softly as he continues petting him.

“This is better right? It must’ve been painful fighting the urge to shift but look at you. I’m so proud of you, Bummie. Alpha let me see him. Alpha trusted me.”

Mark is happy and the steady beating of his heart is like a lullaby for Jaebum. His scent calming right now as he hasn’t quite hit full rut yet but knows it’s gonna soon drive him wild. It makes him a little anxious as the need is right there under the surface that’ll eventually grow until it can’t be helped but Mark doesn’t stop showering him in affection and reassuring him.

“You know before you were twice my size, now you’re even bigger. Such a strong alpha too. Keeping me safe and providing for me.”

Man, Mark knows just what to say to make his chest rumble with happiness. To make his purr louder and he gets giddy with the need to shower his omega back in the same affection. Nudging his chin to press feline kisses there and wrap his tail round his waist to keep him close. Nuzzling his face against his as he headbutts and hears Mark’s giggles grow with the smile on his face.

“That tickles!” Mark can’t help but continue laughing as Jaebum’s whiskers tickle his face.

It makes him wiggle and Jaebum grows excited and ends up rolling Mark over so he can lay on top of him, caging him underneath. Mark still isn’t scared as he lies there catching his breath with a dorky smile on his face before hands find their way back to petting Jaebum. Mark bites his lip to striffle more giggles as he can hear Jaebum’s tail thumping on the bed happily from his touch. 

This was nice. Something Mark would like to do more often with Jaebum outside of his rut. Oh yeah...Jaebum’s supposed to be going into rut soon but how will he know the moment it happens? 

Mark feels that heated gaze again and how Jaebum’s purring slowly stops. 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as his fingers still before he can hear Jaebum sniffing the air.

Soon he hears Jaebum let out a low growl before he’s shifting his weight a bit and now securely Mark underneath him. Mark can feel his weight that’s pinning him down but he doesn’t panic. He lays still as he waits to see what’s gonna happen next. And that’s when he feels a tongue start to groom him. 

Mark makes a face at the textured feel and saliva coating his skin now as Mark can only assume it’s Jaebum preparing him for what’s to come. And it’s becoming quite clear as the more Jaebum grooms, the more Mark can feel something hard and heavy against his body. 

Is Jaebum in rut now? 

Mark gets his answer when Jaebum reaches the collar and growls because he can’t get closer to his mate. Where he tries to teeth at it and is growing more upset by the second.

“No Bummie, bad.” Mark scolds as he tries to gently lead him away from his collar.

Jaebum growls, snapping his teeth at Mark for him to submit but Mark just raises an eyebrow,

“Did you just growl at me?” he retorts back with a tone that demands Jaebum better be paying attention to.

“I’m not about to let you destroy your gift you gave me, mister so you better behave.”

It’s like Mark forgot how Jaebum would be as he entered rut and that his life couldn’t be in danger as he talked like he was scolding a pet for being naughty.

“If you are good, I’ll let you have a taste. If not, my ass will be going out that door and hyung will come and give you medicine.”

The panther stills, his expression faltering as he takes in Mark’s words. There’s no way this big beast going into rut was gonna listen to a human omega as he can easily just take what he wanted---

The panther watches as Mark teases him by showing a bit of skin from underneath the hoodie as he shows off his shoulder. Instantly the panther wants to mark and goes to do so but Mark is quick to move the hoodie back,

“Nu-uh. Only a good alpha gets a treat.”

Jaebum whines before nosing down and under Mark’s hoodie. He pushes the hoodie up, exposing more skin and his tail starts moving excitedly at the treat before him.

“Bummie, that’s cheating!” But can’t find it in him to continue scolding as Jaebum is content grooming him some more and forgetting all about the collar for now. 

And it had Mark smiling when Jaebum got mad that the hoodie couldn’t go up any higher and proceeded to try and yank it off before getting his head stuck inside the hoodie. Helping him out, Mark gets the hoodie off and Jaebum out of it before Jaebum is growling and trying to shred the hoodie apart for intervening his grooming of his mate. He must love his mate right now dammit!

“You good now?” Mark asks after Jaebum was satisfied that the hoodie was destroyed and couldn’t intervene no more.

He even let out a victory noise and puffed out his chest as he won and got to keep his mate by his side. 

God, Mark wished he could see that moment too.

Jaebum leaps back, caging Mark in again as he happily continues from where he left off. It’s weird for Mark but he’s not against it as he knows Jaebum is showing affection and just doing his thing. It tickles in some places and makes him wiggle in others. But when he does it over his nipples, his whole body jerks and a noise escapes.

“No...not there,” Mark protests but Jaebum not only saw the reaction but felt it.

Mark liked it as his scent got sweeter then and when he goes to do it again, Mark lets out a noise that’s music to his ears. His ears that are perked up right now before he excitedly wants to hear more of it. This time lapping and then nipping carefully of the bud between his sharp teeth and Mark whimpers as his body trembles with pleasure.

“Oh...you’re so not in complete rut yet...fu-”

Jaebum won’t stop and with him pinned down, Mark is at his mercy and becoming aroused fast until slick is beading at his hole and the sweats are forming a tent--

Jaebum is thrilled at seeing Mark panting and flushed. How well he’s reacting and the sounds he’s making letting him know he’s doing a great job. That he’s pleasing his mate. But the second he smells the slick…

Jaebum gets a look in his eye that goes straight to wild…

His whole body going taunt, tail up at attention and cock fully hard and heavy. 

Jaebum was now in rut and Mark’s scent was no longer calming as it was driving him insane. The need to breed taking over as he growls and is trying to to rip Mark’s sweats off. Mark is shocked by the sudden change. The rough force of him now naked and flipped onto his back from how Jaebum took his sweats off and now had a paw against his back. Holding him down as he nudges Mark up with his nose. Up, up, up so his ass is in the air, legs spread and right there for the taking. 

Mark’s not gonna lie. His heart is beating fast now as this was fast and sudden. As he didn’t expect this to escalate this fast and well, this has never happened to him before either. Making a hint of fear come to the surface as his hands grip the sheets.

Like it or not, Mark was gonna be in for a wild ride unless someone intervenes. And currently, the guys outside are a panicked mess trying to figure out how to do just that…

And this is how Suga finds himself entering the home as the teenagers are loud and chaotic as if there was a fire and they're trapped inside. Jackson screaming for help and Yugyeom and Bam talking a mile a minute at the same time while clinging to him...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading to the end! Again, I hope I didn't offend anyone or anything. There's reasons I did it like this. Hope you guys enjoy!

Thump

Thump

Thump

Was it really happening right now? Right this second? His heart was beating so fast, his breathing picking up as his mind couldn’t help but race. Was it gonna hurt? Was it gonna be like all the other times? Or more intense? Shouldn’t he prep himself or something? He’s never taken a knot before…

He can’t help the thoughts growing as the other’s conversation from earlier runs through his mind. How Jaebum won’t be himself during rut. That it could be dangerous. If he struggles it could be bad. 

Breathe. Just gotta breathe…

But he can’t help the feeling of being scared. This was new and it was escalating fast. And he didn’t have Jaebum’s words to guide him. His hand to hold to keep him anchored.

He’s gonna have an anxiety attack at this rate.

But this is Jaebum. No matter what; panther or his ‘human’ form, it is still Jaebum.

“Bummie…” Mark calls out as his hands grip the bed sheets tightly.

As he tries to calm his breathing. He can do this. For Jaebum he’d do anything. Even if it hurts. 

It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok--

Jaebum’s huge paw pushes down on his back, applying more pressure as he tries to get into position to mount Mark. Mark’s breathing isn’t steady and the pressure on him is suffocating as he’s trapped down against the mattress. And he can feel it. Jaebum’s cock right there against his tight heat and the hard knot at the base which would no doubt grow and be shoved inside him. 

Wait...wait...please wait...I can’t breathe--

It’s gonna happen. Jaebum’s still moving, ready to insert himself inside and Mark can’t do nothing about it---

He can feel Jaebum slide past his hole, a whimper escaping him as he tries to brace himself--

Thump

Thump

Thump

But it doesn’t come. In fact, Jaebum removes his paw before getting off completely and Mark sinks down flat on the bed. Mark’s breathing is unsteady and loud, his body tense and the slick long since having stopped. His knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping the sheets before Jaebum moves toward his side. Lying down flat on his belly as he nudges the side of Mark’s face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he licks Mark’s hand before headbutting to get Mark to let go of the sheets. It takes a few times but Mark eventually does before moving his head underneath Mark’s palm so that he can latch onto him instead. Fingers grip onto his fur, pulling painfully but Jaebum encourages him to keep holding on as he tries to place his nose underneath Mark’s chin to lift his head up gently. Mark’s breathing is even louder now that the sheets aren’t muffling it and he uses his body to roll Mark onto his side. A whimper escapes Mark and he latches on tightly now with both hands in Jaebum’s fur. 

Jaebum lets out a whine himself as he nuzzles close to try and help ground Mark and get him to calm down. His heat is beating so fast too and his hands shake…

Jaebum doesn’t like that. Why was his mate like this? Wasn’t he ready for breeding? For claiming? Where did he go wrong? 

Jaebum stares at the human beside him. Listening to his breathing slow a bit. Whining himself as he wants to make him feel better. Gently nosing to keep his attention as well as get Mark to pet him so he can calm down. It takes a while but Mark reacts to him, fingers moving shakily as he runs through the dark fur. Jaebum keeps encouraging him with little happy feline noises and pressing his nose to Mark’s face to let him know he’s still here. That it’s ok. That he will keep him safe.

And it works. Mark is able to calm down, his body instinctively curling closer to Jaebum who reacts back and curls around him more protectively. His tail draping over him as he encourages Mark to lay his head on part of his chest. 

They just continue to lay there, Jaebum ignoring the very strong need that’s still obvious downstairs and pressed against Mark’s leg. All because Mark needs him more. Because this person isn’t just anybody. Not some bitch. Not some breeding tool. This was his mate. And his mate should be happy and healthy. His mate should be willing and dripping slick of want and need for him. Not this. How can he get his mate to not be scared? To like him? Hmm...maybe I should’ve groomed him more. Mark reacted to his grooming. Reacts so beautifully too. Became so submissive and smelling the room up with need. Yeah, I should groom him more.

Mark’s breathing has mellowed out by now as he just lays there when he feels Jaebum moving. And then he’s moving too. He’s rolled onto his back as Jaebum nudges and boops with his nose to get Mark all nice in the nest he made earlier and even lets out a satisfied rumble through his chest. Mark doesn’t move as he waits to see what Jaebum is gonna do next when he feels the bed dip toward his legs and down. Mark can feel Jaebum lowers himself to the bed again and crawls, lifting Mark’s legs up with his shoulders until Mark’s feet are flat on the bed and legs spread enough for his face to be right there. Mark blushes, heart ticking up a bit from feeling Jaebum’s hot breath against his intimate areas. He tries to close his legs but Jaebum’s broad furry shoulders keep him from doing so completely.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he gets shy and nervous before his breath hitches when a tongue is felt run over his hole. 

“Oh!” Is all Mark can let out before feeling it again.

It makes his thighs tremble a bit at the weird pleasant feeling starting to form. And then it dips in as if trying to coax out more slick and Mark’s body jerks hard. His hole clenching down on the panther’s tongue that reaches deeper than a human’s could.

“Bummie...wait!...no...this is…”

A moan is ripped out of him as Jaebum keeps going. Growling with arousal himself as he feels Mark’s body relaxing and smells his sweet scent spiking. And then he tastes it. Mark’s slick. He makes him eager to get more, diving in deeper. Making a sloppy mess with his own saliva coating Mark’s ass and thighs as Jaebum doesn’t want to waste a single drop of slick. His whiskers tickling Mark’s sensitive skin each time, making Mark’s hardening cock twitch and jump with each lick and brush. 

It’s weird and yet...it feels really good...and though it should be wrong, this was still Jaebum. His alpha--

“Wait...I need a second...too much...slow down...Jae-please!” Mark begs as a hand reaches down to try and get the panther to slow a bit but Jaebum is enjoying his feast.

Getting drunk off of Mark and hearing those sweet sounds. Of his slick enticing him and making his own cock throb in time with his heart beat. This was how Mark should be. His mate trembling from pleasure, not fear. His mate willing and needy. Pushing his ass back against him for more while dripping with need to be filled. 

Breed

Mate

Claim

His instincts scream at him and his body is moving on it’s own. Mark panting as Jaebum finally stopped and he tries to catch his breath as his body gives little aftershocks from the remnants of pleasure still coursing through him. God, what a sight indeed. Mark lying there so submissive, legs still spread open and slick leaking out trying to pull him back in. And Mark is looking at him with those bright blue eyes.

Mark

Mate

Mine

Jaebum wants to be inside him now. Needs to. But he can’t do it right in this position. Not when he’s in this form. He can’t touch much. He can’t leave love marks. He can’t kiss. Hold him properly. Before those things didn’t matter to him. Sex was just sex. It was about getting inside right then and there until he cums. Kissing had been weird to him, something he didn’t understand that his parents did and when he had tried with others it didn’t feel right. But then he met Mark and everything changed. It made the panther want to do so many things. So many human ways that he’s grown to really love like hand holding and kissing. Being able to leave love marks on his body that wouldn’t hurt or do lasting damage. Being able to hold him in his arms and carry him. To be able to connect and communicate with him.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out to him and Jaebum finds Mark is reaching his hands out.

Wanting to touch. To ‘see’ him. To feel him and have him closer. The strong emotions running inside of him. Beating in time with his heart overpower the strong need of his rut where Mark is able to ground him, wrapping him further around his finger and he doesn’t even know it…

Jaebum moves, lifting himself up and hovering over Mark’s frame---

Suga didn’t get much sleep last night. Too much to think about. To go over. To let sink in and try and get more information about. Let’s not forget that he’s used to always moving. Constantly on the lookout. Still needing to take down the giant clan of hunters that are out for him and Mark. So forgive Suga for being anxious and fed up of just lying there on the couch that he decided to go for a nice little ‘walk’. I mean, he did actually walk but it was to map out the area more. Know his location, check the surroundings. See if those wolves or anyone might’ve gotten close. He also didn’t really want to talk with Vector or Vivian as he’s only tolerating them right now. He doesn’t like to open up and just chit chat to those not close to him. So this was a nice excuse and distraction to keep him busy. Make him feel more grounded and safe knowing they still have more time. And by the time he got back, he had a clearer head and was ready to take on the day...that is until he entered the home and found chaos all around. 

Where he shut the door quietly and could hear from the front of the house of Youngjae exclaiming,

“Where’d they go?! I left for like two seconds!” 

“Two seconds?! It was way more than two! And you can’t get mad at us, you told us not to separate them!” Bam shouts back.

“What are we gonna do?!” Jackson exclaims next.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Jinyoung replies with sass.

“I told you how it was for me!” 

“What about your parents, Youngjae?” Danny asks with hope.

“They said not to worry-”

“Not to worry! But Mark-”

“Ok, just what in the hell is going on?” Suga cuts in loudly so they can hear him as they obviously were in too much of a panic to realize he had entered the home, much less standing there in the doorway.

And Suga has seen enough as he had taken in the teenagers acting like there was a fire in the house and they were trapped inside. Some pacing. Some picking up things and having it crack and break under the pressure, to them looking all wide eyed and about to hyperventilate. 

Instantly all of them look at him like a lifeline with them all shouting at once, Jackson wailing in relief and Yugyeom and Bam trying to talk over the other while clinging to him.

“Hyung!” 

Even Jinyoung, Youngjae and Danny were calling him this with hopes that Suga could save them from what’s going down as they speak.

“Enough!” Suga shouts over them, his voice demanding attention that immediately has the hybrids going silent.

“Great, now that we have that out of the way, how bout one of you tell me what’s going on-”

They all start to talk at once and Suga sighs as he can already feel a headache coming on.

“Forgive me, I should’ve been more specific, you, you tell me what’s going on,” Suga points to Youngjae as asking Jackson, Bam and Yugyeom and they’ll be here forever.

“What?! Come on, bro!” Bam complains.

“Why not me?!” Jackson asks.

“Not even me?” Yugyeom pouts.

“Guys this isn’t the time,” Jinyoung scolds as Suga pays attention to Youngjae.

“Um...actually now that I think about it, hyung might not be the best one to tell,” Youngjae laughs nervously at the end as the more he thinks about it, the more his brother’s life will be in danger by the hunter.

“What do you mean?” Suga questions as his expression grows serious.

He already knows Mark and Jaebum aren’t around and if the brother of that alpha won’t tell him, then it confirms something is going down involving those two. 

“No, where are they?” he directs the question instead as he notices the others looking hesitant now too.

“But he used medicine on me. It could help!” Jackson says.

“Yeah, or he’d kill him first,” Jinyoung replies back.

“Guys we’re running out of time here,” Danny whines.

“What do we do?” Bam and Yugyeom are back to clinging and letting out noises of distress.

“We need to do something!” Jinyoung demands as they all ignore Suga now as if he’s still not standing there.

“My parents are coming and said we need to stay calm or we’ll only make the situation worse-”

They must be in the house still and by his guess, they’re upstairs so that’s where Suga decides to take himself when the others notice.

“Hyung wait!” Yugyeom calls for him as they’re all scrambling to catch up.

Suga is halfway up the stairs by then as he continues onward. That is until Jackson suddenly appears at the foot,

“Hey, hyung...buddy ol pal...apple of my eye...do you know how dashing you look today? And that you really shouldn’t just go barging in there because so much is at stake right now!” Jackson starts off slow, trying to block Suga’s path but Suga just easily moves him to the side and Jackson’s words speed up and grow more desperate to be heard.

“If none of you will tell me then I’ll find out for myself,” Suga mumbles as he’s determined now to stop whatever is happening.

Bam then appears, grabbing his shoulders firmly,

“Ok, so something is obviously going down right now and we really had no clue until we woke up this morning and giving you weren't here and we’re all just teenagers and learning about things that maybe they wouldn’t have landed in this situation if we knew before but now we do and we really want both to remain alive and well so if you could please not kill Jaebum-”

“He’s in rut!” Jackson can’t keep it in any longer as Suga kept walking with Bam holding onto his shoulders and they were nearing the door already.

Suga finally stops, eyes going wide before rounding on them.

“He’s WHAT?!” 

“We’re sorry hyung! Everything happened so fast and we had no idea Jaebum’s rut could be so dangerous and serious!” Yugyeom cries out. 

“You’re damn right it's dangerous! Are you guys out of your mind? Even letting the alpha take Mark back to his den?!” 

Suga looks ready to murder.

“Oh boy,” Danny voices as Suga looks dangerous himself.

His hands are already moving to mess with the pouches on his vest as he heads right to the door. The others soon rush forward, trying to stop Suga as he has his hand on the door knob and about to open it. All of them shouting over the other and panicking as they try to squish together that one ends up making the other pushing the door open instead of closing it and falling forward. That proceeds to one grabbing a hold of the other to stop their fall and then a chain reaction happens as all of them are falling into the room and landing on the floor. All taking in the sight on the bed.

Of a giant beast hovering over Mark, shielding him with just his mere size and they definitely notice that Jaebum is hard as Bam lets out a, ‘Oh wow,’ in awe. But all of them have fear strike them because Jaebum is surely gonna try and mount Mark right now as he’s in rut and they’re about to watch in the tangled mess that they’re in on the floor, with Suga trapped underneath--

But instead something else is happening as they fumble for words to stop what they think is about to take place and watch as Jaebum---

Actually shifts. He shifts back to his ‘human’ form and right into Mark’s open arms before crashing their lips together. Not even caring that the others are in the room as Mark keeps his attention on him and reacting back to the kiss eagerly. The two just heatedly making out right in front of them. Jaebum already lifting Mark’s one leg up so he can try and shove his cock inside--

“Nope. Nope, nope!” Youngjae hollers as he pushes and shoves his way out of the tangled mess to get out of the room.

For clearly, things are about to get real intimate and with Jaebum having shifted back there was no more need to worry anymore. 

Danny barely has time to register himself being pulled out of the tangled mess next and dragged out the door by Youngjae before hearing and seeing the rest of the chaotic mess going down. Like with Jinyoung flushing from the sight of the two and with such a strong smell of alpha and Mark’s pheromones, it has him shifting into his fox and soon Jackson is doing the same. But so he can escape the tangled mess and gently pick Jinyoung up by the back of his scruff before running out of the room. All while Yugyeom has his eyes squeezed shut and still clinging to his hyung and Bam is watching with glee until Suga is now free to move and mumbles under his breath of how he’s gonna murder that kid when this is all over. Before he manages to get Yugyeom out of the room before coming back to drag Bam. And of course Bam whines and tries to cling to the carpet but is still dragged out in the end and the door being shut behind them…

And that’s how Vivian and Vector find the others as they rushed home in a panic and entering the home to find them all in the living room just sitting quietly in time out in chairs and away from each other as Suga is propped up in the chair grumpily cleaning his weapons and mumbling under his breath about how he never should’ve brought Mark to Korea.

But hey, at least they all learned that they didn’t have to worry about Jaebum with Mark when he goes into rut anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, there is gonna be a smut scene the next chapter. I just ran out of time and must go to work now. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I'm proud of this chapter! :D

Lips meld together passionately once more before Jaebum parts Mark’s lips to slide his tongue inside and taste him. Mark moans, barely having time to breathe as how eager Jaebum is. How he’s acting like he can’t get enough. Like he needs Mark as oxygen in order to survive. 

It’s hot. Both from how his body is on fire with need and from how dominant Jaebum is being right now. Hands all over him. Gripping, kneading, groping. All while passionately making out and letting out aroused noises and groans as he keeps diving back in. How he doesn’t even want to part for a second as he needs his mate that badly. And though he can’t speak much, he’s managed to say three words so far that he keeps repeating. 

“Baby.”

It comes out rough and deep but also in a pleading tone. Telling him that he needs him. That he can’t stop.

“Mark.”

Calling out his name with such passion, such meaning. His voice alone telling what his expression is showing that Mark can’t see. Letting Mark hear how much he means to him. How much Mark drives him wild and yet grounds him at the same time. How strongly he reacts to him and how Mark is his everything.

“Mine.”

This one is always said in a possessive tone. Declaring Mark as his and no one else is allowed to have him. Growls coming forth with claws holding Mark beneath him before he can regain some control. Going all alpha and dominant and when Mark gets so submissive, baring his neck or letting out a pleased noise as he leads him back into another needy kiss, it helps to calm Jaebum. Guides him back from the strong urges to breed and claim. 

And Mark eats it all up. Basks in it as it makes him feel loved and cherished. Makes him react even stronger and become needier. Letting all of Jaebum’s love dye into his skin and connect straight to his soul. How he’s dripping with slick constantly now and body so ready for what’s to come. 

Mark ends up letting out a sound that sounds like a purr. It’s by accident as Mark was finally giving some seconds to breathe when he felt Jaebum’s hand move back down to lift his one leg up by his thigh. Jaebum’s gonna try again since the first time he couldn’t get his cock in as Jaebum’s not exactly thinking straight right now and in this position it’s harder to just rub his cock against Mark’s hole and expect it to go in. But Jaebum wanted to love on Mark more. To kiss him and touch that it kept him from getting frustrated and distracted him a bit but now he wants inside Mark. Needs to be inside him and he’s gonna try again. And this time Mark is gonna help him. So the purr noise comes out as Mark is trying to catch his breath and gather words to say and boy does Jaebum react to it. 

Instantly he takes it as Mark is excited and totally down for him to take him now. To claim him. To breed him and it gets the alpha very excited. Making him more eager as his hips are already thrusting forward and grinding his cock against Mark’s ass. The fat thick cock slipping in Mark’s slick and missing each time and brushing against his hole before hitting the sheets below and up toward Mark’s own cock. Either way, Mark is moaning encouragingly as Jaebum is determined to get inside this time. Jaebum even has the look of determination on his face as a part of his tongue is sticking out and he’s growling, eyes looking right at Mark’s hole and his cock sliding against it--

Mark can feel Jaebum’s claws on his thigh as he fights to remain in control and not go wild right off the bat and soon finds himself being manhandled more as Jaebum moves his hands to Mark’s hips where he pulls fast. Mark lets out a little squeak as he’s moved forward toward Jaebum before he finds his legs being bent and his hips raised off the bed with his ass in the air. He’s practically bent in half now and luckily he’s quite flexible as he lets Jaebum do his thing and when he feels Jaebum’s cock grind against him again, needy noises escape.

He can feel the base of Jaebum’s cock too. Can feel it’s harder than the rest of his cock and hotter too. Pulsing to get bigger, waiting for the moment it can lock inside of his tight heat. Where Jaebum’s balls are swollen and heavy as he wants to release his seed deep inside him. 

“Bummie...alpha…”

Jaebum reacts to those words the most Mark finds. That even in this state, Jaebum knows what it means. That he can still feel Mark’s love and affection. That he can hear in Mark’s tone how much he means to him. 

“Baby...Mark…”

Jaebum answers him as his hips keep moving. He can’t stop. He can’t. He needs inside Mark. Needs to breed him. To claim him. It hurts not being inside. He needs to feel those velvety walls clenching around his cock. Feel Mark’s heat and scent surrounding him. Fuck he needs him so bad or he’s gonna go crazy.

Need to fuck. Need to breed. Need to claim. Those three words are repeating now in his head, taking over everything else. Watching his cock head hit Mark’s hole, not even registering that Mark has reached down to help and guide his cock to his hole as finally, finally, he can feel it. He can feel himself bout to dive into where he needs to be. Deep inside Mark’s hole that stretches around him just to cling soon after.

“Fu-” Mark lets out as Jaebum doesn’t go in slowly either.

Oh no. This alpha shoves his cock right in. Pushing, pushing, stretching him until he’s all the way in and stops for a brief second. Only because Mark clenches down so tightly and Jaebum is still from the intense pleasure and not wanting to cum until he’s locked inside. So he forces his hips to remain still as Mark adjusts. As Mark is already panting and letting out tiny noises from how deep Jaebum is and how he can feel how hot and hard he is inside him. Can feel the knot trying to get a bit bigger already. 

Mark should’ve taken a deep breath before his body relaxed slightly cause that was signal for Jaebum to move and holy fucking god--

“Jae...Jae...wait...fuck...alpha!”

Mark’s voice is high pitched and breathy as moans are knocked out of his body from how quick and fast Jaebum was to start up a brutal pace. Already moving his hips back just to slam back in hard. Not giving Mark a chance to breathe or catch up as he repeats the process. Totally fucking into him with abandon as the instinct to breed is too strong. Literally fucking him like an animal as he keeps shoving his cock back inside, hands still gripped on the back of his thighs as he keeps him bent in half and pounding into him.

“Oh...ah...nnn...Bummie...too much...can’t...can’t...fuck...fuck…”

The pleasure was intense. Hitting him like a train with each thrust as he was split in half each time and yet Mark loved it. It felt so fucking good and the fact that Jaebum can’t help himself and keeps fucking wildly...it was very hot.

The bed is knocking into the wall, the box spring shaking as Mark is crying out in bliss. Clinging to the bed sheets as he can’t do anything but take, take, take Jaebum’s cock over and over again. And Jaebum’s nailing into his sweet spot each time now. Hitting it dead on and right up against his cervix too that has Mark crying out louder, body trembling as he’s gonna cum soon.

“Yes...fuck...ah...there...there...so fucking good...so good...alpha...cum-cumming-ah!”

His whole body convulses, as his orgasm rocks through his body and intensifies as Jaebum doesn’t slow down one bit. In fact, he keeps going and it sends Mark’s body into overdrive, tears running down his face as his body thrums with constant intense pleasure.

“No...too much...Bummie...please!”

His cock spurts again onto his chest and neck as Mark cries out and Jaebum’s hips slap against his ass. Fuck, he can feel Jaebum so deep inside him too. Like he’s inside his stomach and his omega instincts sing at that. Wanting the alpha as deep as he can go. To release inside his womb. Filling him up until he’s leaking the alpha’s cum all over the bed below. 

And Mark can feel the knot growing bit by bit. How before Jaebum could go all the way inside him but over time, the knot was getting bigger and making it harder. Making Jaebum work to keep shoving his cock back inside the drenched heat as slick squelches and oozes out to coat his ass and thighs. Can feel the moment Jaebum is stopped now as the knot grows big enough that it’s too hard to push past Mark’s rim and catches. It has Jaebum growling now too. Determined to shove his knot in too as his pace only slows down a bit but his cock is still hot and pulsing. Twitching inside of Mark with each thrust as the knot gets bigger and bigger to the point Jaebum is grinding against his hole, ready to push his knot through. 

Jaebum’s breath is against his face as he leans over, hips still rolling, Mark’s body caged in and still bent in half with his ass in the air. He can hear Jaebum growling and panting. Whining at how badly he wants to be locked inside. Calling out his name, sharp teeth felt against his jawline and a cat ear twitching constantly against the side of his face.

“Baby...Mark...Mine…”

Mark clings to Jaebum’s broad shoulders, his sweet moans and pleas filling the room as his omega instincts take over. Making him relax his body in order to prepare naturally to accept the knot. The pleasure and Jaebum’s scent and aura help to distract him from growing nervous or scared as he finds himself wanting to take the knot more and more. Encouraging the alpha to do so with each grind, working the knot in closer and closer to shoving it inside.

“Please...please...want it...want your knot...shove it inside...yes...yes...yes...oh...knotting...can feel you knotting me-JAE!”

Mark’s body shakes as he feels the moment the knot pops inside and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to start back up grinding. Pushing his cock head right up against his cervix again as the knot expands and locks them in place. Making Jaebum unable to move much as both are overtaken by intense pleasure once more as it takes only a matter of seconds before both are cumming together. Mark’s nails digging into Jaebum’s back as Jaebum almost roars from how hard his body convulses as he blacks out from pleasure, the sound muffled as his instincts tell him to bite and he does. But he bites the collar instead of into Mark’s scent gland as he cock starts releasing right into Mark’s womb. Mark whines as he feels the hot seed filling him up to the point he thinks he’s gonna burst while his own cock spurts cum between them. 

It’s a lot too as even as Mark tries to come down from his orgasm, he can still feel Jaebum cumming. And each time, Jaebum groans, body shaking in aftershocks as he emptied himself inside of Mark. Keeping Mark still who tries to wiggle a bit from everything he’s feeling. 

It’s only after several moments that Jaebum finally stops cumming and moves them carefully so Mark isn’t bent in half anymore and they can lay on their sides facing each other. Mark is a blushing mess right now as he feels so warm and full. His stomach bloating a bit and some cum seeping past the knot from how much of it there is. 

So this is what knotting was like and Mark finds he really likes it. If it feels really good now, he can only imagine how it’ll feel when he’s in heat.

Loud purring can be heard now as Jaebum nuzzles against his face. It seems Jaebum’s urges have calmed down a bit and now he’s back to being the cute pre-rut Jaebum as his tail swishes back and forth content in doing a good job of breeding his mate. 

“Someone’s happy,” Mark giggles as he nuzzles back to show affection.

“Should I purr too?” he asks amused as he lets his fingers trace along Jaebum’s face.

A rumble is heard that Mark thinks Jaebum is encouraging him to do so. Mark smiles at this and attempts to purr back but ends up giggling at how excited Jaebum gets with the loud thumping of his tail being heard.

“Such a good alpha,” Mark praises as his fingers now run through the raven hair and over the cat ears.

“I would ask how long till the knot goes down but you can’t really talk right now. I probably should’ve found out how long ruts last for hybrids or if each person is different for I’m not sure. I guess I’ll just go with the flow--”

It’s at this time that the knot goes down and instantly Mark can feel the flow of cum gushing out of him. It has him going shy and blushing where Jaebum on the other hand is not happy. He gets all grumpy as his cock slips out and he’s already trying to shove his fingers inside to block the rest from coming out. Even trying to scoop some and shove it back inside with thankfully not clawed fingers. All while Mark is moaning and whining at his hole being sore and his body sensitive and reacting to his touch.

“You silly panther, stop...you can put more in me later,” Mark tells him as he tries to distract him with a kiss. 

It stops Jaebum’s whining and soon he is eager to return the kiss with one of his own. And then another. And another. Where Mark’s plan backfires as Jaebum is ready to use this time to love on Mark more and have him go through several more orgasms alone while he waits to knot him again. Which isn’t long as hearing and seeing how well he pleases Mark has him ready to go in minutes and Mark is knotted once more...and then hours later….and hours after that...and into the night twice...with Mark only able to sleep in between and thankful for the others putting food and water inside by the door before finding himself waking up in the early morning with Jaebum humping his ass and knotting him for the final time before Mark passes out and sleeps the whole rest of the day.

Jaebum found himself taking a nice cat nap as he watched Mark sleep until he was lured to sleep by Mark’s steady lullaby of his heart beat. But now as he’s awake and nuzzling close, booping him with feline kisses and body caged around him protectively, he’s a bit worried. 

Mark’s been sleeping for a while now. And where Jaebum was on cloud nine and his rut long since gone now thanks to having his mate there with him that it didn’t last as long as his other ruts have...he’s growing worried. Did he go too far? Too much? His mind is a bit hazy at parts...well a lot of parts….did he remember to have Mark eat during breaks? Drink enough? Rest enough? Mark is only human too…

Oh my god! What if he put him in a coma?! 

The panther nudges Mark’s body, hoping to get a response but Mark doesn’t budge at all and the way he moved when booped, you would’ve thought he was dead if it wasn’t for his heartbeat and breathing. 

He boops a little harder, but the love marked body stills back into the nest on the bed before Jaebum is shifting. 

“Baby?” Jaebum calls out as his anxiety is rising and he gently shakes Mark.

Still no response. 

Ok, don’t panic. Everything is ok. He’s breathing. His heart beat is steady. He’s fucking breathtakingly beautiful covered in your love and cum and we do not need to start panicking and causing a ruckus like some love struck fool---

“Mom! Dad!” Jaebum calls out as he rushes out of bed, stumbling over dirty clothes on the floor.

He barely gets the door open as he shifts back into his panther form and meows the sound of his people in search of his parents. Who were downstairs in the dining room with the others. Youngjae is laughing up a storm as he can understand what Jaebum is meowing about frantically to their parents while the others just hear loud and obnoxious sounds coming from the giant beast.

Vector and Vivian soon smile themselves in amusement and how much in love he is with Mark.

“Son, hold on, wait a second,” Vivian coos as she gently closes Jaebum’s mouth before petting the top of his head.

“What is happening?” Jackson asks in between bites.

“Yeah why is he so panicked?” Jinyoung frowns with his coffee mug covering his expression.

“How can you even understand any of that?” Bam is in awe.

“It made my head hurt,” Yugyeom states as he had to cover his ears that are still ringing.

“Well Youngjae was laughing so it must not be anything bad,” Danny says.

Youngjae snorts again as he tries to stop laughing but can’t help it. Suga just raises an eyebrow as he looks up over the newspaper in front of him.

“But Mom! I think I accidentally killed Mark!” Jaebum exclaimed as he shifted back and stood there completely nude with his ass facing the others.

Suga’s expression alone has Youngjae back to laughing so hard and beating a fist on the table.

“You know he’s got a nice ass since seeing it twice now,” Bam comments before Yugyeom covers his eyes.

“Bam,” Yugyeom warns with a growl as he’s obviously jealous and Bam smirks,

“Don’t worry bae, your ass is the best. So good that you should let me grope you right now.”

Bam tries to do just that as Jinyoung rolls his eyes and ignores their display of affection as he focuses on his best friend freaking out.

“Why do you think that? Your parents checked up on you two throughout your whole rut and jut this morning told us that you two were sleeping.”

“That’s the thing! He won’t wake up!” Jaebum panics and turns toward them.

Suga huffs as he pulls the newspaper higher so he doesn’t have to look at certain parts,

“So much for enjoying a nice breakfast,” he mumbles under his breath as he reaches for the knife when no one is looking--

“The knife won’t be necessary, Suga. My son is just overprotective and doesn’t realize since Mark is human, he’s gonna need more time to recover than a hybrid would. For normally humans don’t have that much sex or such intensity even when in heat or rut. And Mark wasn’t in heat to start with so give him some time. He’ll most likely wake up either tonight or tomorrow,” Vector states calmly.

Suga mumbles under his breath again as he puts the knife back down. All while Jaebum was now standing there flushing at realizing that he just loved on his baby a bit too hard so Mark was just resting. 

Whoops.

Youngjae is still full of giggles at seeing his brother embarrassed now for making a fool out of himself.

“How cute,” Jinyoung teases and Jaebum sulks, growling right away,

“I’m not cute!” 

“Says the one who was totally cute during pre-rut,” Jinyoung throws back with sass.

“I can’t help myself during that so you can’t count it against me!”

“Honey, how bout you put on some clothes and come join us for breakfast. Mark said it was hard to get you to eat much as you kept giving all the food to him so I know you must be starving.”

At that, Jaebum's stomach grumbles loudly and he flushes more before Vector passes him over some spare clothes out of one of the drawers nearby.

“Thanks,” he says before getting dressed and soon sitting down to join them. 

“So uh, can we just forget the whole rut thing happened?” he asks with hope that they won’t be discussing this lovely topic over breakfast.

But then he catches the others smirking and knows breakfast is gonna be hell.

“No, I think it’ll do us all good talking about it,” Jackson starts.

“Since you can’t remember most of it it’s our duty as your pack to fill you in right?” Jinyoung hops right on the bandwagon.

“Yes, our wonderful leader and alpha who we’ve suffered greatly as well,” Yugyeom throws in.

“We even got to bond with hyung more,” Bam states, “But we should bond more with you too.”

It didn’t help at all when he saw Danny’s and Youngjae’s matching sunshine smiles either.

“Wait till you hear all about it brother,” Youngjae goes all eye smile.

Someone please help him.

He tries to back out, saying he’s no longer hungry but his father keeps him in his chair and he groans in misery as the pack lays it on him. He’s not the only one suffering as Suga was forced to eat breakfast with them too and now has to hear how Jaebum was all romantic and dorky toward his baby brother. As the whole time he wants to jump over the table and fight Jaebum but nooo, someone made it a rule that no murdering should happen at the dining table. 

So Suga is mumbling under his breath how he just has to wait until breakfast is over…

All in all. It was chaotic and loud and though it was embarrassing, Jaebum finds that the pack is happy and smiling halfway through. That the pack trust him more and that they actually had bonded a bit more through his rut experience. 

And Mark did eventually wake up the next morning like he’d been in a coma and wondering where he was and such from sleeping so hard. It was cute along with his bed head. And it was even cuter when Mark began giggling as the pack told him how protective Jaebum was while he slept and how worried he was too. From pacing and checking on him constantly to waiting and getting excited thinking he was gonna wake up before sulking when he didn’t. And Jaebum was already pulling Mark into his arms to love on him, making Mark’s smile beam more and his giggles grow louder as the pack’s fond laughter grew too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I have a busy few days ahead of me so chapters might not be long or be posted late to missing a day. It just all depends on time and how things go but just a heads up. Either way, Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

“One more hug.”

Jaebum’s smile grows at hearing those words in such a sweet caring tone before he’s wrapping Mark back up in his arms.

“A long hug. More than a few seconds,” Mark is quick to add as he latches on to keep Jaebum there.

Jaebum chuckles, nuzzling close as he presses a kiss softly to Mark’s forehead,

“I’m gonna be late, baby,” he says in amusement as he makes no attempt to move.

“But I’m gonna miss you,” Mark’s voice takes on a tinge of sadness as he pouts and tries to bury his face further into Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum’s heart constricts as he’s already contemplating skipping another day of school--

“Oh no, not happening. School is important and I think you two had enough time together during his rut. So a few hours isn’t gonna hurt anyone,” Suga’s voice is heard as he appears in the foyer.

Mark tries to give him the pouty face but Suga doesn’t cave this time though it was very hard to resist mind you.

“Come, the faster he goes, the faster he can come back to you and we all know this kid is gonna come back to you, unfortunately for me.”

Suga huffs slightly toward the end as he gives Jaebum a look. Jaebum just smirks before saying,

“Just one more kiss before I go.”

Suga rolls his eyes because here they go again being lovey dovey for another five minutes as one kiss turns into two...three...four…

Suga’s patience is wearing thin as he’s about to yeet Jaebum out the front door of his own home when Youngjae comes back inside the house,

“Come on bro! I would like to walk to Danny’s class before the bell rings!” 

Youngjae doesn’t wait for his response as he’s already dragging Jaebum away who begins to whine right away.

“But-but-my baby!” 

“Bye Mark! See you later!” Youngjae waves and gives a big sunshine smile as he continues to drag Jaebum out the door and close it behind him.

Suga watches out the window as he sees Youngjae struggling to get Jaebum inside the car as well as Jackson making heart eyes at Jinyoung as he leans on the window and talks to him from outside the car. Danny has to eventually get out and help Youngjae until finally Jaebum is in the driver’s side, grumpily putting on his seat belt with the biggest sulking face ever before Jackson is now giving puppy eyes and waving sadly as the car slowly takes off down the driveway.

Oh for the love of god---

Suga can see a depressed Jackson sulking his way back to the house and Mark is in no better shape as he clings to his hand and goes all quiet. Meanwhile there’s already bickering coming from the kitchen as Bam and Yugyeom are arguing over something. And by the time Jackson shuts the front door behind him, whatever they were bickering over is done with as now a heavy make out session was in order with the two talking dirty to one another.

“Really guys?! Right now? Can’t you see that it might not be a good time?” Suga’s voice cuts in as he enters the kitchen with Mark still clinging to his hand and Jackson slowly making his way to the island to plop down pathetically in the chair.

Bam and Yugyeom separate long enough to look at what Suga might be talking about to see Mark and Jackson are down in the dumps. Instantly the two feel for them as they wipe their mouths from saliva and make their way over to them.

“But you see, we were trying to make breakfast for everyone to help cheer them up!” Bam lets out and Yugyeom nods in agreement.

“We just couldn’t decide on what to make.”

“No thank you, I’m not hungry,” both Jackson and Mark say at the same time.

Jackson is even sprawled his arms out as his one cheek is squished against the counter top and making his pout even bigger.

“You two have to eat. And after that, there’s much to be done. Like learning for you guys as well. We may have had some slacking over the past few weeks so we have a lot to catch up on. Not only that but more training,” Suga tells the two as he helps Mark sit beside Jackson.

Jackson pulls Mark’s chair close to him automatically so they can cuddle in misery together as Suga starts moving about the kitchen and looking at what he can make for breakfast. Jackson rests his chin on top of Mark’s head as he wraps his arms around him and keeps him in his lap,

“But we trained already while they were in rut. Shouldn’t we get a day off?!” 

“You guys already started?” Mark perks up at that.

Bam and Yugyeom follow Suga’s directions as he gives them and helps to prepare breakfast with him,

“We went over a lot of the basics like what hyung trained us in already,” Yugyeom replies.

“I finally got to try to handle a knife properly and let me tell you, it did not go well,” Bam laughs at himself.

“He about took his own eye out,” Jackson teases.

“Hey! It’s not easy like hyung makes it look like, ok?! Besides, you sucked at it too,” Bam retorts back as he waves the carton of eggs around before Yugyeom takes them so the eggs won’t break.

“You guys lacked in areas but excelled in others. You’re also all hybrids so weapons aren't really something you guys need for protection but it does help to know how to use some. Especially if you need to create distance, not expose yourself or make it fast and smooth. Everything depends on the situation you’re in,” Suga explains.

“There he goes being all mentor-wise again,” Jackson smiles fondly. 

Suga chops the veggies with quick swift movements as Yugyeom made sure they were clean and ready to go beforehand,

“I hate to say it but...that was one thing my father was good at. At creating perfect hunters. His technique and the way he taught...it helped make me into the hunter I am today. But though I may be using some of his teachings, I taught myself a lot as well as not using the same tactics when I teach you all…”

Suga falls quiet as if he’s being taken back to those times of growing up and being trained into a hunter and Mark’s voice breaks through that silence with his own soft quiet tone,

“I’m sorry, it must’ve been painful.”

A small smile forms on his face as he continues chopping the veggies and scooping them up with the knife to put into the skillet. Suga didn’t even say the ways his father had taught him. How he was punished for every wrong mistake. One inch off. One wrong blink. Where one bruise became five. Where one cut became deeper each time. No slacking. No time to cry or stop as your chances of survival went down each second. Not even being his son made the teachings any softer or with love. It was harsh and cold. Eyes lethal. Tone holding no emotion. 

‘You’re a tool Yoongi. Your body is a weapon of your choosing. Your mind and reflexes being the reason you survive to the next day. You account for every situation. Gain knowledge to know your enemy. Use your instincts to guide you on the choices you make and don’t hesitate you hear me? Don’t ever second guess yourself. Act on it. And don’t follow your heart. It’ll mislead you. It’s only good for pumping blood through your body and nothing else. For if you start letting your emotions take over it’ll be your downfall as it only takes one second for everything to change and fall apart.’

Suga’s smile grows despite his past memories,

“Getting to be where I am today makes it all worth it. Having a little brother. Gaining several more and being able to help protect you all...it's all I could ever want.”

The four look at Suga’s back as he says those words. How all of them tear up a bit, especially Mark as their hearts tug and swell with emotions.

“Hyung!” they all exclaim before Yugyeom throws himself at Suga first.

“Hey hey, the food! It’s gonna burn!” Suga lets out as he’s being moved from the stove as Bam comes to hug him next with Yugyeom still latched on.

Suga barely has time to set the knife down on the counter before Mark is adding on with Jackson seconds behind as they all coo over how much Suga truly loves them. Suga is a blushing mess, becoming all grumpy and jumbled as he doesn’t know how to handle these strong emotions and yells at them to let go. 

They don’t let go and despite him complaining about it, he’s actually smiling too…

“So when can I learn to fire a gun?” Mark asks out of the blue in the middle of the eating breakfast.

Jackson about chokes as he was in mid inhale of orange juice when Mark brought up this question.

“You’re on this again?” Bam brings up as well after chewing on a piece of his omelette.

“I want to know how to handle every weapon,” Mark states with determination as he wants to be helpful to the pack.

“Everyone else has claws and sharp teeth and all this strength but I don’t. I can handle a knife pretty well and I’m flexible but what if there’s several of the enemy coming?”

“A gun isn’t all that you know,” Suga replies, “They make loud noise. It can jam. You have to reload and it can backfire on you if you miss the shot. Personally I think swords would be best for you but I’m not completely opposed to teaching you in case there’s a time you need to use a gun.”

“But hyung! Mark will have us!” Yugyeom protests as he sets his glass of chocolate milk back down.

“Yeah with us we’ll protect you so you don’t even have to lift a single finger!” Bam adds on.

“No one will lay a hand on Yien with us around,” Jackson agrees.

“But I want to be useful too. I want to be as strong as a hybrid...an equal,” Mark whispers out but they all hear it.

“Mark…” their hearts swell with emotions as they take in Mark’s expression too.

The three hybrids instantly move closer to shower Mark in affection as Suga leans into the palm of his hand.

“I may not know exactly everything about packs but from what I do know is that you’re stronger than you think you are, Mark.”

“But I’m only human,” Mark replies back confused.

“But you’re the center of the pack; the heart. Not just anyone falls into that position. You have to be strong, strong like the leader and at times even stronger than the alpha in time of need. It also takes a lot of strength to keep the pack together and functioning and that’s why a lot of packs fail. Because they don’t have a strong center to protect, guide and lean on. And what I’ve seen so far and heard, you’ve already done many things for this chaotic pack that no one else could’ve done.” 

“And let’s not forget how you just went through a rut with a pureblooded alpha that not many humans can survive, much less tame the hybrid into shifting back just so they can kiss and hold you properly,” Jackson informs.

“Even Mr. and Mrs. Lim were in awe!” Bam adds.

Mark’s smile grows as he takes in the praising words and his mood lightens a bit,

“Then I am helpful to you guys?”

“Of course! You help in so many ways. Like right now, you’re smiling which is making us smile. You don’t need to force yourself to do anything. Just continue being you. Continue being human for me, ok?” Yugyeom says and it really sinks in for Mark.

Especially since Yugyeom is no longer human and him asking for him to continue being human for him, means a lot. Wanting to be reminded of what being human was like. To make sure he doesn’t forget who he was or who he’s becoming. To make sure he doesn’t lose himself to the animal completely and become feral. And without Mark even knowing, he’s been doing that for all of them. Keeping Jackson who had been ‘stuck’ in his hybrid form for years but yet didn’t go feral once because Mark treated him as a person, a loved one and kept showing his compassion and caring ways. Like how Bam was able to continue being ‘human’ as he got closer to the omega and the others. How Mark would listen to his ramblings about anything and everything and found his pranks and dances enjoyable. How Mark brought Yugyeom and Jinyoung back to themselves and how ever since coming into Jaebum and Youngjae’s life, he’s helped them grow to love more human interactions and affections. To blend in better and find other hybrids to form a pack together…

He really is the heart of the pack. The human part of them.

Tears start to fall and the others already saw it coming as Mark radiates happiness at being useful to his loved ones and feeling like he fits in. That he’s actually good and not a bad omen like he thought he was since birth. 

“I love you guys...so...so much…” Mark cries out and the others coo.

Bam had recorded the moment and sends it to the others in group chat before joining Jackson and Yugyeom in bringing Mark into a hug,

“We love you too, Mark!” They exclaim, Jackson rocking Mark back and forth as Yugyeom hugs him from behind and Bam chuckles at his cuteness while ruffling his hair.

Suga watches fondly himself. Repeating to himself how much this was worth it. How the past had nothing on the present happiness and warmth he was feeling…

“Jaebum!”

“Jaebum!”

“Oppa!”

“Oh Alpha…”

“We missed you Jaebum!”

“Where have you been?”

“Alpha come over here!”

Jaebum doesn’t even hear them calling out. The omegas fangirling and gushing over him while trying to seduce them from afar but Jaebum keeps moving forward through the crowd of people. His, ‘Don’t fuck with me’ vibe being read loud and clear to the males as they part to let him through but the females are loving it and wanting to gain his attention. Thinking he’s super hot and totally wanting a piece of that. Which sadly Jaebum hasn’t been giving to any of them for a while now. No wink. No smirk. No predatory gaze of, ‘Lets go to the bathroom for a quickie.’ The girls that were lucky to have a taste never got a second chance and never got enough. Not one kiss. Nothing intimate other than condom on, cock in and then the fuck of their life before that was it. Leaving you in a daze after making sure you were dressed and on your way. But why not now? What had changed? Why has the drama stopped? Why are no females speaking of their one night stand with Jaebum? 

“I don’t know why Becky thinks she can glare at me because I am not the reason you stopped hoeing around,” Jinyoung speaks as he walks beside his best friend.

Jaebum snorts a bit but doesn’t reply back as he’s brought right back to his thoughts of Mark. On missing Mark. On thinking of what he’s doing right now. Of him wearing his clothes still. Being all cute and adorable and--

“Jaebum, your class is this way, not back toward the front entrance where I know you’re trying to go right back to Mark,” Jinyoung grabs him and keeps him from turning back.

“It’s not fair! If I can’t stay home with Mark then I should get to bring my baby with me!”

“You know why you can’t do that and would that really be a good idea? Or did you forget about all the thirsty alphas here?”

Jaebum growls under his breath, “How could I when you hoe’d yourself around the school too?” 

Jinyoung chuckles, “See, this is why we got along so well. And look, we both stopped the moment we met a certain someone. Seems like fate right? That two best friends would find the one for them at the same time too? Better yet, so that we’ll remain together even after graduating high school?” 

Jaebum’s mouth twitches into a smile as he nudges Jinyoung’s shoulder playfully,

“You talk like you weren't planning on sticking with me when you know we spent countless nights with Youngjae talking about us all remaining together even after we graduated.”

Jinyoung’s smile grows and his eye wrinkles come forth, “Like I could part from you guys. No matter if we had to choose on a college or a job or whatever it may be...I was gonna follow you on whatever path you chose.”

The the two lock gazes and their smiles match,

“And now we added more people onto that list,” Jaebum states and Jinyoung hums in agreement.

“I don’t think college will do though.”

Jaebum shrugs his shoulders, “There’s no rush. Even if the day of graduation came tomorrow and we still haven’t decided, it doesn’t mean we need to just randomly pick. As long as we’re together, we’ll find a way and live out the lives we’re meant to.”

“Ah, there’s the leader in you showing again,” Jinyoung teases a bit as he nudges his shoulder back.

“Hey now!” Jaebum reacts to it with another playful shove back of his shoulder.

Which of course, moves Jinyoung into the lockers but he’s laughing up a storm so it’s all good. Jaebum even made sure to pull Jinyoung back to him while grinning and keeping him close as they walked before reaching their class and receiving a text with a photo attachment of Youngjae and Danny holding hands together and being full of sunshine outside the classroom.

Yep, things had looked up in their love lives for sure as well as bringing them all closer and bonding into a true pack with the others…

Especially when Bam sent the video of Mark that all of them watched the moment it was sent. Where Jinyoung and Youngjae were instantly typing away in the group chat with Danny but that wasn’t enough for Jaebum. Oh no. This was his baby! His mate! Jaebum instantly stood up and claimed he had to use the restroom before booking it out of the classroom and into a spare stall before dialing Bam’s number---

Bam was actually about to read the texts out loud when he was interrupted by the phone call coming in. It kind of scares him as it was sudden with Jaebum’s name appearing on the screen that he jumps and about drops the phone in the process. Yugyeom laughs as he thinks it’s funny while him and Jackson are snuggling with Mark still at the dining room table.

“Bro it’s not funny! I wasn’t expecting Jaebum to be calling!” 

Mark perks up at hearing Jaebum’s name and immediately makes grabbie hands,

“Bummie!” 

“Hold on, let me answer it first before he explodes,” Bam says as he hits answer, “Hell-”

“I need to hear my baby’s voice right now,” Jaebum’s voice cuts him off really fast.

Bam snorts cause of course these two are so lovestruck like this. Hell, Mark is already to him and trying to take the phone from him for crying out loud--

“Alright, I got it. You don’t have to try and shove me down,” Bam laughs as Mark is determined to get the phone and they go down in a pile on the ground.

Mark has the phone though and smiles in triumph before putting the phone to his ear,

“Bummie! I miss you!” 

Oh my god, he’s too adorable!

“I miss you too, baby,” Jaebum’s soothing voice replies as he’s no doubt smiling softly too. 

“If you’re calling does that mean school is over?” 

“School just started,” Suga tells Mark who pouts in response.

“No, not yet, baby,” Jaebum speaks then, “But as soon as it is, I’ll be coming back to you, don’t worry.”

“Then why are you calling?” Mark wonders curiously as he continues to lie on the floor on top of Bam.

Bam doesn’t mind as he wraps Mark up in his arms and they lay there together.

“Because I saw the video and needed to hear your voice and let you know how much you mean to me. How special you are to not only me but for the pack too. And how you continue to amaze me every single day-”

“My god, he’s such a sap,” Suga says as Mark has Jaebum on speaker phone so even he can hear how in love he is with Mark.

Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam smile at that because it’s true. Jaebum is a romantic sap for sure when it comes to Mark. Not afraid to show it or say it. No matter who is around or listening. Meanwhile, Mark is blushing away in happiness. His heart beat doing that crazy rhythm of love that’s only for Jaebum. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name all shyly though Jaebum can read in his tone that Mark loved hearing those words.

That he wants to hear more.

“It’s true. That’s why I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could so I could call you and tell you. My baby is so strong and perfect the way he is.”

“I think I’m gonna throw up now,” Suga even makes the expression as he takes the empty plate and heads to the kitchen to get away while the others laugh at his expense.

Jaebum doesn’t pay it no mind as he’s focused on his mate,

“You believe me right? Or do I need to keep telling you everyday until you do?” 

Mark blushes more and tries to hide in Bam’s arms as he grows shyer. 

“I can’t hear you, baby, what did you say?” Jaebum asks as Mark’s words were muffled.

Bam helps lift Mark’s head and coos at his expression as Mark speaks again,

“I said...only if you want to…”

Mark totally wants him too. God, he’s precious!

Jaebum is heard chuckling and no doubt going all eye smiles in the bathroom stall,

“I’ll be sure to start as soon as I get home.”

“K,” Mark manages to get out while laying his head on Bam’s chest now and clutching the phone close to him.

“Sadly I need to head back now-”

“No, not yet--I didn’t even get to ask more about the video. How much did you see? You didn’t hear the part where I said I love you did you?” 

Mark was in a panic from hearing that Jaebum had to go so he was quickly trying to get his words out that he ended up forgetting to say, ‘guys’ in the, ‘I love you’ part. Right away everyone goes wide eyed as Jaebum’s end of the line goes quiet as they all had heard it. Mark doesn’t catch on at first until his brain catches up from what his mouth just said and now Mark is really about to combust on the spot from saying those three words---

Mark panics so much that he does what his first instinct tells him to do.

He ends the call. 

The three all shout, “Wait, wait!” But Mark still hangs up in his panic before hiding in Bam’s arms again. The three can’t help but burst out into laughter from Mark’s cuteness and how shy he got after his panic. No doubt, Jaebum is gonna be a mess all day at school now from Mark’s declaration of love and it adds to their smiles and laughter. 

Oh this was priceless and it took a while for them to pry Mark off of Bam. And even longer when Mark went to try and hide in a burrito blanket on the couch until Suga said it was time to learn and then train and Mark was thankful for the distraction.

And Jaebum...well, Jaebum was stunned speechless. Blushing beet red and heart beating wildly the moment Mark said those words to him minutes ago. Not even realizing that the phone call had ended long since then and it wasn’t until Youngjae found him in the bathroom after class ended that Jaebum was able to semi function again. Where a smile formed and grew and grew the more he repeated those words in his mind. Where his cat ears and tail had come out so naturally and strongly in response to Mark. And how each passing second, he was becoming happier and happier until he was a grinning fool so in love.

Youngjae took time to snap the picture before getting Jaebum to calm down enough that they could leave the room to go get his things and head to the next class. All while Jaebum stared dreamily off into the distance as those three words repeated over and over in his heart…

And it was during fourth period that Jaebum finally realized that he never said it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so ooey gooey cuteness! Ah! The boys are finally free! I'm excited on what they're gonna do next. Until next time! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the 'N' button on my keys keeps going out so if I misspelled something please excuse the mess. XD

Jaebum feels so warm and fuzzy inside that it’s hard to keep himself in check. From how his tail and ears want to come out on top of purring to voice how happy he is; Jaebum is on cloud nine currently and nothing can damper his mood.

Why?

Cause his baby just told him those three magic words! Three words that held so much meaning for the black panther and made his heart swell with emotions and his soul connecting more with his mate.

Mark loves him!

Jaebum doesn’t even care that he’s been grinning like a dork nonstop and that the rest of the day has blurred until he’s now sitting in fourth period still grinning away with glee. 

His baby loves him!

Love, love, love, LOVE!

And he loves him right back. Ah! What a glorious feeling to love and be loved and to share the same passion. His body hums with joy and eyes shine so bright as he can’t stop thinking about Mark. As those words keep repeating over and over and him saying them right back---

It’s like Jaebum’s warm happy bubble popped as his eyes go wide and he gasps so loudly that everyone is looking at him. His hands grip the edge of the desk hard to steady himself because how can he be such a fucking idiot! He never said it back! He was so lost in heaven and joy that he didn’t even realize that the call had ended after he sat there dozing off into lala land for who knows how long! No wonder Mark hung up the phone! He probably thinks he doesn’t feel the same. And here he is just going about the day and working up Mark’s anxiety before realizing what a dumbass he is. 

Oh god! What if he’s too late now? What if Mark’s love turns into hate now because he took too long to realize his mistake? 

Shit, shit, shit---

The bell rings to signal the end of school and Jaebum is the first one to rush out the door after shoving his shit back into his bag. He about knocks out some poor dude when he swings his bag over his shoulder but there’s no time to stop. He must go! Hurry! 

But then he remembers he also took Youngjae, Danny and Jinyoung to school today.

Fuck!

He puts on the brakes barely in time as he stops going straight and takes the sharp corner to head to Youngjae and Danny’s classroom. All while texting Jinyoung to get his ass in gear and meet him there in five minutes or else. He made sure to add multiple grumpy emojis to emphasize his point. 

Should he text Bam or Yugyeom and ask if Mark is mad? But wouldn’t they have already texted him by now to tell him he fucked up? But then again, they might be mad at him so they could be punishing him by not saying anything…

Ah man! He needs to move faster!

Reaching the two’s classroom, he grips the door frame to stop himself as he peers inside and finds Youngjae and Danny taking their sweet time leaving the classroom. They’re being all lovey dovey and sunshine smiles as Danny even helps to pack up Youngjae’s stuff before taking his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder next to his own. 

There’s no time for that!

“Guys, bore sunshine into each other’s eyes in the car or something but come on! We have to go! Like yesterday!” Jaebum whines as he doesn’t hesitate to interrupt their moment by grabbing both their wrists and pulling them out of the classroom.

“Wow, bro! What’s the rush? Is something wrong?” Youngjae is both shocked and growing worried by how panicky Jaebum is acting.

“Yes! So let’s go!” 

“Is it those guys again?” Danny asks as the two are ready to follow freely now in a rushed pace when they see Jinyoung jogging up to them.

“I swear you better start talking now since you made me run across the entire school just to get to your ass,” Jinyoung sasses, “Which by the way thanks cause I did not want to have that conversation with Quin earlier.”

“Quin’s still trying to hit on you?” Youngjae asks as Quin should’ve gotten the hint by now that Jinyoung was not interested.

“There’s no time to talk about Quin until we’re in the car! Move, move move!” Jaebum demands and is already moving.

The three share a look before rushing to catch up.

“You didn’t answer us though,” Danny frowns as he’s growing more worried by the second.

“Is it the others? Are they ok?” Youngjae asks now.

But Jaebum is determined to get to the car so he doesn’t reply.

“Yoh, earth to our alpha? Our oh so great leader?” Jinyoung tries to rile a reaction out of him but Jaebum is mumbling under his breath as he keeps moving. 

Those broad shoulders and stance adding to his alpha aura and making others part for him immediately as Jaebum’s eyes grow wild and passionate. He’s gotta get to his baby right now!

“Do you think Jackson did something?” Youngjae asks Jinyoung.

“Why does it have to be him? It could’ve easily been Bam or Yugyeom,” Jinyoung replies.

“Yeah, but for Jaebum to act like this?”

“He doesn’t seem jealous though,” Danny adds and the three let out a noise in thought of what could be going on.

“He was on cloud nine earlier since first period when I found him in the bathroom. You know how he was, he was still like that during lunch time too,” Youngjae talks as they make it out into the parking lot.

“No one gets Jaebum like that unless it’s Mark. Besides, Bam did text us during second period to confirm Jaebum called Mark as soon as he saw that video. He’s been a love struck fool all day after Mark did something so precious and innocently before hanging up on Jaebum. So for him to be like this, it has to be something big.” Jinyoung states.

“I still want to know what it was that Mark did but Bam said he can’t tell cause he promised Mark he wouldn’t,” Youngjae pouts.

“I wonder what popped his happy bubble to have him like this then,” Danny is curious to know.

“Looks like we’ll find out soon enough,” Youngjae says as the three rush to get inside the vehicle as Jaebum is already starting it and trying to throw it into reverse…

“Are you trying to get Dad on our ass about breaking the law again?” Youngjae questions as he braces himself in the backseat with Danny as Jaebum runs yet another red light.

“You’re only allowed to break the law unless it’s an emergency,” Jinyoung tells him as he remembers the lecture from Vector many many times even when he’s not the one driving.

Which, Jinyoung would like to go to his house and pick up his vehicle after this is all said and done since he is in better control over himself. It’s not perfect, but it helped that he had the jewelry since birth so it was easier to adapt and fall back into a routine of being human at school since he grew up human. And he wasn’t around a certain hybrid. 

“Well this is an emergency. I need to see my baby!” 

Jaebum is about to floor it as another light is about to turn red but Jinyoung shakes his head as he refuses,

“Oh no, we are not about to be put in danger because you miss Mark that much,” Jinyoung says as he moves Jaebum’s foot with his own and slams his foot down so Jaebum hits the brakes instead.

The car jerks to a stop at the red light and Jaebum glares, ready to fight Jinyoung who gives him a challenging look fast. Youngjae and Danny going, ‘oof’ as their seat belts hold them in place from the sudden stop.

“I miss Mark as much as you do and the others but unless you did something stupid then we’re gonna wait for the green light.”

Jaebum grips the steering wheel hard as this red light was already taking forever.

“But I did do something stupid! When I had called Mark after seeing the video, he ended up confessing to me and my dumbass forgot to say it back as I was so happy to hear it! And then he hung up on me and I didn’t register it until fourth period!” 

Jaebum looks close to tears as he’s afraid he messed up so badly he’ll lose his mate over this. 

“Ah, so he popped his own bubble,” Danny nods slowly in realization before Youngjae tries to stifle his laughter.

He can’t help it. His brother has never acted this cute before until Mark came into the picture. Where before he was all bad boy, badass, ‘I’m not cute’ demeanor that Youngjae and Jinyoung would tease and poke hoping for a cute reaction to come out of him but it seems Mark can do it naturally by simply existing. 

“You idiot! You know how Mark’s anxiety is! And it took you this long to realize?!”

“I know! That’s why I’m trying to hurry before it’s too late!”

Jaebum is so determined to get to Mark that he’s ready to floor it despite oncoming traffic but Jinyoung keeps his foot down.

“Just breathe, Jaebum. You’re usually so calm and level headed so wait for the green light and I’ll call Bam to see what Mark is doing.”

Call? Why didn’t he think of that?! He should’ve done that from the start.

Jinyoung barely has Bam’s number up before Jaebum is already asking if he’s answering. It’s becoming really hard now for Youngjae to keep himself from bursting out in laughter as neither him nor Jinyoung have told Jaebum yet that they’ve been texting through the group chat all day. That if Jaebum hadn’t been on cloud nine, he could’ve easily pulled up the group chat and seen for himself. But this...this was far better as he played along with Jinyoung.

“You gotta give me a second for my phone to do it’s thing,” Jinyoung tells Jaebum as he’s looking down and trying to hide his growing smirk.

It doesn’t help that Jinyoung can see the group chat right there in front of him where Bam even stated earlier that Mark hung up the phone immediately after he did what he did and Jaebum was so on cloud nine that he didn’t even know that and thought Mark hung up because of him instead. And now it’s about to get better because the guys were currently training so Jinyoung knows Bam isn’t gonna answer the call because Bam put his phone on silent so hyung wouldn’t scold him.

“It’s dialing,” Jinyoung says as he shows Jaebum and even puts it onto speaker so Jaebum can hear loud and clear that it’s dialing.

The light is already green now but Jaebum actually goes the speed limit for once as he focuses on the sound of the phone dialing and waiting to hear Bam’s voice so he can ask about Mark. But it never comes. It eventually goes to voicemail that hasn’t been set up and Jaebum’s nerves are rising--

“Why wouldn’t he answer you? If he was mad at me he would still answer you right? Try again,” Jaebum says as he focuses back on the road as the many trees of the forest line starts up again.

“Well we’re almost there anyway but I’ll try again,” Jinyoung reassures as he hits the redial button.

Youngjae has his face buried into Danny’s jacket as he can’t. Jaebum is being way too cute right now as there’s no way this shouldn't even be happening. They should tell him soon so he can calm down but at the moment it was priceless--

“Still nothing?” Jaebum is sulking so cutely too as he turns off onto the dirt path that leads toward their house.

“We need to get Jackson a phone because I know he’d answer it in a heartbeat if you called him,” Jaebum states and Jinyoung chuckles.

“Maybe Bam is busy with Yugyeom,” Danny says as he’s clueless about what Jinyoung and Youngjae are doing. 

“Those two have been more tongue tied lately since Yugyeom’s become a hybrid,” Jinyoung agrees.

“But it’s important! My whole world is on the line right now!”

“There there, bro, it’ll all be ok,” Youngjae reassures as he reaches over the backseat to pat Jaebum on the back.

If only Jaebum looked in the mirror then he would totally see Youngjae’s sunshine smile and playful look in his eyes.

“What if he’s mad? What if he won’t talk to me? What do I do?” Jaebum asks in a panic as dirt and gravel dust up under the tires the deeper they go through the surrounding forest as the house gets closer and closer off in the distance.

“You can try getting him something he likes. Take him out on a date might help instead of just rushing out the car as soon as it stops and declaring it as he might be too upset to appreciate it right now--” Danny suggests.

“Too late,” Jinyoung sighs out fondly as Jaebum stops and throws it in park before hopping out of the car.

“But he didn’t even turn the car off or shut his door,” Danny says in awe as Jaebum is already long gone.

This is where Youngjae bursts out into laughter with his whole body convulsing and Jinyoung soon joins in.

“Wait, what did I miss?” Danny is confused but the two are laughing too hard to be able to form words at the moment…

Meanwhile, Jaebum has booked it because the second he got closer to the home, he saw Mark off in the backyard standing there all alone. So Jaebum didn’t care that he didn’t go all the way up the driveway as he had a more dire situation at hand and needed to get to Mark pronto!

Oh, his baby must be so upset to be outside by himself and standing there all quietly with his head down. He’ll make it better immediately no matter what he has to do. He just needs to get to him first---

Jaebum goes to touch Mark at the same time as he opens his mouth to call out his name but Mark is moving fast. His breath hitches instead as he barely has time to grab Mark’s fist and stop him from punching him right in the face.

Wow! Mark must be pissed!

Mark is moving again before Jaebum can get out words or figure out what to do as now he’s just forced to block and move as Mark keeps coming at him. From trying to kick, hit, grab and pull. Jaebum moves with Mark, mighty impressed with how fast he’s going and the moves he’s throwing out. Dodging and weaving, Jaebum can’t get a proper hold on him back yet as he wants to hold his baby and ask for forgiveness cause holy shit!

When Jaebum hears the sound of metal sliding out of something, his eyes glance down to take in the holster wrapped around Mark’s thigh before the knife is being flipped in Mark’s hand and coming at him fast. Jaebum’s own instincts kick into full gear as he tries and knocks Mark off his feet. Of course he planned on catching Mark before he hit the ground. He just needed to disarm him first but even as the knife falls and lands face down into the dirt, Mark is already adapting and using his body as a weapon as he grabs a hold of Jaebum to pull up and jump. His legs come up, wrapping around Jaebum’s waist before using his shoulders to push back fast and hard. Jaebum ends up losing footing next and finds his back hitting the ground and knocking the air out of him as Mark straddles him and has already grabbed the knife and has it to Jaebum’s throat. All with such a fierce expression his face that Jaebum finds to be extremely sexy. And yes, this whole thing that just took place was hot as fuck too. 

“God you’re so damn beautiful and sexy and I know I should apologize first for being an idiot but I fucking love you and if I don’t get to kiss you in the next second I’m gonna explode-” Jaebum rushes out breathlessly.

It catches Mark off guard with a tilt of his head while trying to take in the words that he loosens his grip on the knife and Jaebum takes that chance to move. Mark moves the knife back as he doesn’t actually want to hurt Jaebum, never did, before he finds Jaebum leaning up and crashing their lips together. The knife falls back to the ground as Mark lets out a noise as the words register and Jaebum’s passionate kiss steals his breath away. 

“And here I thought Mark was gonna murder Jaebum for real,” Youngjae breathes out as the three ran the rest of the way after having stopped to take in the fight scene.

“That was sooooo awesome!!!” Bam exclaims as he comes out from his hiding spot behind the bush.

“BRO!” Yugyeom exclaims next as he comes out of his hiding spot as well.

The sliding door opens and Suga steps out into the backyard,

“I didn’t give the signal to start yet!” he scolds as he puts the tray full of snacks and drinks down at the table. “It would’ve been better if you had finished him off,” Suga mumbles under his breath before making himself comfortable in one of the chairs as he knows how long this’ll be.

“What were you guys doing?” Danny asks as they don’t even mind Jaebum and Mark heatedly making out in front of them.

Yugyeom and Bam jog over with bright grins, “We were about to start another part of training where we hide and then try to go at Mark one by one but Jaebum walked right in,” Yugyeom explains.

“His face too! He was like, ‘Oh shit!’ before realizing he needed to move. Is that why he’s apologizing?” Bam laughs a bit at recalling it.

“That would’ve been our fault for Jinyoung and I were teasing him a bit as he thought Mark hung up on him because he malfunctioned and didn’t say it back,” Youngjae replies.

Bam raises an eyebrow, “But didn’t he see the group chat?”

Jinyoung smirks as he wraps an arm around Bam’s shoulder, “We’ll fill you in while we wait for those two to come back down to Earth. But first, what about Jackson--” Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence as something latches onto his back and down he goes.

Both him and Bam yelp as the grass softens their fall a bit. Bam lands on his side where he finds Jinyoung now with a back full of a giant dog whose tail is wagging excitedly and tongue out in happiness of his mate being home. Bam snorts,

“Found him.”

Jinyoung huffs but he’s still smiling, especially when Jackson gets off just so he can come lick his face and lift him up to get proper petting and affection from his mate as well as give it back. 

“You know you can shift right?” Jinyoung teases as Jackson is eating the affection up and barking away happily.

Yugyeom wants to try it too and shifts before going to Bam in excitement.

“Not you too,” Bam chuckles some more but obliges as he starts petting behind Yugyeom’s ear.

Youngjae doesn’t even have to look to know as he can feel Danny’s nose against his hand and his sunshine smiles appears once more,

“Alphas and demanding attention,” he says fondly before squatting down to wrap his arms around Danny’s neck and nuzzle close.

Suga sighs as this is gonna take even longer now but he did tell the others earlier that a break was due soon so he guesses he’ll let it slide this time. Besides, he could use a moment to read through another chapter in the book he’s currently reading. So with that, he leans back in his chair, sipping on a glass of wine and zoning out the scene before him...that is until Jaebum had Mark on his back and tried to make love to him right then and there. 

“For the love of--” 

Jaebum only manages to get his hand up Mark’s shirt an inch before a hose of cold water is sprayed over him. The others burst into laughter as they’re quick to run and dodge the water before falling to the ground in hysterics. The other alphas shifting and not caring that they’re naked as they point and laugh at how drenched Jaebum is and how he looks like a grumpy cat right now with his ears perched down and tail all floofy. 

“I changed my mind. Break’s over,” Suga’s voice goes all alpha and the others groan but start to get dressed and get in line with the omegas.

Jaebum follows suit but only because Mark was being so sweet and helped him up and then told him to take his shirt off so he won’t catch a cold and could train better. And so Mark could also feel up on Jaebum’s chest and muscles that have Jaebum smirking at Mark’s not so innocent smirk but adorable expression otherwise. For Suga’s water spraying backfired and can not stop their love as Mark can’t help himself either in loving on his mate.

And now Mark’s climbing him like a tree…

Suga face palms as he curses teenage hormones.


	14. Chapter 14

Now Jaebum isn’t one to disrespect his elders but when it comes to Mark, he can’t help it, especially if it involves keeping Mark away from him. But yet, Jaebum still finds himself sitting in time out as the others are training with Suga. All while Mark sits on the other side of the patio facing the wall like he is. 

Jaebum will admit that for a short, well average height, human alpha, he is pretty strong and not one to underestimate as he was clearly manhandled to his current position now. It was no wonder Mark was already a good hunter from his brother’s training alone, for Suga definitely knows what he’s doing. But damn, it kind of hurts his pride a bit as he wanted to prove to Suga that he can protect Mark. Suga just laughed before kicking his ass. Well, really if we’re being honest, he’s in time out because he couldn’t stop touching Mark and Mark is in time out for the same reason. Like right now as he’s being naughty and peeking over his shoulder like he can see him and is smiling and waving at him cutely.

“Hi Bummie,” Mark says sweetly in a whisper as he listens out for his older brother.

Jaebum glances to find Suga is still training the others who already have dirt and grass stains all over their clothing and skin. There’s some scratches and bruises too but those would heal in no time since they’re hybrids.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum replies back in his soothing tone and with a warm smile.

“I miss you,” Mark tells him as he turns fully to face him and straddles the chair backwards.

Even the way Mark is gripping the back of the chair is super adorable as he looks so small as he rests his chin at the top. It makes Jaebum want to touch again and have Mark in his arms.

“I miss you more,” Jaebum declares.

Seeing Mark’s smile grow has Jaebum’s heart melting and beating that wild rhythm of love.

“I love you,” Jaebum states proudly and Mark blushes right away and grows a bit shy.

He ends up ducking his head all bashfully and quietly replies,

“I love you too.”

Jaebum reacts with a dorky eye smile before he can’t take it anymore. He needs to be closer. Glancing to look again, he finds Suga’s back to them as he’s redirecting Jinyoung on a certain move.

Now is his chance!

Carefully, ever so quietly, he lifts his chair and moves forward just a few inches before immediately setting the chair back down as softly as he can. Mark can pick up on the noise since he’s the closest and starts to grow excited as he does the same. Luckily, Suga isn’t paying attention and now they’re closer to each other but still not in touching distance. Mark’s little giggles are coming forth as he waits for Jaebum to do it again. Jaebum’s own smile grows as he waits for Suga to focus his attention on Youngjae next before moving again. Determined with his tongue poking out against his lip piercing, Jaebum moves again. This time, he moves much farther and Mark can now pick up on Jaebum’s scent more. He’s already trying to reach out to touch and Jaebum can’t help but get greedy by pushing his luck and making it to where they’re face to face and Mark’s fingers are tracing up his arms.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum coos happily as Mark beams back at him,

“I like it when you’re close to me.”

“Me too,” Jaebum says back dreamily.

He could never get enough of Mark and the way his eyes so clearly show that would let anyone know how much Mark truly meant to him.

“Can I have a kiss?” Mark asks so sweetly.

The two of them were already leaning in closer the moment they had gotten closer. Like two magnets attracting and can’t resist the pull of the other. Jaebum is already touching Mark back too. Hands running up Mark’s legs to hold him firmly at his waist. Thumb caressing softly as he stares into those bright blue eyes. Their mouths inches apart and Jaebum’s gentle smirk forming from hearing Mark’s request,

“Just one?” he teases.

Mark’s breath hitches when he feels Jaebum’s lips barely brush against his as he says those words. As he feels Jaebum’s aura and warmth surround him, trying to pull him even closer.

“Want all the kisses,” Mark breathes out, his tone clearly showing how Jaebum is affecting him.

His eyelashes flutter closed as he tilts his head in time with Jaebum as they can’t resist any longer. Their lips meld against the other, tingles of pleasure coursing through them as more warmth blossoms. Hearts picking up in that rhythm of love as the need thrums strongly. Hands moving, pulling as one slow kiss turns into another...and another. Jaebum lifts Mark up out of his chair as Mark instantly latches on and is sitting in Jaebum’s lap now as they didn’t break the kiss. It only deepens as the slow pace gets heated, a sigh of contentment escaping both as they could do this for hours. Just being able to hold the other close like this, lips exploring and in no rush as they want to feel the other more. Obtain more of their love and breathe it in like air. Getting lost in their own little world---

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough earlier.”

Jaebum’s eyes snap open as he hears Suga’s angry tone right in his ear. When the hell did he get this close?! Pulling back, he finds Suga standing there with a lethal stare as Mark whines,

“Hyung! Five minutes?” 

“Mark, I’m not gonna give you five minutes when you’re supposed to be in time out.”

“Two minutes?” Mark asks cutely.

Suga about caves right then and there from Mark’s expression alone but then he sees Jaebum nodding in agreement and is able to contain himself.

“I’ll tell you what. How bout we train a bit differently. Where before we made the treat for doing good food. Instead, why don’t we do it where if you do good, I’ll allow you two to have one kiss each time. Or hug, whatever you prefer.” 

It goes quiet for point two seconds before the two perk right up,

“Really?!”

Like this was huge! This was coming from Suga of all people and he was gonna allow them to be lovey dovey if they train and pay attention properly? Like hell Jaebum was gonna turn that down.

“Let’s get it!!!” He exclaims as he stands up with Mark still attached to him.

Mark gets just as excited and wiggles. The others crack up as it looks like Mark is humping Jaebum from this angle. 

“Alright, let’s hurry up before I change my mind. Don’t make me regret this either!”

Jaebum runs with Mark still attached to the others before setting Mark down and stands at the ready. 

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

Suga can’t believe it works. Not only does Jaebum listen to him, he’s eager to do his best and gives his all just so he can give Mark some love and affection and receive it in return. It’s a great motivator that soon the others are wanting to do it too. With Jackson puckering his lips toward Jinyoung each time he does a move right to...well, ok, Bam and Yugyeom might be abusing the system a bit as they sneak in several kisses and touches but whatever. All while Danny and Youngjae remain sweet about it and follow the rules, just giving a peck here or there until Suga isn’t looking and then the game is on. Suga needs to remember that all the pack members are just as chaotic as the other. 

But Suga isn’t gonna complain because he’s gotten a lot done with the pack today. They’ve been learning and giving their all as they want to be helpful for the other. Not wanting to lack and cause the pack to falter so they keep pushing themselves to improve. And Suga will admit that Jaebum isn’t bad for a kid. Even with Suga teaching, Jaebum is there to help demonstrate first or doesn’t hesitate to redirect one of the pack members if he notices something. He’ll praise them for doing a good job with not only words but touching as well. And when he gives instructions or advice, he’s good with the words he chooses that motivates them more and lifts their spirits rather than bringing them down and feeling like they’re not good enough. He makes them all feel equal and important which is something very much needed in an alpha leading his pack. Because sure, the leader can be powerful and strong, but with his pack, he’s even stronger. Almost impossible to take down because the stronger the bond, the stronger the survival. Jaebum also knows when to be serious and when to play around. When to get his pack back in line and when to enjoy their chaotic dorkness as he’ll join in himself. This pack really is special for despite their differences, they really click.

This was something fate could only do and bring these people together. And Suga may not admit this yet, but he does find Jaebum growing on him like he does with the others. They may be hybrids but they’re just a bunch of kids with all sorts of personalities and wanting to live life just like everyone else. Just trying to find their way and be themselves. All having dreams and passions. All of them just wanting to be good and do good in life with people they love and doing the things that they love. 

And as he watches them cheer and pull each other close when he says they’re done for the day, he can tell this pack would be together for a long time. That no matter what may come their way, they were gonna do it together and have each other’s back…

When Vivian and Vector came home they were pleasantly surprised by finding the boys all coming inside with chaotic and happy energy. They were all very dirty with grass stains and dirt all over them but had wide grins and were excitedly talking about the moves they learned and some they needed to practice on. They even overhear about the hybrids having run around in their other forms and were able to let loose.

“My, just look at my boys,” Vivian states with a happy grin of her own.

“MOM!”

“Mrs. Lim!” the rest of the boys shout with the two sons.

Vivian chuckles as she leans down to peck each and everyone’s cheek to show some mama loving,

“You guys looked like you frolicking in the forest,” she teases with love and the boys all laugh and grin.

“Hyung was training us!” They tell her at the same time and her expression goes into awe.

“Oh? Some pack bonding I see. Well you boys go clean up and when dinner is done, I want to hear all about it.”

“Yes Ma’am!” They exclaim before continuing through the house.

They all smile at Vector who nods and smiles back at them while patting them on the back and telling them they did a good job. The boys eat up the parental affection and when Mark decides to hug Vector, no one stops him. It actually makes Vector’s expression softer and he hugs him back before Mark finds Jaebum’s hand again and follows after the boys.

“It finally feels like a full house again,” Vivian states as she watches Vector checking to make sure the boys make it up the stairs ok.

“Don’t you start reminiscing about the past again,” Vector tells her as his attention is focused back on her.

He doesn’t hesitate to pull her in close and gaze into her eyes.

“Only because you miss it just as much as I do. The loudness. The energy. The pack-”

Vector stops her gently with a kiss to her lips, “And here I thought you were gonna start talking about my family.”

Vivian laughs with her head tilted back. It has Vector smiling from hearing it as she wraps her arms around him tighter and smirks towards him,

“Don’t go changing the subject now, though I agree, your family is quite something.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, you fit right in,” Vector teases back and Vivian playfully smacks his arm.

It’s Vector’s turn to laugh and Vivian’s expression goes from don’t push it to joining in on the fun but before she can have something to say back, they hear the back door close and Suga appear in the living room.

“Don’t mind me,” he greets as he begins to walk through the living room to get past them.

The two can smell the boys all on the human alpha as well as tell that he had been training them from the bag he has slung over his shoulder and the tray of empty snack wrappers and drinks in his hands.

They both smile at the human,

“You know I used to think you were some punk ass male but now I see you have quite the soft spot,” Vector says.

Vivian instantly smacks Vector’s arm to get him back in line but Suga finds the words humorous and laughs a bit,

“I could say the same about your son.”

Suga sets his bag down by one of the couches before making his way to the kitchen where the two follow.

“My son is a good kid now,” Vector is quick to be on the defensive when it comes to his children.

“He’ll make a great leader one day, I’ll give him that,” Suga caves a bit as he clears off the tray.

“We already knew that but I’m curious to know what you think,” Vivian replies as she comes to help him.

“I can tell it comes naturally for him because without directing, he goes into that mood instinctively. As you can make anyone a leader by simply saying it, but it takes good traits and for that person themselves to be a good one. He demonstrated it quite well today and I could see the others respect him and want to follow him. He even helped me with certain parts since I’m not a hybrid and stepped right in and took over when needed. He’s still young and reckless though. Got hot headed so fast when I told him to separate from Mark.”

The tray is washed and clean now and drying in the dish rack after Suga finished talking.

“My son is normally calm and collected but things he’s passionate about can get him going very easily. Plus, telling a hybrid and a pure blooded hybrid at that to separate from his mate will never get you a nice reaction,” Vector tells him with a slight huff and arms crossing over his chest.

He didn’t like that Suga had done that.

“So I’ve learned and before you start getting hot headed, we were in the middle of training when your son barged in and started to make love to Mark in the backyard. Not even a water hose could separate those two so I had to do it by force in order to proceed with the training. But I eventually figured out a way.”

Vector’s eyebrow raises before it clicks and he laughs whole heartedly,

“Well that is one way to motivate him. He must’ve excelled too.”

Suga’s smile was starting to show, “He did.”

“If only we had met Mark earlier. We could’ve gotten him to participate in so many things as a kid,” Vivian coos at the thought.

She bets whatever Mark wants to do, Jaebum will do it too and take him anywhere to do it. 

“I wish I could’ve found him sooner myself,” Suga says and the two can feel the weight behind those words.

It shows more on how kind hearted Suga really is behind the cold, mysterious exterior he puts up around others. 

“So this means you’ve accepted that my son and Mark are mates right?” Vivian decides to tease a bit to lighten the mood back up.

Suga reacts right away, “No.”

“But it’s obvious that you like my kid,” Vector joins in with a teasing smile of his own.

Suga becomes flustered and red, “I said he’d make a great leader one day if he keeps it up. I didn’t say anything about accepting their relationship and liking Jaebum.

“Ah, but you just called him by his name!” Vivian perks up and Suga becomes a grumpy mess at realizing his mistake before just stomping out of the kitchen without another word.

The two felines remained grinning as Suga was growing on them too…

“Youngjae! Will you take me to go get my car really fast?” Jinyoung asks as he already cleaned up quickly.

It took him a few minutes longer only because Jackson tried to join in and touchy touchy but was soon thrown out by Jinyoung and whined at the bathroom door for a moment before Jinyoung couldn’t handle it and let him come back inside but no touching! Why? Cause he wanted to go get his vehicle and some things from his home and needed to be fast about it before Jaebum finds out and tries to go with.

Of course Jackson would still hear him with his damn good hearing as he rushes out of the bathroom and is at Youngjae’s bedroom door the next second with the towel barely on,

“You can’t go without me!”

“It’s literally only gonna be a second,” Jinyoung tries to protest but Jackson goes from his normally bubbly sweet self to alpha mode and serious gaze,

“You’re not leaving without me. It’ll take me two seconds to get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

With that, Jackson leaves to get dressed and Youngjae frowns and turns his attention back to Jinyoung who is sitting on his bed. 

“Why is he like that? Is there something I’m missing here?” 

Youngjae finishes drying off his hair as he’s already dressed. Danny walks out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on and hair still damp a bit as he runs fingers through his hair to comb it back.

“It’s...he’s probably just being overprotective cause of the wolves is all,” Jinyoung gets out as he can’t bring himself to say the other reason.

The secret only Jackson knows.

“He has a good reason to be like that for wolves are stronger in packs and I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you two going alone so I’m going too,” Danny states, “Besides I need to swing by my house and grab some things myself since I’ll be staying a while.”

“Oh, you’re staying more often?” Jinyoung asks curiously and Danny nods.

“I’m an exchange student and my foster family are human so until the pack of wolves are gone, I don’t want to bring harm to them. Also, my foster Mom thinks it's for a group project and that it’s good that I’ve made friends.”

“Where are you originally from?” 

“America.”

“It’s kind of ironic isn’t it? That your and Jaebum’s mate came from America?” Jinyoung teases a bit before Youngjae pushes Jinyoung over playfully and Jinyoung’s laughter can be heard.

“Don’t you dare finish where you were going with that. Now hurry, we don’t have much time before dinner and I’m not dealing with the wrath of missing out on family dinner.”

Sure enough, by the time they leave the room, Jackson is already heading out the other bedroom and toward them to come with. Youngjae and Danny go ahead as Youngjae tells his parents what’s going on as Jinyoung and Jackson head out toward the car. It's silent between them as Jinyoung can’t help but get lost in his head with thoughts. Like will his dad even be there? Will they talk? Should he even ask the questions he wants to ask? Or just grab what he needs and go? I mean, his father hasn’t contacted him since that night…

Jinyoung feels a hand brush against his before fingers intertwine and a solid warm body is pressed behind him.

“I’m here, babe. I’m here.”

He says it with so much meaning and protectiveness. Telling Jinyoung he can lean on him. That they’ll get through this together. And that he’ll keep him safe. That he’ll continue to love him.

Jinyoung smiles softly at that while leaning back against him and squeezes Jackson’s hand,

“Thank you.”

Jackson reminds him that he’s not alone. Reminds him of when they first met and that he can trust Jackson again. That he doesn’t have to fight by himself anymore. And can tell him his secrets and how he’s feeling. 

Jackson perks up at Jinyoung’s display of affection and trust in him that it brings a big grin to his face and Jinyoung’s smile grows too as they gaze into each other’s eyes--

“Are you two gonna kiss or just make heart eyes at one another?” Youngjae teases this time.

Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to flick him the bird at interrupting their moment and Youngjae laughs while hopping into the driver’s seat and Danny getting into the passenger seat.

“This is payback for that day back in the hallway isn’t it?” Jinyoung asks as him and Jackson get into the backseat.

“You mean when you tried to prank us with the condom?” Youngjae asks back as he starts the car and backs out after everyone has their seat belt on.

“So you did find the condom. I’m sure it went down nicely yeah?” Jinyoung snickers until he sees Youngjae winking in the mirror.

“No way! You’re lying to me right now!”

“What are you two talking about?” Jackson asks in confusion as Danny remains quiet and is blushing.

Jinyoung turns to face Jackson as he explains,

“I slipped a XXL condom into Danny’s pocket as a joke but Youngjae is acting like he’s actually that big!”

Danny sinks lower and lower in his seat as Youngjae is fully amused by this,

“Trust me I didn’t believe him either when he told me until I saw it myself.”

“Please nobody stick their hand down my pants,” Danny mumbles under his breath as he goes ahead and covers his crotch area to protect himself.

“What?! You checked right then and there?!”

“No one else was around at the time and I had to know! It’s your fault for starting it!” 

“And he’s really that big?” Jinyoung doesn’t believe it still and goes to reach into the front seat but Youngjae smacks his hands away.

“Hey, no touching the goods. They’re mine.”

“You’re pulling my leg here!” Jinyoung states, no pun intended.

Jackson puts his hands onto Jinyoung’s shoulders to gain his attention,

“Babe, it’s really not a shocker for alpha hybrids to be big. It’s one of our traits to be well hung and why back in the day omegas would rather have us than a beta because it meant for better and faster offspring. Or at least that’s what I’ve been told back in China about our ancestors.”

“No wonder humans were more willing to get with hybrids if you know what I mean,” Youngjae jokes and Jinyoung snorts after the shock,

“I’m sure that’s how it went down with the very first human. She was tired of being around tiny dicks and saw the first big dick and hopped on it before realizing they weren't human after all.”

“Could you imagine the history books? I would read it,” Youngjae adds.

“What’s in history books now?” Jackson asks.

“Boring shit,” Jinyoung and Youngjae exclaim at the same time.

“And we have to sit through two hours of that class every day,” Danny joins in now that the conversation is moving onto another subject.

“What?! I would fall asleep!” Jackson is astonished.

“Trust me, it’s hard not to,” Jinyoung replies, “Though I won’t lie, there are some interesting parts here and there.”

And this is how the rest of the car ride went as Jackson soaks up as much information he can as Jinyoung talks about the parts of history that he liked. All while staring at him adoringly and finding interest only because Jinyoung was into it…

“So golden skin, hard chiseled muscles and black happy trail?” Mark asks as he wants to make sure he has this right.

Jaebum chuckles as he stands there before the bed with just sweats on and shirtless. He just got out of the shower and managed to put some pants on when Mark told him to go slower so he can oogle him like he can see. Of course he asks Jaebum to describe himself so he can paint a better picture and Jaebum is finding all of this amusing as he obliges his baby.

“Just like that.”

“Hmm, I don’t know now. If I remember correctly from the last few times I think some things might be off. So for educational purposes I’m gonna need you to come closer so I can feel out the image in my head and make sure you’re not lying to me just to boost your own ego,” Mark says playfully.

Jaebum laughs as he comes closer, “I’m not lying. You just want to touch me.”

Mark doesn’t hide it as his hands are already out and feeling up his man with a very happy expression and totally enjoying this moment. 

“Shh, I’m concentrating.”

Jaebum snorts as he lets his baby touch. Some stray water droplets from his raven hair fall onto his shoulders and slowly run down his pecs and Mark knows he’s drooling over the alpha before him. 

What an alpha indeed. Man, he’d probably become so wet if he could actually see Jaebum. At least faster than he already is as sits on the edge of the bed right there in front of the holy package. How he leans forward and presses a kiss right where the happy trail dips down into the sweats and can feel Jaebum’s muscles rippling and his cock twitching. How Jaebum shivers slightly as his hands trail up his stomach and abs to play with his pecs---

The door swings open but Mark doesn’t stop touching Jaebum who looks toward the door and finds Bam standing there with his hand still on the door knob.

Bam’s mouth is open as he was gonna say something but then takes in the scene before him and is now bursting out into laughter as Mark continues fondling his man.

“And here I thought you would need more days to recover but I see it’s made you even thirstier for him.”

“Very thirsty for his love,” Mark declares with a toothy smirk, “Now let me have this moment.”

“I guess that means I should leave you two alone then,” Bam says with a fond smile as he can see the look the two are giving one another.

As well as how much closer they’ve become and how their love for one another shines in their eyes--

“Sit,” Mark’s voice stops him before Bam can back up to leave the room.

“But-” Bam starts to protest but sees Mark patting the bed next to him and Jaebum moving to make some space.

“You came here for another reason yes?” Mark says sweetly as he reaches out for Bam to come to him.

Bam’s heart skips a beat at that. Mark knew. Without having to say, Mark knew he came here to talk about something else and decided to stop what he was doing just so he can help him and talk. Mark was so sweet.

Closing the door behind him, he makes his way over to the bed,

“How did you know?” he asks quietly as he grows nervous and shows how anxious he really is.

That he was hiding behind laughter this time to help ease what he’s currently going through.

“You didn’t try and stay, which was a big give away,” Mark says as Bam plops down beside him.

He’s so right! For Bam would usually be all over anything sexual but this time he tried to walk out without gushing over the hotness and that.

“Something is bothering you,” Jaebum says as he tries to gently coax it out of Bam.

Bam swallows as he can feel his nerves growing.

“It’s just I...I…” his hands start to shake so he clutches his pants above his knees.

Jaebum and Mark wait patiently for him to gather himself and Mark makes sure to know they’re there for him by curling around him closer and putting his hand over Bam’s. Bam picks up on Mark’s sweet scent and finds himself calming along with his touch.

“It’s just that I’ve gotten so used to being ‘human’ subconsciously since I can remember that I’m scared I’ll lose that. Was I even the real me before? Was that not fake too? Not only that, but I don’t even know fully what I am and what I can do and going through training today reminded me of that. Like what if I let out my venom before I can stop it? What If I accidentally harm you guys or lose control? What if I lose me? Like right now it feels weird to me. My scent keeps going back and forth and I don’t know how I’m doing it but somehow I can make it go back to how it used to be when Yugyeom is around and loving on me but when he’s not...I feel like I’m someone else…like I’m losing myself…I...god I sound so stupid...”

It goes quiet for another moment after Bam’s words are out in the open. Mark rests his head on Bam’s shoulder as he had listened to him and after taking it in, he waits to find the right words he wants to tell him before intertwining his fingers with Bam,

“I appreciate you coming to me to tell me something very personal as I know it’s scary and nerve wracking to be able to open up and even find the words to express what you’re going through. So thank you for feeling comfortable around me and I hope you continue to come to me when you want to talk about something no matter what it may be because nothing is too stupid or silly. It’s real. What you’re going through are real feelings and emotions. And I want you to know that it’s ok. Everything will be fine. Everyone changes. Human or not, we all go through different stages in our lives that change and meld us into a newer version of us. Like how we go from kids to teenagers and teenagers into adults. We’re constantly changing and learning as we better ourselves and go through day to day life. It’s natural. It’s life. But even so, there’s one thing about you that I’ve noticed never changes,” Mark talks so sweetly and calmly.

His aura providing warmth along with his touch as his words soothe Bam’s mind and settle into his heart. Especially when Mark lifts his head to look at him with that smile,

“You’re still you. You’re still BamBam. Your personality whether hybrid or human hasn’t changed and you still have your heart and humor that none of us saw any difference between those two sides of you because it is you. You may have faked others and yourself into thinking you weren't a hybrid but you still remained true of yourself. And even if there comes a time you get lost or may stray from the path, we’ll still be here to help you get back. So please don’t be afraid of showing your all. Don’t think you have to hide your scent or parts of you. Just be yourself and don’t worry, we’re all still learning about ourselves and will make mistakes from time to time. But we’re gonna be there for each other right? We’ll get through anything together.”

“That’s what pack is for. It’s more than friends, more than family. A bond so close that we’re literal parts of each other and form complete harmony. So without you, there would always be a missing last piece and we’d fall apart. But together, we’re perfect,” Jaebum adds with a comforting and firm tone.

Already Bam was trying to hold back tears from how Mark’s words affected him and then Jaebum had to go and tell him how much more he meant to the pack and that he’ll always be needed and here comes the water works. Tears pour down his face as he feels the love and warmth from the two. As he feels his fears going down with the two holding him up and giving him more strength and confidence. And the urge to shift takes over. He doesn’t fight it and soon finds himself turning into a long bright green snake before coiling around Mark’s arm to hug him. Mark coos and runs fingers over his back gently and he curls his arm closer to his body to provide more warmth and comfort.

Jaebum smiles himself as he watches the scene fondly before the door opens once more and he sees Yugyeom peeking his head in. Yugyeom notices Bam right away and his expression goes so soft as he strides in,

“There you are! I was wondering where you went off to. Being all cute and cuddly with Mark and not me? I’ve been wanting you to shift for me for a while now or did you think I wouldn’t like that side of you? Cause I do. I told you I wanted all of you, remember? And you may not know this but Mark does. I used to carry a stuffed animal snake with me since the orphanage so snakes have always held a special place in my heart.”

Yugyeom’s eyes shine warmly as he talks to Bam and touches him lovingly. Bam stares up at him, little tongue flicking out before Yugyeom finishes talking and Bam is soon uncoiling around Mark and up Yugyeom’s arm. Yugyeom chuckles softly as a grin grows while making sure Bam won’t fall as he moves his arm closer to his chest.

“We still have some time before dinner so how bout we snuggle until then ok?” Yugyeom keeps talking to Bam as he leaves the room and closes the bedroom door behind him. 

Jaebum is already moving and pulling Mark into his arms to hold him close and praise him,

“See? You’re already such a strong and amazing omega. And after what you’ve shown today during training, an even more badass human.”

Mark blushes shyly but still wants more praise and affection as he latches onto his alpha and his scent radiates happiness. Jaebum smiles at his cuteness and nuzzles close,

“Beautiful...perfect...sexy…” Jaebum keeps going after pressing a kiss where he can reach.

Picking up on Mark’s sweet scent that keeps growing and growing as he wiggles in his lap.

“And all mine...my baby,” Jaebum eventually finishes and the room reeks of Mark’s scent and Jaebum’s favorite smell.

Of Mark happy and so in love with him. 

“Bummie…” Mark calls out his name with so much meaning.

Being all shy and innocent but slowly becoming naughty as hands find their way into touching him more intimately while he buries his face further into his neck to be right up against his scent gland. 

“Alpha.”

Fuck. Mark’s learned from the rut on what gets him going and he knows Mark can feel him reacting to him as he feels his smirk growing against his neck. And when he grinds his hips down--

A growl vibrates through his chest and Mark reacts back, body trembling with arousal as he becomes like putty in his hands. Melting under his touch and letting out noises into his ear that get him harder with each second. And he’s purring, answering back with his own feline growls and noises knowing how much it affects Jaebum. Knowing how much he loves it and feels closer to him. Feels more of his love and affection. 

Jaebum nudges his face, gently getting him to lift his head so he can press more kisses to his skin. To his forehead before resting their foreheads together. Just basking in the other and the strong love for each other thumping loudly in their chests. Spreading throughout their body in need to connect. Craving the other constantly and needing each other like air.

“I love you, baby,” Jaebum breathes out, his voice clearly affected.

“I love you, Bummie,” Mark tells him right back with the same amount of emotion. 

They both grin like dorks, lips brushing and about to kiss when the door flings open once again--

“Could you not hear me, son, I said it’s time for---oh!” 

Mark’s scent was super sweet. Sweeter than usual. Sweeter than one just simply aroused or being affectionate with their alpha. This was a smell Vivian knew all too well. A scent that comes forth every so often but it’s not as strong yet because it was in the early stages. 

Mark’s going into pre-heat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Jaebum's rut and love declaration has seem to put Mark into pre heat! How will things go down? How cute will Mark get before his heat hits? And how naughty when it's in full swing? Until next time! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Previously,

The car stops at the familiar house. It’s already dark outside and Jinyoung was pretty sure his father would be home by now but his car wasn’t there next to his. 

“Is he working overtime again?” Youngjae asks as he notices Jinyoung’s gaze on the empty car spot.

“Probably,” Jinyoung voices as neutral as he can while moving toward the front door.

Jackson is right there behind him the whole time offering comfort and silent support that Jinyoung greatly appreciates.

“Jaebum said you destroyed your room. I wonder if your father cleaned it up,” Youngjae says as they enter the home and head up the stairs.

Danny takes his time as this was the first time entering Jinyoung’s home and he can see empty beer cans littering the living room and boxes of take out in the kitchen before making it to the stairs.

“It smells horrible in here,” Danny mumbles under his breath as his nose scrunches.

Like someone let themselves go and hasn’t taken the trash out in days. Given it wouldn’t smell so bad to a human yet but to a wolf hybrid it made it hard to keep a straight face until he was upstairs and away from the smells a bit. 

Damn.

Jaebum wasn’t lying about Jinyoung destroying his room. It was still a mess with many things broken and shattered everywhere. Clothes torn that had been flung out of his dresser drawers and the closet door barely hanging off the hinges. There’s even dried splattered blood near the window and the bed. But Jinyoung wasn’t paying attention to that. Instead, he was crouched near his bed and picking up the beads from the bracelet he used to wear. Youngjae and Jackson helped him until they found every last bead that would form the bracelet together again if he had some string or wire.

“I wonder how it worked,” Jinyoung voices as he stares at the beads now resting in the palm of his hand.

“Like spell binding? Is that possible?” Jinyoung asks the others.

“I’ve never heard of magic being real but then again I’ve never asked either,” Jackson replies.

“Do you think it could be soul binding? Or would that require magic too?” Youngjae lets out curiously, “I should ask my Dad more about it.”

“Maybe it's an ability your Mom had?” Danny suggests, “Like how each hybrid breed has their own unique abilities, a multi tailed fox hybrid probably has some too.” 

“He’s got a point there,” Youngjae agrees.

“I didn’t even know multi tailed foxes existed. I’ve only heard of normal foxes,” Jackson adds.

“Yeah, same here,” Youngjae nods.

“Great. More mystery about myself then…” Jinyoung sasses as he goes back to looking at the beads, “If only my Mother was still alive so I could ask her.”

“But your Dad is still alive. You can ask him,” Danny says, unaware of how Jinyoung tenses for a brief second before he’s moving.

Jinyoung puts the beads safely into his pocket before zipping it closed and then moving to find clothes that haven’t been ruined to take with him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to get with him and ask,” Jinyoung says.

Would he really though? Their last conversation didn’t go well as his father realized his abusive drunk habits and yet there were a bunch of empty beer cans still downstairs. New ones that he hasn’t seen before either as his father probably grabbed whatever the convenience store had just so he could get drunk faster. So he wouldn’t have to think about his hybrid son or deal with anything…

His hands shook as he went through the things in his closet. He manages to find a backpack to use to shove his things into as he tries to not let reality bother him. If his father could do it, so could him. He could forget too. He could push down his feelings to where they don’t exist and not have a care for his father. If his father didn’t want to be home or text or call him, hell even check to see if he’s no longer borderline feral then why should he care right? Why should he keep trying? Why did he expect anything different coming back? 

Tears blur his vision at that. So maybe he had hoped for something different. Maybe he had hoped to see his father home and he actually wanted to be a part of his life again. Where they could actually talk and become like a father and son should---

“Jinyoung,” Youngjae calls out for him but he doesn’t hear it. 

The thoughts in his head keep racing. The pain in his heart growing---

“Jinyoung?” Danny tries this time but to no avail.

Jinyoung doesn’t even hear the worry and shock coming from Danny’s voice as he balls his hands into fists and grows angry over the thought of his father abandoning him. As it hurts so bad---

“Babe!” Jackson shouts it as he cups Jinyoung’s face in his hands and directs his attention to him.

Everything stops as Jinyoung is able to take in the alpha before him through his tears and sees his pained expression. It’s also when Jinyoung realizes other things were happening as suddenly things were falling to the ground. Things that were once levitating that shouldn’t be were now hitting the ground and breaking more. Making loud noises that have Jinyoung jumping from shock as well as realizing he had partially shifted as well. That his tails and ears were out as claws clutched onto Jackson’s shirt for safety.

“What…” Jinyoung can barely get it out as he doesn’t understand.

As he’s trying to wrap his head around what just happened and can see Youngjae and Danny looking at him with shock and speechless themselves.

“I didn’t...I don’t know how...was it really me...did I?”

“Shh, just breathe, babe. It’s ok. We’ll figure it out later. Just focus on me, ok? Let’s finish getting your things and head home,” Jackson tries to reassure him and after a moment, Jinyoung nods as he doesn’t even know where to begin.

The others don’t say anything else about what they just saw. About the green aura that illuminated from Jinyoung’s tails right before things started to float up into the air and then came crashing down when the aura disappeared. The aura that they could feel was unstable and growing with Jinyoung’s emotions as he was visibly upset about something. And it doesn’t take much for Youngjae to know it has to do with his father. That after Danny mentioned for Jinyoung to talk to his father that Jinyoung began acting like this. And Youngjae has a feeling Jackson knows more than he does and wants to get answers soon, but for his friend’s sake, he’s gonna wait until he can get Jackson alone later.

With Jinyoung calming down a bit, they finish getting his stuff before Youngjae offers to drive Jinyoung’s vehicle while Danny drives his so they can head back home for dinner. Youngjae can’t help but keep looking in the mirror to check up on the two snuggled up in the back. Of how Jinyoung is curled up in Jackson’s arms with Jackson only whispering loud enough for Jinyoung to hear as he helps to soothe his mate...

“Are you two hungry?” Vivian asks.

Jaebum nods while Mark shakes his head no,

“Just need Bummie,” he states while burying his face deeper into Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum lets out a happy noise as he nuzzles closer. 

Alright, so Mark was literally about to start entering pre-heat since he’s already refusing to eat and declaring he only needs his alpha. Another thing to note is how Jaebum is reacting to Mark’s scent and pheromones already too. 

Dinner will be interesting for sure.

“Won’t you follow Jaebeom to the table at least so you can sit with him while he eats then?” Vivian asks sweetly.

Mark nods eagerly and clings tighter as he doesn’t want to leave Jaebum’s side. Jaebum stands up with ease but keeps an arm underneath Mark just in case anything might happen before leaving the bedroom and following after his Mother.

His Mother smiles pleased that Jaebum trusts his family and pack around Mark as he enters a vulnerable stage. That Jaebum doesn’t even seem to be aware yet but is already instinctively doing what he needs to for Mark. Like when they get to the dining table and Mark doesn’t touch his food, Jaebum gets Mark to eat by hand feeding him.

“Is Mark ok?” Bam asks as Mark seemed just fine earlier.

Was Mark acting like he was ok earlier just so he could make him feel better? 

“He’s just fine, Bam, don’t worry,” Vivian reassures the boy before he can blame himself.

“But why wouldn’t he eat then?” Yugyeom asks before sniffing the air, “And why do I keep getting this scent off of him like…” Yugyeom trails off as it clicks.

The others at the table were getting all concerned too with how Mark was behaving. How he didn’t want to be touched and was more quiet than usual. He was super clingy to Jaebum though. Not wanting to let go for a single second.

Jackson sniffs the air before his eyes go wide, “But it’s way too early for that!”

“I was hoping this wouldn’t happen but it’s actually quite normal for an omega to go into heat after an alpha’s rut,” Suga states as he stabs into his food.

“Really? But Jaebum’s rut and my heat aren’t close to each other,” Youngjae points out.

“With mated pairs or those intimate with each other that go through a rut or heat together tend to,” Vector clarifies, “So since Mark went through Jaebeom’s rut, his body is naturally changing and adapting so that by the next time Jaebeom goes into rut, he’ll go into heat too. Hence why he’s going into heat soon.”

“Ah, I thought it was only with mated pairs since you and Dad are on the same cycle,” Youngjae says.

“You really know a lot, hyung,” Yugyeom tells his brother in awe.

“So this is normal then, that’s good,” Danny says as the others start to calm down knowing Mark is really ok and there’s nothing to worry about---

“OH MY GOD! He’s going into heat!” Jackson exclaims as his spoon clatters onto the plate and some mashed potatoes splatter onto him and Bam.

“Dude!” Bam hollers as he points to the mess Jackson caused.

“Is that what our scents smell like going into heat?” Jinyoung finds it interesting and a nice distraction from earlier events.

He was hoping dinner would take his mind off of things and it seems they’re about to have their hands full with Mark going into heat.

“Yes. Though human omega scents thankfully won’t spread for miles like hybrid omega scents tend to do, if anyone is in our backyard that is a hybrid, they’ll be able to smell it. But normally you just have to be in the same room and a human alpha will be the only one to pick up on it since other humans aren’t attuned to it, not even the omega themself,” Vivian explains.

“I’m not going into heat,” Mark pouts as he’s already found himself inside Jaebum’s hoodie with Jaebum still wearing it and you can only see the outline of his body from the outside.

The other’s snort at Mark being cute while Jaebum is currently malfunctioning right now because Mark is going to be in heat soon!

“I think we broke him,” Yugyeom points out as he even pokes Jaebum’s cheek with his spoon and Jaebum doesn’t even budge.

“So how does Mark normally act when in pre-heat? I know a lot of omegas go through heats differently, human or not,” Youngjae wonders.

“Yien becomes very clingy and cranky at the same time. He’ll cry over everything too and is super cute!” Jackson explains.

“He usually clings to hyung and no one else, though there was one time hyung wasn’t back yet and Mark made a nest in the bathtub and refused to let anyone near him,” Yugyeom states.

“No wonder hyung is being all grumpy down there,” Danny adds in a whisper as they take in Suga stabbing more of his food before shoving it into his mouth while sulking. 

“You think it’ll be different because Jaebum is here? Should we worry?” Bam asks as he recalls how Jaebum’s rut went.

“No, since our son isn’t in rut, he wouldn’t lose control but we already know he did just fine during then too so there’s nothing to worry about. And the fact that he’s still out here with Mark going into pre-heat means he sees us as no threat and trusts us around Mark,” Vector replies.

Well that was good at least as the others sigh in relief before Jinyoung kicks Jaebum from underneath the table,

“Stop drooling and get him to eat more. I hated to eat when I was going into pre-heat and he needs all the nutrients he can get before it hits.”

This seems to kickstart Jaebum back into gear.

Yes, he must provide for his baby and take care of him!

“Baby, don’t you want to eat some more?” Jaebum asks gently.

“No,” Mark says right away.

“Please? For me?”

“Bite me,” Mark says in defiance.

Yugyeom, Jackson, Bam and Suga all chuckle as the others are shocked.

“Here comes the crankiness,” Bam snickers.

“Good luck getting him to do what you want now because I’m not telling you my secrets,” Suga smirks.

Jaebum on the other hand thinks Mark is adorable as he peeks through the top of the hoodie to find Mark even has his arms crossed over his chest and pouting away in his little sanctuary. 

“Baby-”

“I’m not hungry!” 

“Then no kisses.”

Mark instantly goes wide eyed, “No kisses?” 

“No kisses,” Jaebum repeats and Mark starts to tear up.

“But I love kisses,” Mark replies back with sadness.

He’s got the big crocodile tears too and his expression pulls at Jaebum’s heartstrings.

“He’s gonna cave,” Yugyeom whispers to Bam.

“No one can resist Mark when he cries,” Bam nods in agreement, “Not even hyung.”

“He better hug Yien this instant!” Jackson demands as he wants to go to his side immediately.

They all do but are waiting for what Jaebum will do next and it's something that surprises Suga.

“Then eat every bite I give you and I’ll reward you with kisses,” Jaebum states in a gentle alpha tone.

He didn’t cave. Instead he remains firm because he needs to take care of Mark. How he naturally became more assertive so Mark will listen to him but not going full dominance just to get Mark to submit. He wants Mark to submit naturally to him. Showing him he’s still his equal. 

“One kiss per bite?” Mark bargains with him and this is where the others can’t hold it together because of course Jaebum is wrapped around Mark’s fingers.

“Anything for you, baby.”

Where the giant beast showed itself seconds before is now tamed as he coos at his mate smiling up at him. 

Jaebum doesn’t hear the laughter or the others talking about them as his full attention is on Mark. He manages to get Mark to come out from the hoodie and is back to hand feeding him with a kiss in between of course. Jaebum was enjoying himself as much as Mark was and it made him happy that Mark was not only eating but eager to please as with each praise he gives him, Mark reacts more and more. Wiggling and touching; smiling into each kiss. Humming happily as he’s with his alpha…

But now Mark is nowhere near his alpha as he’s currently mad at him. Things had been going so well but now they were not. Why may you ask?

“Baby? Are you still upset with me?” 

Mark can hear Jaebum’s voice after the bedroom door opens. Jaebum gets his reply with a random knife flying toward him. Jaebum ducks and the knife stabs into the door frame instead.

Yep, he’s still upset with him. And when did he sneak another knife from the kitchen?

“Mark, baby, please. I already told you it’s not like that.”

“You’re leaving me tomorrow morning for some bitch!”

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as he steps further into the room. 

Mark is sitting in the corner clutching onto one of Jaebum’s shirts even though he’s pissed at him.

“Firstly, it’s just school and I don’t want to leave either but I have to take a really important test and then I’ll be right back so I can spend the rest of the day with you. Trust me, there’s no way I’m interested in my fifty year old teacher. But I do agree, she is a bitch for threatening to fail me if I don’t show up to take this dumb test.”

“But you won’t take me with you! You’re supposed to be with me!” 

The tears are coming again and Jaebum wants nothing more than to pull Mark into his arms but Mark smacks his hands away,

“No, bad alpha! Fuck you!” Mark glares fiercely while clutching Jaebum’s shirt closer to him for comfort.

“Baby, hug me instead and not that shirt,” Jaebum protests as he’s indeed getting jealous of his own tshirt.

“Go away! I’m sleeping with Gaga tonight!” 

“But I think he’s preoccupied right now, baby-” Jaebum tries to tell him but then Mark starts tearing up again,

“Gaga doesn’t want me either? But what about Markson forever?” 

Oh no. Jaebum shouldn’t have worded it like that as Mark is gonna have another meltdown in three...two...one---

Mark sobs loudly while crying out for Jackson. Jaebum tries to console him but Mark struggles and grows more upset that he’s hiccuping now in between sobs before Jackson appears by the door. With hair messed up, shirt undone and well, in his boxers as by preoccupied, Jaebum meant that him and Jinyoung were most likely getting intimate. But yet here Jackson was in a panic after hearing Mark calling out for him in tears. 

“Oh Yien, Gaga is here,” Jackson answers as he comes into the room to console him.

Jinyoung soon appears in similar attire but doesn’t pay it any mind as Mark is more important right now. 

“Ow! Why did you hit me?” Jaebum curses as Jinyoung flicks his forehead.

“Because you made Mark cry again,” Jinyoung scolds before he’s helping Jackson calm Mark down.

Mark latches onto Jackson when he’s picked up while Jinyoung rubs his back soothingly. 

“Did the mean black panther hurt you again?” Jinyoung asks Mark sweetly.

Mark nods and the two coo as Jaebum instantly sulks.

“He said Gaga didn’t want me either,” Mark replies between hiccups and rubbing at his eyes as he’s growing tired.

“What? I always want you, Yien. Markson forever, remember?” Jackson is quick to reassure.

“How bout we go snuggle on our bed yeah? Will that help?” Jinyoung asks and Mark nods while resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

“But...but...I didn’t...wait...you can’t take him away! I’m his alpha! I’m the one who needs to take care of him!” Jaebum whines out but Jinyoung’s glare and another flick to his head keep him in place long enough for the door to shut and leave him alone in silence.

And when Youngjae goes to check up on them, he finds it's just a sulky black panther on the bed with his tail thumping loudly…

This wasn’t how Mark’s first heat with him was supposed to go. But maybe tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Jaebum get Mark to forgive him? Will Mark go back to being cute during his pre-heat before his full blown heat starts? And what about tomorrow when Mark wakes up and finds Jaebum is gone and Suga can hear him crying out for his alpha. How will the others calm Mark while Jaebum is at school taking a test? Until next time! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Jinyoung is brushing his teeth when he hears the bedroom door crack open. Smiling around the toothbrush, he peeks his head through the crack of the bathroom door and sees Jaebum sneaking his way in toward the bed.

Jinyoung knew he would come. 

He watches fondly as Jaebum is already smiling down at his mate and softly caressing his face as he sleeps curled to Jackson’s back still. What’s even cuter is the fact that Mark hasn’t once let go of the shirt he took from Jaebum’s room and has it clutched tightly to his chest with his nose buried in it.

Jaebum is grinning like a dork as his chest soars with happiness and can’t resist leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Mark wiggles in his sleep, reacting to Jaebum and releasing a breath of air as his head lifts more like he’s asking for another kiss. Jaebum chuckles as Mark is still fully asleep and yet utterly adorable. He presses another kiss to his forehead before whispering,

“I love you baby. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Mark can’t hear it of course since he’s out like a light but it means so much to Jaebum to know Mark is either dreaming about him or subconsciously knows he’s here because he’s soon breathing out his name so sweetly from his lips as he tries to curl closer to him.

Jackson snorts as he can’t help it. Jaebum’s expression was priceless and at this rate, Jaebum isn’t gonna move from this spot. Good thing, Jinyoung accounted for this too as he gently nudges Jaebum,

“Come on or you’ll be late for the test and fail it before you can even start.”

Jaebum pouts but forces himself to part so he can get this over with. He watches as Jinyoung says some words to Jackson and they share a sweet kiss before Jinyoung follows him out and closes the door behind him.

“It’s a stupid test that I can take at any time. Mrs. Harp is just a bitch because I already missed class from my rut and she thinks I’m just making up excuses.”

“Well you and her would go back and forth a lot as she hated that you wouldn’t pay attention in class and yet ace every test and anytime she would call on you, you’d get the answer right.”

Jaebum smirks at this, “I know. I get enjoyment out of rendering her speechless and seeing her get angry because I’m actually smart and not dumb and naive like she thinks I am. That and I swear she’s in love with my Dad and hates that she can’t have him.”

“Is that why she’s a bitch to me too?” Youngjae questions as he could hear the two conversing from the living room and to the kitchen.

Youngjae chews on some jelly toast as Danny sleepily sips on orange juice with his bed hair still present.

“Language boys,” Vivian speaks as she enters the kitchen to grab her purse from the island counter.

“Sorry Mom,” the two bow in apology as Vivian makes sure to ruffle both boy’s hair as she walks past.

“I’ll let it slide this time just because I know who you’re talking about and I agree. But school is still important and she can’t fail you out of petty revenge against me because if she did she won’t survive a meeting with me. Now you boys be safe, get to school on time and Jaebeom,” she looks right to him and points, “I know this is hard because Mark is in pre-heat but he’s safe here and he’ll be in pre-heat for a while so do not skip school after you’re done taking the test.”

“But Mom! I can easily catch up on my other classes! The only reason I was going in the first place was to take that dumb test. Dad even agreed with me!”

“Yes, I know honey, but you have missed quite a bit of school already and you need good attendance to be able to graduate and if you want to be out for when Mark’s heat actually starts then you need to do full days.”

Jaebum whines as it’s already bad enough he has to part with his baby for a few hours and now even more?! 

“You should be thankful your father is the chief of this town and is good friends with the principal that he’s able to get you cleared so many days like this.”

Jaebum knows this and so he stops whining but that doesn’t mean he can’t still look grumpy. Vivian chuckles at this before hugging her son,

“God you’re just like your father. He thought he couldn’t survive a few hours without me either.”

“You know I’m still here right?” Vector’s voice is heard from outside the kitchen.

Vivian smiles, “Oh? You’re waiting on me?” she teases as this was daily routine.

Vector always saw her off and couldn’t leave for the day of work without hugging his mate and getting several kisses to get him through the day.

“Don’t make me come in there cause you know I don’t care if there’s an audience.” 

Vivian laughs, “Coming dear.”

She looks to the boys one last time, “Have a good day and try and stay out of trouble, ok?”

The boys nod and Jaebum is still pouting as Vivian exits the kitchen right as Vector appears in the doorway and gently pulls her closer by her waist. Vivian’s smile grows as her hands rest on Vector’s chest,

“I said I was coming, Mr. impatient,” she teases some more.

“You know how much I look forward to this part of the day,” he replies as he holds her close.

The boys can’t help but smile fondly at the scene as the two gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes. Vector slowly rocks them back and forth as they nuzzle close with noses brushing. Vector loves seeing Vivian beam with happiness and love before he gently lifts her chin so they can kiss sweetly. And after several kisses, Vivian is chuckling as she playfully smacks his chest,

“Someone is getting greedy now.”

Vector smirks as he steals one more kiss before winking at her,

“Just a few extra for luck is all.”

“Mm-hmm,” Vivian replies as her eyes shine playfully, “Now let me just rub some more of my perfume on you so other bitches will know to stay away,” she lets out as she touches all over his clothing and scent marks him around his neck.

Vector laughs whole heartedly because Vivian may have said that playfully but he knows his wife can be just as possessive as he is and definitely overheard the boys conversation about Mrs. Harp having a crush on him. He lets her do her thing before they head toward the front of the house so he can walk her to her car. The boys can hear her asking what Vector thought was so funny and Vector just laughing some more and telling her that he loved her. Vivian’s tone went back to being gentle and sweet as she says it back before the front door can be heard closing behind them. 

“They’re gonna be like that even when they’re in their eighties,” Jinyoung states and Youngjae and Jaebum nod in agreement.

“I hope Mark and I will be like that as we get older,” Jaebum smiles at the thought and the others snort.

“All right you romantic sap, let’s head to school,” Jinyoung says as he guides Jaebum toward the door after grabbing their backpacks.

Youngjae and Danny follow behind them as they leave the house to start their day…

“He’s gonna wake up soon, what should we do?” Yugyeom whispers to Bam.

“Like I’m supposed to know? I’ve only dealt with Mark’s heat twice. Besides, we know how it went last night when Jaebum tried to get out of going to school just for his teacher to hit him with the test and Mark going from real sweet to L.A. gangster in a matter of seconds. Which by the way, I’ve never seen him that upset before.”

“He’s never really gotten that mad before to be honest. Yeah, he’ll have cranky moments but never like that moment he looked ready to kill someone.”

“Well to be fair, heats have our hormones and that all over the place and hearing about another woman can trigger us. Though in Jaebum’s case, he was just trying to tell Mark he had to go to school but Mark took it as Jaebum leaving him to see this woman instead. Man, heats are no fun. You get hot flashes and cry easily. You want to be touched and then you don’t want to be touched. Then you get cravings and get bloated. Feel like shit. There’s pain and then there’s the constant need of wanting dick. And the mood swings, god the mood swings. And they say pregnancy is worse.”

Yugyeom frowns as he feels for them, “Maybe we should prepare his favorite cereal though I’m not sure if he’ll eat it. His pre-heat is a bit different this time since Jaebum is in the picture. Before he would just want to cuddle and be praised and follow you around and when his heat would hit he was miserable and would get high fevers. But with Jaebum here, maybe he won’t be in too much pain or get a high fever--”

“Bummie!”

The two can hear Mark calling out for Jaebum from upstairs. 

“I was hoping he would sleep more,” a voice says as the two has sensed Suga entering the home and setting down bags of things Mark will need for his heat onto the coffee table.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out again and their hearts clench with emotion.

That poor baby. He wants his alpha.

“Yien, Jaebum is at school remember? Taking the test-”

“He really left? But I didn’t get a kiss...or hug…”

Oh no. Mark is gonna cry again and they can already hear Jackson stumbling to console him before that happens. Yugyeom and Bam go to rush up the stairs when they find Suga is already heading up there. The two follow and find Suga approaching Mark who is teary eyed and clutching Jaebum’s shirt like a security blanket.

“Hey Mark, hyung is here to make it better.”

Mark perks up at his hyung, “You’ll take me to Bummie?” 

Suga chuckles at that for he knew Mark would ask that. 

“If you’re good I will. But for now we need to eat and get dressed so Jaebum won’t worry and will be pleased to see how good you’ve been today.”

Instantly Mark nods as he wants to please his alpha. He wants to see him happy and look pretty for him and have his love and attention---

He feels Suga touching his hand and attaches himself to him as he follows with ease. The others watch amazed how well Suga can handle Mark in pre-heat.

“Of course Mark would be motivated with Jaebum as Jaebum is motivated with Mark. Why didn’t we think of that?” Jackson lets out with a small laugh.

“We can’t spend too much time eating though cause I got things to do!” Mark tells Suga as they head towards the stairs.

Suga hums as he’s listening and the three follow as they hear Mark talk about Bummie this and Bummie that. Mark is usually quiet even during pre-heat but not this time as he could talk about Jaebum for hours. Just gushing about him to Bam who is quite enjoying this and encouraging Mark to keep talking until they get to talking about Jaebum’s body and Yugyeom and Jackson are quick to stop Bam before Mark gets too into detail…

With Mark having eaten and cleaned up, he was now humming away and happily moving about Jaebum’s room. The three watch while Jackson records from the doorway as they’re not allowed to enter. Mark moves about, pushing and placing things a certain way even if it's just touching the object and setting it right back down where he found it.

“This is too adorable,” Yugyeom coos as Mark is nesting.

Taking things and thinking he’s being sneaky as he had nabbed Jaebum’s dirty clothes from the hamper and shoved it into the walk-in closet. Where he already has a pile growing and shoves the clothes that smell the strongest of the alpha at the bottom of the nest. All while saying the alpha’s name lovingly with a dorky smile. 

“What makes it cuter is the fact that Mark is feeling out Jaebum’s room to know everything about it,” Bam says as he leans into the palm of his hand.

It really was. Since Mark can’t see, his uses his fingers to touch and feel around. To get to know more about the alpha’s den and make sure he knows his way around. Where he searched for the perfect place to nest which was in the closet because it was smaller and he wanted the alpha as close as possible. Wants to keep him in his nest and all attention on him. 

It kept Mark preoccupied for a while as it had to be perfect. Nothing could be out of place and it had to be clean and enticing. Had to smell like him and Jaebum together with no square inch left untouched. But the moment he finished and sat in the nest he remembered that Jaebum was not there.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out in hopes the alpha will magically be there and answer.

And watching how he perks up in hope. As he listens out for any sound from him is too precious.

“My heart!” Jackson wails as he clutches his chest.

“I want to hold him but I can’t pass the threshold!” Yugyeom wails too.

“Markie! Won’t you let us come in now?” Bam asks.

“No. Only Bummie,” Mark says as he pouts near the end because Jaebum still isn’t home.

“I wanna see Bummie...wanna hear him…”

“Ah! How bout this. You come out here and we’ll text Jaebum to see if he can text back,” Bam offers.

Mark perks right up. He stands, tripping on a piece of clothing in his excitement that has the others panicking as they watch it happen but Mark manages to catch himself in time and continues walking toward them like nothing happened. The three collapse in relief against each other before Jackson makes grabby hands and pulls Mark down into his lap as they sit out in the hallway together. Mark giggles as he makes himself comfortable and can feel Bam and Yugyeom gently touching his arms and hands. Mark wiggles and touches back,

“Bummie?” Mark questions as he wants to hear from Jaebum now.

The others laugh, “Just a second. I sent him a text already. We’re just waiting on a reply,” Yugyeom tells him.

“We know he’ll answer. You said it was Mark wanting to talk to him-” Bam replies when they all hear a sudden ding.

“Bingo!” Jackson exclaims as they get excited with Mark.

“What did he say? Does he say hi? Does he miss me? Tell him I love him and want him to come home,” Mark starts to say all at once.

Jackson has to hold Mark’s hands as he keeps trying to reach forward to take the phone like he can see himself and text him.

“He says he misses you very much and that he wishes he could be home with you right now,” Yugyeom reads off to him.

“Then tell him to come home. I need him.”

This side of Mark was enjoyable to see.

“He says he doesn’t have a choice but the moment he can, he’ll be home to shower you with all the love in the world,” Yugyeom snorts ready the sappiness.

“Look he even put heart emojis! I’m so sending a screenshot to Youngjae and Jinyoung,” Bam states as he does just that.

“He also says he hopes you’re not upset still and that he’ll make up for it however you want him to,” Yugyeom continues.

Mark thinks about it for a few seconds, 

“I’ll need one hundred kisses, his underwear he’s wearing now and to cuddle. We must cuddle naked too because I want to feel his skin on mine and sit on his dick and have his babies…”

Yugyeom nods as he’s typing all of this without thinking until he finds himself rereading to make sure he spelled everything right and his eyes go wide. He accidentally hits send as he looks to Mark,

“What?!”

Bam is on his side laughing as Mark continues on like he never said that and is all super sweet,

“And I need to show him my nest and ooo! Tell him I ate today like he wanted too! I’m a good omega. The best omega.”

“So good,” Jackson agrees as he hugs Mark tight.

“Jaebum will be so proud,” Bam adds and they see Mark’s smile grow.

“Guys, I think the text I sent broke Jaebum cause he stopped replying,” Yugyeom laughs.

Sure enough, Jaebum was sitting in the middle of class after taking that dumb test and was happy as could be texting back and forth about his mate until that one text came in. The moment it did, Jaebum about lost control right then and there and was quick to pull his hoodie up and duck down low in his seat because he definitely popped a boner. While also malfunctioning as the words repeat in his head as Mark dirty talked him through text through his brother of all people too. Fuck, it was still hot. 

Why was this school day going by so slow?!

“Well, he’ll text back eventually one his brain comes back online,” Bam says but Mark pouts.

“Can we call him?” 

“He’s in the middle of the text though, Yien. Jinyoung told me so he isn’t allowed to leave the room,” Jackson says.

Mark goes quiet for a few seconds and the others aren’t sure what he’s thinking or planning but soon he says, 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Jackson lets him get up and helps guide him to the bathroom down the hall while Yugyeom and Bam lay on top of one another. It isn’t long before they can hear Jackson,

“Yien! You can’t try and escape through the window! How are you even gonna get down from the second floor?!” 

Oh shit!

Bam and Yugyeom scramble to come help and find Mark halfway through the window before Jackson is pulling him back.

“Let me go! I gotta go find Bummie!”

“I would rather take you to him then have you go alone,” Jackson states as he carries a struggling Mark over his shoulder and out of the bathroom.

Mark struggles for a bit longer before suddenly stopping and whining. Jackson worries and puts him down on his feet,

“Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to! I swear!”

Mark wraps arms around his middle as he whines, “Hurts…”

OH! Mark’s cramping. The poor baby!

“Come here, Mark. I got you,” Bam coos as he pulls Mark into his arms and holds him.

“Let's lay down and snuggle for a bit and then go surprise Jaebum, yeah?” 

Mark nods as he leans into Bam as they walk toward the bedroom.

“Not Bummie’s...yours,” Mark says as he doesn’t want to mess up his nest.

Bam gently calms him as he leads him toward his and Yugyeom’s room.

“Hear you loud and clear. Yuggie! Come be Mark’s heating pad!” Bam looks over his shoulder and finds the two alphas already there.

He snorts as of course the alphas would be just as protective as they all are.

“Look, Mark, you get two heaters. Your cramps will go away in no time!” 

Meanwhile, Jaebum is suffering from his boner while Mark ends up taking a nice cat nap…

And when Jaebum leaves the classroom as the bell has rung and he needs to head to his next class, Youngjae and Jinyoung laugh at his misery as Jaebum has to walk with a wider stance and keep his books in front of him…


	17. Chapter 17

A smack to the face has Yugyeom groaning and eyes opening…

What was he doing before? Where is he? What--

Yugyeom jolts up as he remembers that Mark is in pre-heat and that they had all laid down for a cat nap earlier to help with Mark’s cramps. 

But where was Mark now?

He looks around and all he can find is Jackson who was the culprit behind what hit him as he snores away loudly all sprawled out on the bed.

“Mark?” Yugyeom calls out worriedly as he rushes out of the bed.

He didn’t try to go see Jaebum on his own did he? And where was Bam? He swears if Bam helped take Mark to school without them he was gonna be so mad--

Leaving the bedroom, he sniffs right away before sighing in relief. Being a wolf hybrid had its perks for he could pick up on Mark’s scent and knows he’s still in the house. He can also hear him humming happily again from down the hall. Turning in that direction, he finds Bam sitting on the floor and leaning back on the palm of his hands as he watches from the doorway fondly.

“What’s he doing now?” Yugyeom asks as he approaches.

Bam smiles up at him,

“He’s checking the nest again but he’s also scent marking the hoodie he’s wearing for Jaebum.”

Yugyeom peeks his head in and sees Mark doing just that. He’s rubbing the hoodie all over his face and neck while mumbling cutely under his breath,

“Will ward other hybrids away with my scent...Bummie is mine...my alpha…”

“He’s never behaved like this before,” Yugyeom says as his smile grows.

“Seems like he’s picked up a thing or two from us hybrids like we did with his human ways. You should’ve seen him scent marking the bed earlier as he looked like he was making snow angels and then crumpled all the blankets and rolled in them that he almost fell off the bed. He asked me if he was doing it right too.”

Yugyeom chuckles, “You recorded it right?”

“You even have to ask?” Bam throws him a look with a smirk on his face.

“Bummie...Bummie...Bummie…” Mark’s scent radiates happiness as he thinks about his alpha. 

Suddenly Mark starts purring and the two have a curious expression on their faces,

“Mark what are you doing?” Yugyeom asks and Mark beams at them.

“Practicing my purring because Bummie likes it when I make this sound.”

“Is he...is he trying to do like a mating call?” Bam raises an eyebrow at this before the two can’t stop the smile from coming back on their faces.

“Yah! Yien you’re just too cute!” Jackson’s voice is heard from behind them.

The two jump as they were too distracted by Mark to have noticed Jackson sneaking up on them.

“Gaga! Can we go see Bummie now?”

“You’re dead set on doing that aren’t you?” Jackson huffs lightly.

Mark nods eagerly before making his way toward them. Jackson can see Mark reaching out for him and is quick to take his hand the moment he makes it to the door.

“Hyung said I could go see him at lunchtime if I was good.”

Ah that’s right. Suga did say that earlier.

“But he isn’t back yet,” Bam tells Mark.

They don’t know where Suga went off to again but they had a feeling he was doing his rounds and probably trying to obtain more information on those wolves and if any other hunters might be nearby. It would be bad to get attacked with Mark going into heat.

“But I was good all day!” Mark declares. 

“Well we can’t go see Jaebum for lunch without bringing food right?” Jackson starts.

“So why don’t we make him something and go from there?” 

Mark perks right back up in excitement, “I’ll make him the best sandwich ever so he’ll choose me as his mate.”

“Mark, trust me, he already chose you,” Bam tells him but Mark is determined to make the best lunch for Jaebum possible.

“To the kitchen!” Yugyeom exclaims.

The whole kitchen was a mess. There’s condiments in places they don’t even know how it happened but it’s there. Some dripped down and landed on Jackson’s shoulder at one point that made him scream because he thought it was a bug and ended up climbing Yugyeom to save him. Bam then proceeded to laugh so hard he squeezed the bottle he was holding and more condiments ended up flying about but all in all they were having a great time. With Mark giggling and working hard to make the best sandwich by himself. The others had really wanted to help but Mark was still determined and with a serious expression and tongue peeking out as he slowly and ever so carefully assembled it. Of course the others quietly moved things closer for Mark without him knowing. When Mark would say what he needed next, they would guide him in the right direction silently if he started reaching for the wrong thing and quickly move the right thing toward him. It was so adorable to watch too. Seeing how gently he took the bread out and handling it with care as he put plenty of meat and cheese but hoo boy when he tried to go for the knife to cut heart shapes out of them, the others were a panicked mess. Trying so hard not to make noise or a big fuss as they flail and want to touch and direct so badly but Mark looks so happy to be doing this for Jaebum that they’re torn on what to do. With each slice of the knife, the guys panic and then breath of relief. Back to panicking and then sighing against each other until Mark finishes making the sandwiches and the guys eat their own fair share of food because this took a lot of energy ok? 

“I did it! You think they look ok?” Mark asks them with a hopeful expression.

The heat shaped sandwiches weren't bad looking at all and looked like a professional did them. Mark really had a talent with knives and the others couldn’t wait to see how he did handling swords next. But that was for another time because Mark neatly placed the sandwiches inside the container before stating,

“Bummie now?” 

Fuck. It was nearing time for when the guys would be having their lunch break and Suga was still not back. What should they do? If they don’t think of something soon, they’ll miss out on the lunch break and before that, they know Mark will try and escape again. 

“We’re gonna need a car though,” Bam says but Mark has it all figured out already.

“Jinyoungie’s.”

Yugyeom and Bam perk up at that before having an expression on their faces like Mark just came up with the best idea ever.

“Oh no. Get that look off your face right now! We are not driving Jinyoung’s car-”

“He rode with Jaebum this morning right? The key should still be in his room,” Yugyeom is already conversing with Bam as they try to leave the kitchen.

“Did you not hear me? Hello?! He’ll kill us! What if we scratch it? Or dent it? Or you know, get in trouble for not asking permission, guys come on! I want him to love me not hate me!” Jackson calls out to them as they’re already taking off.

Mark is giggling in excitement as he holds the container close to him. Jackson can hear the commotion upstairs and rubs at his temples before sighing,

“Top left drawer underneath the socks!” he says loud enough for Yugyeom to pick up on. 

If they’re gonna be chaotic at least he can try and keep the bedroom from being destroyed so he’ll get into less trouble. 

“I want to drive!”

“You don’t know how to drive!” 

“So? It can’t be that hard. Teach me!”

“Please let Jinyoung’s car make it back in one piece,” Jackson prays to the sky.

Yugyeom takes back the keys the moment they reach the bottom of the stairs,

“I’m driving and that’s final.”

“No fair!” Bam whines and sulks but Yugyeom then presses a kiss to his cheek before whispering,

“I’ll teach you one day I promise.”

Bam perks right back up at that, “It’ll end with sex in the backseat right?”

“Not in Jinyoung’s car it ain’t!” Jackson hollers as him and Mark appear into the living room.

Mark holds Jackson’s hand as he wiggles with energy, “Bummie...Bummie...Bummie…”

“It wouldn’t be in his car. It would be in our own car whenever we got one,” Yugyeom says.

Bam smiles at that, “It’s a promise then.”

Yugyeom matches his smile.

“Remind me to never get into your car,” Jackson states as he gently pushes them toward the front door.

“Now let's hurry before I change my mind. And for this you’ll be teaching me how to drive first cause I want to take Jinyoung on dates too.”

Previously,

“It’s so obvious bro,” Youngjae teases.

“Shut it,” Jaebum hisses under his breath.

“The stance you’re making while walking and the way you have your books there in front of you...totally obvious,” he continues.

Jaebum shoves him into the lockers with his free hand and Youngjae’s laughter is heard loudly as he’s enjoying this way too much.

“Can you imagine if they could smell it too like we can? They’d all be trying to look at your dick-” Jinyoung tries teasing next just to get shoved into the lockers as well.

Jinyoung bursts out into laughter himself as Jaebum grumpily walks down the hallway with his stance that to others they think he looks so cool and bad ass but in reality he still has a boner and is glaring to try and not go beet red and think about Mark and focus on his pack mates being jerks right now.

“Oh come on! Why don’t you try taking a load off?” Jinyoung wiggles his eyebrows and Youngjae starts breathing like a seal in laughter while hanging all over Jinyoung’s side.

“Payback is a bitch you know,” Jaebum states as the two wipe their eyes from all the laughing.

“We’ve all had embarrassing boners, Jaebum,” Jinyoung replies.

“And I know we haven’t forgotten the time I leaked through onto the bleachers during gym class,” Youngjae winces himself as he recalls it.

“God, that was back in middle school when puberty first hit too,” Jinyoung feels for him.

“Why would you mention middle school? I thought we all agreed those years never happened?” Jaebum lets out as he doesn’t want to think about it either.

“The acne. The start of our hormones. When we began to realize what sex was and what we could do with our dicks and asses-”

“I would tell you to stop right now but the fact that you’re killing my boner actually helps so please continue,” Jaebum says.

“Well now it’s no fun,” Jinyoung pouts.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll have plenty more throughout the day,” Youngjae comforts him.

“For your information I only had one because Yugyeom was texting me because Mark wanted to talk to me.”

“Oh, so Yugyeom gave you a boner?” Jinyoung is back to teasing.

Jaebum grumbles loudly in frustration, “You know what I mean!”

The two omegas then hang off his broad shoulders,

“Just like you know we love you, bro,” Youngjae tells him.

The two stop their teasing and smile up at their alpha. Jaebum’s expression softens a little before he manages to hook his arms around both omegas and squeeze them in close. The two let out noises of shock and playfully struggle to be let go as Jaebum gets full enjoyment out of this.

“I love you two as well.”

“Jaebum!” the two exclaim and Jaebum laughs before letting go and stopping at his locker to drop the books off.

The two omegas huff before taking in Jaebum’s dorky expression and can’t help but smile themselves. 

“Youngjae!” Danny’s voice is heard and Youngjae beams right away.

Jinyoung and Jaebum watch as Danny greets Youngjae with a kiss to the cheek. 

“Sorry guys but this is my cue to enjoy some alone time with my man,” Youngjae states as he takes Danny’s hand and starts walking away.

“You sure you don’t need another condom?” Jinyoung teases.

“No need, he’s got plenty,” Youngjae winks and Jinyoung laughs.

Jaebum stands there with a raised eyebrow though. He’s obviously missed something here…

Jaebum is having a hard time now. It’s been a few hours and he’s managed to make it about half the day but he’s going insane. He wants to see Mark again. Wants to hear his voice and see his smiling face and make sure he’s ok. What if he needs him? What if his heat started early for some reason? I mean he’s already going into pre-heat early because of his rut so what’s not to say his heat starts soon too? Oh, he shouldn’t have thought of that because now his alpha instincts are going into overdrive.

At least it's almost lunch time and he can try and call Mark and actually talk to him--

The bell signaling for lunch rings and Jaebum hops up out of his seat. He doesn’t see any of the girls trying to grab his attention as he rushes toward the cafeteria to nab some food and find his normal spot with the others…

“Jesus!” Youngjae shouts out as Jaebum plops down so fast next to him.

The sound of his backpack hitting the table outside was loud on the metal as Jaebum’s tray clattered as well. Jinyoung chuckles fondly as he approaches the table himself,

“You should’ve seen him through the lunch line.”

Danny squeezes Youngjae’s thigh to help calm his fast beating heart from the jump scare,

“What’s the rush?” 

Jaebum is already stuffing his face with his food as he’s in a hurry.

“Gwatta caw Mork,” Jaebum states with one cheek puffed out.

“We have an hour you know,” Jinyoung reminds him but Jaebum doesn’t slow down.

“You can literally talk to him on the phone while you eat!” Youngjae protests.

Jinyoung goes a step further by taking his phone out. Unlocking it, you can see he was texting Jackson last as part of their conversation can be seen of Jackson asking when their lunch break started. That was a while ago though as both got busy with things like Jinyoung with his schoolwork though he wasn’t sure what Jackson might be up to. He assumes it’s helping Mark or probably adding onto the chaos with Yugyeom and Bam. Yeah, it’s mostly both.

Hitting the dial button, Jinyoung is already smiling as he’s looking forward to hearing Jackson’s voice and is happy that since Jackson doesn’t have to hide in his hybrid form, that he’s able to have a phone now and they can communicate this way when apart.

The phone rings but what’s weird is that it also sounds like it’s ringing somewhere else. Somewhere away from them but nearby. All of them zero in on Jinyoung’s phone with confusion and tilts of their heads until they hear it ring again and when it happens a second time, they can hear cursing off in the distance.

“Ah shit! Jinyoung’s calling me!”

“You doofus! Silence it or they’re gonna know we’re here!” Bam states.

“You two shouting is gonna give us away!” Yugyeom whispers harshly.

“It won’t stop. How do you get it to stop?!” 

“Hit the button!” Bam exclaims.

“The big red one?” Jackson asks before Bam is saying no and soon the ringing stops on both ends.

“Oh no! He’s gonna think I’m ignoring him now!” 

“So much for a surprise. I’m sure they can hear this whole thing and--wait, where did Mark go?” Yugyeom voices before he goes into worry mode.

You can hear the other two worrying as well but at this point, the guys sitting at the table are looking in that direction of where the noise is coming from and can see Mark already appearing from around the corner of the building.

Jaebum is up and out of his seat before anyone can blink as he calls out for him,

“Mark!” 

Mark perks up at hearing his name and faces his direction more as a huge smile appears on his face,

“Bummie!” 

At this point, the bunch of students out and about are watching as Jaebum and Mark meet halfway. Quite a commotion is happening as no one has seen Mark before and it’s a sight for sure when they’re used to Jaebum being with girls and was now being lovey dovey with a male. And did we mention lovey dovey because they haven’t seen that before either.

“Who thought it was a good idea to bring Mark here?” Youngjae whispers to Jinyoung and Danny.

For not only are the girls glaring and growing upset, but several alpha human males are picking up on Mark’s sweet scent.

Oh this could be so bad---

Mark is being hugged by Jaebum one second and then finds himself being dipped the next with his mouth covered by the alpha’s in a passionate kiss. Gasps are heard from all around before a breathless Mark is being up righted and Jaebum’s arm wraps around his waist possessively,

“All of you better listen up. He’s mine you hear me?! You try and lay a hand on him and you die,” Jaebum declares for all of them to hear.

The pack is shocked that Jaebum hasn’t bared fangs or partially shifted but it seems he doesn’t have to for these humans to understand his threat. As they take in his lethal gaze and aura demanding attention and for them to back off. All commotion stops and the alpha males that seemed interested in Mark instantly bow their heads or look away. With his point made, Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and leads him back over to his spot that is thankfully already well away from everyone else and near the treeline.

“Never mind, it seems we didn’t need to worry,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum double checks to make sure no one is trying to eye his baby as he keeps Mark protectively in his lap.

All while Mark is in heaven and latched onto his alpha. 

But then the others notice as Jackson is heading toward them that girls are eyeing him and Jinyoung’s hackles instantly rise.

“Hold on a second, looks like I need to assert my dominance as well,” he growls under his breath as he stalks his way to meet Jackson halfway.

“Ooo! I can’t wait to see this,” Youngjae lets out as he cheers Jinyoung on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of time again! >< More to come. I hope it's not boring. Until next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

“I’ve heard rumors and stories about the two of them. They’re quite the popular duo in school,” Danny says and Youngjae nods.

“They do have the reputation for sure but not for what you think. It started when the two got into that gang fight back in the last year of middle school. They took on twelve high school seniors together and won. So when they entered high school, the rumors were already wild and well spread,” Youngjae explains.

“Wow!” Danny exclaims in awe.

“So it would dumb for anyone to mess with them but it appears Brittany doesn’t care,” Youngjae shakes his head as Jinyoung is steadily approaching Jackson and the girl.

And poor Jackson. We all know he’s a very friendly person and doesn’t think twice that this girl who approached him would be thinking naughty things. He just thinks she wants to say hi since she’s never seen him around before and strike up a conversation. Not suddenly try and lean closer and bat her eyelashes at him--

Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to pull Jackson behind him while smacking Brittany’s hand away before she can touch him.

“Paws off, bitch. He’s mine.”

Brittany frowns before glaring, “That’s not fair. You’ve slept with so many here. Why can’t I have him? You don’t even do relationships so it should be alright for me to get some too!”

“Not this one. He’s special and mine only. So you can go after the other ones cause I’m exclusively only with him now.” 

People’s eyes go wide for a second time. Like what the hell?! First Jaebum actually kisses someone and claims that male omega as his and now Park Jinyoung was dating someone?! The world must be ending or they’re all having a fever dream--

Meanwhile Jackson goes from jealousy to melting all at the same time because just how many people have gotten to have an intimate moment with Jinyoung? That’s his mate dammit! But then Jinyoung just declared for everyone that he only wanted him and that they’re dating. He chose him! Out of everyone he’s ever been with, he chose him! So should he be upset or happy? He’s not sure--

Jackson lets out a noise as he isn’t expecting Jinyoung to suddenly turn toward him and cup his face before crashing their mouths together. It kind of makes him chuckle because Jaebum did that to Mark a minute ago and now a jealous Jinyoung was doing it to him. And Jackson can tell Jinyoung is jealous and was having a hard time controlling himself as he can feel his sharp teeth nipping his lip. So Jackson takes over, cupping a hand around the back of Jinyoung’s neck and leads him into a grounding kiss. He can hear Jinyoung whimper a bit and cling to the front of his shirt that makes Jackson smile toward the end. When they pull back Jinyoung is blushing and his eyes flash but only Jackson can see it up this close and with his back turned to Brittany.

“Feel better, babe?” Jackson asks with a bright grin and heart eyes and Jinyoung nods in a daze.

Jackson pulls Jinyoung close with an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to his cheek. He might’ve also gave a nice little warning glare to any and all alphas before his expression softens back up and pulls away to look at Jinyoung,

“Let’s go to the others, yeah?” 

Jinyoung had no clue as to what Jackson just did but the others do as they try real hard to not crack up. It’s also the fact that Jinyoung went from one hundred to a puddle of goo in Jackson’s arms in a span of a few minutes which was adorable itself to see. Jackson leads Jinyoung toward the tables as Yugyeom and Bam start to follow behind them. Bam is already attached to Yugyeom’s back with arms wrapped around him and giving looks for no one to even think about touching what’s his while Yugyeom walks with a goofy smile over Bam’s cuteness. 

“What a nice surprise of you guys coming here,” Youngjae says as he greets them.

“Mark wanted to come see Jaebum,” Yugyeom says as he sits down at the table with them.

“Looks like they’re already lost in their own little world too,” Bam points out as the two are being lovey dovey again.

“A tornado could come through and they’d still be like that,” Jinyoung speaks as he shakes his head fondly.

“I can’t believe you still brought him though. Do you not know how dangerous it could’ve been?” Youngjae tells them.

“Well he already tried to leave the house himself to go to Jaebum and hyung was gonna take him for lunch anyway so…” Jackson replies.

“Wait, how did you get here then?” Jinyoung asks when Jackson’s eyes go wide and he stops mid sentence.

Yugyeom and Bam’s eyes are wide too as all three are stumbling to come up with an answer--

“I missed you baby,” Jaebum whispers into Mark’s ear.

Mark beams at that while leaning back against Jaebum’s chest.

“I missed you more.”

Mark wiggles in his lap and reaches out one hand to touch Jaebum’s thigh to feel closer to him. Jaebum smiles lovingly at him when he notices Mark is clutching something against his chest with his other hand.

“What is that?” he asks curiously and tugs the container gently to let Mark know what he’s talking about.

Mark perks right up, “Oh! It’s for you!” 

Mark sits forward a bit as he wiggles excitedly, “You have to close your eyes first.”

Jaebum chuckles as he’s totally not closing his eyes, “Ok, my eyes are closed.”

“Bummie! I know you’re lying. Close them or you can’t have it.”

Jaebum laughs a bit louder now as he keeps one arm around Mark’s waist and continues to watch his adorable mate.

“But all I need is you, baby.”

Mark flushes as he reacts to Jaebum’s words. This romantic sap!

“Are they closed now?” he asks with a look on his face that’s priceless and makes him more adorable.

“Mm-hmm,” Jaebum replies as he’s full on grinning and still looking at his mate.

“Gaga, is Bummie’s eyes closed?” 

Dammit! Jaebum meets Jackson’s gaze as he turns his attention away from the conversation he was having with the others to answer Mark. 

Jaebum is mouthing to him to say that he is but Jackson just smirks,

“Nope. Wide open and ogling you.”

Jaebum sulks right away at the betrayal and Jackson’s laugh is heard mixed in with Mark’s giggles.

“Fine. Then I’ll eat it,” Mark says and Jaebum whines before pushing the lid back down before Mark can open it.

“I’ll close them! In fact, they’re closed as I speak,” Jaebum is quick to tell him.

Mark pauses and Jaebum is following instructions with keeping his eyes closed but he does end up grinning widely when he feels Mark’s fingers brushing over his eyelashes to make sure.

“Don’t you trust me?” Jaebum asks playfully.

“Of course I do but you like to be a bad boy from time to time,” Mark states back seriously and Jaebum bursts out into laughter.

“You’re being good now though so you can have what I made you. But you have to taste one first before looking cause I think the others were just being nice to me when they said they were perfect.”

Jaebum can hear Mark’s excitement in his voice along with shyness and a hint of nervousness. Aw, his baby made him food and really wants him to try it but is afraid he won’t like it. When already Jaebum is more than happy with just the thought of Mark making him something. 

“I bet it’s good,” Jaebum encourages as he sits there patiently.

He can hear the lid of the container opening again before getting a whiff of lunch meat and some condiments---

“Ready?”

Jaebum nods eagerly as he opens his mouth to receive the food. Mark carefully leads the sandwich to Jaebum’s mouth where Jaebum reacts instinctively and takes a bite of the food.

“Bummie, you ate half of it already!” 

Jaebum’s cheek puffs out as he chews before a purr begins to vibrate through his chest.

“I wuv it,” he says with his mouth still full of the food as he forgets to keep his eyes closed and has them open again.

He’s glad he did as Mark’s expression made his heart swell with more love as it skips a beat. It made him feel even warmer than the sandwich going down as you can see how much he meant to Mark. Can smell the happiness radiating from his scent as well as seeing it in those bright blue eyes.

“You want more?” Mark asks as he’s already reaching for another sandwich to feed him.

“I want all of it,” Jaebum tells him as he eats the rest of the first sandwich and can see the others.

Instantly he gets this dopey grin on his face when he sees that they’re heart shaped.

“I’m the luckiest alpha in the world to have you,” he says with his tone telling Mark how affected he is.

“That means you choose me to mate with?” Mark asks.

“Baby…” Jaebum can’t believe Mark would think there was a possibility of there being someone else.

Wrapping both arms around him, he pulls him back flush against him as he whispers into his ear,

“Just you, baby. No one else. Only you.”

Mark’s heart beats fast at those words. At hearing the love and devotion behind them. Hearing his deep soothing tone speaking straight to his soul. Making him react and the omega in him soaring on cloud nine.

Mark reaches up, one hand touching Jaebum’s face by his jawline and neck as he tilts his head and bares his collared neck,

“Then bite me...claim me like you want to…”

Jaebum’s breath hitches at hearing those words. At Mark trying to entice him. Soon, Mark is moving in his lap, turning to face him as he straddles his lap. Arms wrapping around his shoulders and fingers threading through the hair on the back of his neck. Mark’s giving him that look too, his scent getting sweeter and he’s purring. Fuck, he’s purring seductively at that. 

“Take me, alpha. Want you to knot me...want to be yours…”

Jaebum is so entranced and becomes intoxicated on Mark’s scent. On his sweet voice and steady heartbeat luring him in like a lullaby that he doesn’t realize Mark is trying to take his collar off until he hears the click of the latch---

Hands come from behind and bat Mark’s hand away before re-latching and securing the collar on.

“Time’s up, kiddo,” Suga’s voice is heard before Mark pouts,

“No, my alpha.”

Mark latches on as if he had claws that could dig in and buries his face into his alpha’s neck. Jaebum wraps him up protectively as he eyes meet Suga’s.

“Cool it, I’m not the enemy here. You know it’s not safe for Mark to stay here too long so let me take him back home.”

Jaebum’s eyes had flashed as he was on the edge of losing control. He can’t help it as alphas tend to get very protective when their mates are in a vulnerable state and trying to take the omega from him wouldn’t end very well. But in this case, he’s reminded of where he’s at. That he’s still at school and there’s many humans around that don’t know he’s a hybrid and exposing himself could put Mark in more danger. And in reality he knows Suga isn’t gonna harm Mark or is taking him away forever. He’s actually trying to help. With that in mind, he’s able to remain in control and slowly calm himself. Making sure to breath in and out his mouth to get less of Mark’s scent that’s riling him up.

“I see we’re on the same page here,” Suga nods in approval before backing off a bit to stand by the others who are watching closely.

They’re all protective of Mark and feeling their leader react made them want to react but their leader is calm and steady so they remain seated but are at the ready. And Suga knows better than to just take Mark out of his arms so he waits for Jaebum to have Mark do it freely. 

It takes another moment for Jaebum’s claws to retract but listening to Mark’s steady heartbeat grounds him further. Mark’s scent has gotten sweeter as his pre-heat is progressing. At this rate, he’ll most likely enter his heat tomorrow or the day after. Either way he wants his baby not to be out in the open and back at his den. So he leans down and whispers into his ear. Giving him sweet praises and pressing little kisses to his ear and where he can reach,

“I’m so happy you came to see me for lunch and gave me those sandwiches but your brother is right. You need to go back home and rest.”

“But I wanna stay with you,” Mark replies with a little whimper.

“I know baby but it’ll worry me with all these people around. I’d feel better if you were back home in my den and waiting in the nest you made for us. I bet you made the perfect nest too.”

Mark perks up at that, nodding eagerly as he leans back, “I want to show you the nest.”

Jaebum leans forward and pecks Mark’s lips firmly, “Then wait a bit longer and I’ll be home to see it, ok?”

“K. Another kiss before I go?” Mark asks sweetly and Jaebum chuckles.

Oh boy, here we go again. Suga huffs fondly as one kiss turns into two and we all know where this is heading. But the situation has been diffused as Mark listens to his alpha and after taking off his hoodie and demanding Jaebum wear it, Mark lets Suga take his hand and is ready to go home. But only because his alpha wants him to. The others wave and hug with Jackson giving Jinyoung a kiss before the three follow after Suga and Mark…

The moment the driver’s door closes and Suga sits down, he lets out a breath of air he’d been holding. For he’s not gonna lie, the look Jaebum gave him was scary. It had the hair on the back of his neck standing up and all nerves telling him extreme danger as he looked the wild beast in the eye. His aura alone making Suga instinctively reach for one of his hidden knives. And the fact that the others were at the ready. It was clear to see the others were ready to follow Jaebum into action which is good for a pack. It means they respect and trust Jaebum as well as accept him as their leader but hoo boy is Suga not gonna do that again. That was a mistake on his part as he underestimated how a hybrid alpha could be when his mate is in pre-heat. Given, Suga hasn’t met many pure blooded hybrids or stuck around long enough to know every single detail about every single breed of hybrid.

Mark’s humming is heard as he happily wiggles in the backseat with Jackson holding his hand. Yugyeom and Bam were in Jinyoung’s car to return it home so Jinyoung hopefully won’t notice and just waiting for Suga to go first so they can follow behind. Looking into the mirror, Suga sees Mark’s content smile and calling out Jaebum’s nickname with love. 

This kid really had no idea how much power he held…

This pack was truly gonna be something one day. But for now, time to get Mark back home before anything else can happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack was ready to throw down over Mark! It shows how much they see Jaebum as a leader as well and only stood down when Jaebum did. And you can tell how much Mark means to the pack. Just a hint, they do make it back safely to the house. Another hint, Mark goes right to the nest and refuses to leave it because Jaebum wants to see him in the nest. It's gonna be more adorableness before his heat will finally kick in. Can Mark keep his collar on? Fate is tempting Jaebum for sure as a naughty Mark is sure to come back out once more. :D


	19. Chapter 19

“Mark!” 

Suga peeks his head over the stairwell to see the three hybrids sitting outside the bedroom whining for Mark to come out. Shaking his head fondly, he heads back downstairs as he knows better and that Mark isn’t gonna come back out. Not when Jaebum told him he wanted to see Mark in the nest. Because the moment they made it home, Mark went straight there, telling Gaga it was important to get there faster and hasn’t left the nest since.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Yugyeom tries to coax him out.

“No thank you,” Mark says from way into the closet.

“Thirsty?” Bam tries.

“Nope.”

“Love and affection?” Jackson asks as he sprawls himself over Bam and Yugyeom.

It goes quiet as Mark seems to be thinking about it.

“But Bummie will know.”

The three snort,

“How would he know you left the nest?” Jackson asks after chuckling.

“I don’t know. He’s a hybrid. He would know. He’d smell you guys on me and would know I wasn’t a good boy and left the nest.” 

The three can’t stop smiling at how adorable Mark is right now. How he’s currently curled up underneath the piles of Jaebum’s clothing and blankets that he stripped from the bed the moment he came home to add to the nest. You can only see his head peeking out and bright blue eyes looking toward them as if he can see their fond expressions.

“But Jaebum likes us. We’re pack. We’re an exception,” Bam states simply.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t have us around you alone if he didn’t like us,” Yugyeom clarifies.

It goes quiet again as Mark lets it sink in before he’s speaking,

“So we can snuggle again?” 

“Yep,” Jackson states happily.

“You won’t tell Bummie I left the nest?” 

The others smirk,

“Nope,” they all say together.

“...Only for five minutes though. No longer.”

Mark was just too cute!

They encourage him and Mark is soon wiggling his way out of the nest to head toward them. 

“There you go. Come, come,” Jackson coos like Mark is an actual kitten.

“No, me first!” Bam whines as he shoves Jackson out of his lap and a loud thump is heard.

“He’s my brother so I get him first,” Yugyeom exclaims as he shoves Bam on top of Jackson and pulls Mark straight into his lap.

“No fair!” the two exclaim while trying to untangle themselves from each other.

“Move your thick thighs, bruh!” Bam shouts.

“Well if your legs weren't so damn long I would’ve been free by now!” he retorts.

“I’ll use my long legs to stick my toe in your eye, don't try me.”

“I’ll squish your head between my thick thighs just try me.”

Mark’s giggles can be heard at their light bickering as he snuggles close with Yugyeom.

“Why don’t you guys just shift?” 

The two perk up at Mark’s words as if they forgot they could do that.

“Oh, you’re right!” Bam starts laughing at himself.

But they were already free now so it didn’t matter.

“Hey, I’ve been stuck in that form for a long time now so I like stretching my legs more often. Then again, it just feels natural to want to be in this form around you so I can be closer and communicate better.” 

“Jacks has a point there. As much as it feels natural in my other form, it does in this form too because I can talk to everyone freely and I do feel closer to Mark this way. Plus, I get to be dicked down by my man over there which is really nice cause lets face it but if I was in my snake form, there’s no way a wolf can fuck me.”

Jackson’s expression he makes at imagining that gets Yugyeom and Bam laughing up a storm and Mark joins in with giggles before eventually their laughter dies down and they snuggle close in comfortable silence. It was nice too. Taking them back to the old days as it used to just be them together before coming to Korea. Mark’s movement even slows down a bit as his fingers go from touching everyone to resting on Yugyeom’s chest and messing with the fabric there gently. His eyes were closed too and his breathing was lighter that they thought he was gonna fall asleep until his quiet voice broke the silence,

“I wish I could be closer to you guys.”

“Hmm?” Jackson hums in response to let Mark know they were listening and for him to continue.

Mark gets shy a bit as he opens up more,

“I want to know more about hybrids...about things I can do to get closer and be a good pack member despite being human. I want you guys to be comfortable around me to shift and just be yourselves. So don’t hold back. If you want to scent mark or get the urge to touch you can. Whatever it may be, I want to experience it with you all.”

“Back at the school, you tried to take your collar off. Don’t you just want to become one of us?” Bam brings up.

Mark’s grip tightens as bit on Yugyeom’s shirt as he curls closer, his head tucked underneath Yugyeom’s chin.

“I...I didn’t mean to…”

Yugyeom can feel how this topic makes Mark feel so raw and vulnerable so he wraps Mark up more protectively in his arms.

“I do...but Bummie wants me to remain human. And it’s not only because he doesn’t want to chance the possibility of the bite killing me...but he told me one night after asking him about the collar that I was perfect the way I was. That me being human was better for everyone because I help to anchor him to humanity. That not just for you guys but for him especially. And that he loves that about me. That I’m human. That I’m me and he doesn’t want to change a thing about me. He even joked how I don’t act like a normal human to start with. That I act like a kitten and that the only thing that would change if he bit me would be I’d grow a tail and ears. But I...I want to bond with him more. I want to be able to have him claim me like you guys can claim each other...but just hearing those words he said to me that night...feeling his love like I do now...it makes me want to remain human…”

The others feel for Mark. They understand how Mark wants to be closer to Jaebum and them To be one of them but Mark has decided to go against that urge and remain human. To continue being him for Jaebum and it shows how much he loves the alpha by doing that. And it shows how much impact Jaebum has on Mark. Where before Mark hated himself. From what the orphanage and life had made him think until slowly over time with the pack, he had moments that he was happy to be him. But it was when he met Jaebum that he improved so much. And the others wanted to show Mark that they love him being human too. That he’s as much of a pack member as each of them and will continue letting Mark know that. 

“Thank you for being human,” Yugyeom whispers into his ear, “For being you.”

Bam moves in closer to hug Mark’s side, “You’re already adorable enough and if you really want to I can get you some attachable cat ears and a tail.”

Jackson comes and lays his head into Mark’s lap as he beams up at him,

“I feel closer to you just like this, remember? Or would you prefer-” Jackson shifts and his cold nose is felt against Mark’s hand before he nudges it up so Mark will pet him.

A smile forms on Mark’s face as he feels the warmth and love from the three. Tears forming in his eyes as the others are trying so hard to help him understand that he’s truly perfect the way he is. That he’s already pack. 

“Promise...promise me you’ll stop me if I get too far in my heat or any time and try to take the collar off…” 

“You have nothing to worry about. We got you,” Yugyeom tells him.

“We’ll protect you, Mark. Just like how you do us, we got you,” Bam finishes.

And they mean it. They want to keep Mark human as well. And they’ll do whatever it takes to keep it that way…

They remain snuggled together...for five minutes anyway, before Mark claimed he must get back to the nest and now here they were repeating the calling out game as they wanted to get Mark to come back out…

The sound of the car door shutting is heard as Jinyoung gets into the passenger seat while Jaebum turns the key into the ignition.

“I know you don’t need to hear this but I do and it’s the exact reason why I rode with you today so I can remind you not to--”

“To bite him?” Jaebum questions as he glances at Jinyoung with a tilt of his head.

Jinyoung goes quiet at hearing Jaebum but his expression says everything. He’s not only serious but he’s also worried. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Jaebum. It’s not that he worries Jaebum will shift during Mark’s heat and hurt him. He’s worried Jaebum will bite him. That Mark will take off his collar or Jaebum will get too lost in the heat of the moment as he’s drunk off Mark’s pheromones and scent and will coax Mark out of his collar and claim him. 

Jaebum focuses on leaving the parking lot and silence fills the car for a good minute. Jinyoung watches his best friend going through several things. He can see Jaebum is taking this seriously. That he’s been thinking about it himself from his expression alone. That Jaebum is nervous as well with a slight tremble of his hand as he grips the steering wheel. As his scent rises with emotions--

“Youngjae had a talk with me about it as well when we walked back to class...he expressed the same concern as you. Which is funny to me because I was sure I was the only one who wanted Mark to remain human.”

The breath Jinyoung held was released as his nerves faded away,

“I’m sorry I doubted you for a second there.”

Jaebum manages to chuckle at that, “No need to apologize. What normal alpha hybrid doesn’t want to claim their mate? And don’t get me wrong because I do. God, I want to so badly that if my parents didn’t tell me when they did and I didn’t see it first hand of Yugyeom changing...I would’ve already accidentally changed him. I wouldn’t have believed that I was capable of changing a human like that. I mean, I knew I was different from normal hybrids. I knew that from the start but I didn’t know how much. And I still don’t know what I might be capable of but I know that I don’t want to change Mark. Him being human has done so much for me, for the pack. I love him just the way he is and never once thought of changing him into a hybrid. Because when I met him for the first time I already knew he was my mate. That even though he’s human, he’s my mate. And when I had the urge to claim him, it wasn’t to turn him, it was so he’d be mine. But there’s other ways to claim someone. There’s human ways that I’m learning more and more about like I learned about the collar. How humans would claim their pets with one. So I can do it like that. Show him in more ways that I’m his and he’s mine. I just have to resist the urge to bite and I normally can but it’s during rut or Mark’s heat that I worry about. But during my rut, Mark kept the collar on but now that he’s going into heat, he tried to take it off.”

“Which I think is why we’re all worried,” Jinyoung voices softly, “For an omega goes to basic instinct when in heat that we don’t even realize what we’re saying or doing at times. Just overcome with the urge to be filled, human or not. But boy did Mark know just what to say to get you going. That if hyung hadn't shown up when he did, I think you would’ve tried to take Mark right then and there. Would’ve coaxed him right into heat and if we would try and intervene then so you wouldn’t bite him, you might even attack us.”

Jaebum can’t deny it. How fast and easily Mark had him wrapped around his finger. How strongly he reacted to him and he’s only in pre-heat. How if he went into full blown heat that he’s not sure how he’ll be but from how he almost attacked Suga, it showed the possibility of what he might do to a pack member if they tried to intervene. Showed how much Jaebum was going to have to fight to keep Mark’s collar on. 

“No matter what it takes. I will not bite him. My love for him is greater. My mate is more important than my urges. Than my primal instincts. I will be ‘human’ for him. I will keep myself in control. Where I can prove to not only hunters, but other humans, other hybrids that we are not monsters. We are not just animals. We’re people too.”

Jaebum’s tone and his expression showed highly of a powerful alpha. Of a true leader willing to grow and adapt. To learn and become better. To get stronger. Those wild and passionate eyes determined and steady. 

Jinyoung’s shock soon goes away as the words sink in and a fond smile appears. He leans back in his seat with his whisker eyed smile,

“Good. Cause I’d kick your ass otherwise.”

Jaebum can’t help but smile himself as he turns onto the long dirt trail…

Mark has been burritoed inside the nest for a while now. He hasn’t come out since as he was true to his word of only five minutes before no matter how persistent the others were at the door. So much so that they fell asleep by the door. But the moment they heard two cars pulling up, Yugyeom and Jackson jerked out of their nap. Bam was jostled awake, his body sliding off the furry bodies before he shifted. The other two have already shifted back, barely remembering to put on their clothes as they shout,

“They’re home!”

“Hey wait for me!” Bam exclaims as he scrambles to put his clothes back on and trips as he puts one foot into his pants leg.

“How the hell did you two manage to put your clothes on so fast?!” he shouts as the two are already at the stairs.

Jackson continues onward where Yugyeom stops by the stairs to wait for his mate. Bam gets to him and the two start heading down the stairs. Whereas Mark can hear Jackson calling out Jinyoung’s name excitedly. Can hear Youngjae’s booming voice greet the others with Danny’s calm one. And how Yugyeom and Bam are already clowning around with the others.

Thump 

Thump

Thump

That means Jaebum is home too. That means his alpha is in the house! His heart is beating fast in excitement. His body thrumming with the urge to go and find his alpha but he waits. His alpha will come to him and he’ll see him being good just for him!

“Bummie, Bummie, Bummie,” Mark starts humming as he wiggles about in the nest.

If only he had hybrid hearing he would have been able to hear Jaebum chuckling softly as he can hear him calling out his name. If only he had a hybrid sense of smell and he would know that his scent is radiating his excitement to Jaebum. That Jaebum’s scent is coming out stronger in response to his as he’s just as excited to see him. But he could hear Jaebum coming up the stairs as Jaebum did it on purpose. Making sure to step on the ones that creaked and trying hard to not laugh out loud as he can pick up on Mark’s heart beating even faster. As he can pick up on his scent growing and growing as he releases happiness into the air that his alpha is coming!

Alpha, Alpha, Alpha---

Jaebum stops at the door and peeks in. At first he’s confused because he knows Mark is in his den but when he expects Mark to be on the bed, he finds nothing is on it. In fact, the mattress was taken off too. 

Eyebrow raising before he hears a giggle, he zeros in on the closet where he notices the huge pile of clothing and such all the way in the back. 

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out with fondness as he sees the bright blue eyes peeking out of the top of the nest as he cocooned himself inside.

“Alpha,” Mark replies in a sweet voice and Jaebum approaches.

“Have you been in there the whole time? The others told me you refused to come out.”

Mark can hears his footsteps getting closer and closer.

“You told me you wanted to see me in the nest.”

Jaebum’s smile grows as he stops at the closet door now,

“You’re such a good omega for doing that but I didn’t mean you had to stay in it all day, baby.”

“Does that mean I get extra kisses?” Mark perks up at that and Jaebum laughs his dinosaur laugh.

“As many as you want-” Jaebum tells him as he goes to step into the nest but then Mark stops him,

“Wait! You can’t come in yet. You stink!” 

Jaebum stops instantly but then sulks at Mark saying he stinks.

“Baby,” Jaebum whines as he wants to love on his mate.

“Clothes off first,” Mark tells him as he still hides in the nest.

Jaebum obliges as he starts stripping. The moment he drops the clothes in a pile next to his feet, Mark moves and nabs them back into the nest. Jaebum watches as Mark moves about but can’t tell what he’s doing.

“Underwear too,” Mark demands softly and Jaebum smiles as he finds this amusing.

Taking off his underwear so that he’s completely butt naked, he stands there and holds out the underwear for Mark who snatches it right away. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Mark appears from the top of the pile wearing Jaebum’s clothing as his old clothes lay next to him. 

“Now your turn,” Mark instructs as he grabs his clothes and hands them for Jaebum to wear. 

Snorting, Jaebum puts them on and is thankful that Mark was already wearing his clothing beforehand but his smile grows more and more as it smells just like Mark.

“There. All better,” Mark beams as Jaebum’s scent mixes with his again.

Jaebum soon finds Mark pulling him into the nest where he gets right into his lap and starts purring. 

He’s just too precious! 

Jaebum purrs back in response as he wraps his baby up in his arms.

“Kiss, kiss,” Mark grows excited as he leans up to peck his lips.

Jaebum meets him halfway as their lips brush before applying more pressure. Mark lets out a happy noise into the kiss as Jaebum keeps it nice and slow. Teasing Mark some as he can’t help it and likes hearing Mark become needy and wanting more kisses. How he clings to him like a kitten and digs his nails into his broad shoulders so he won’t try and go nowhere. But suddenly he stops and pulls away some. Jaebum becomes worried as he sees Mark’s face contort in pain.

“Hurts again…” Mark gets out as one hand wraps around his stomach.

“Are you cramping, baby?” he asks and Mark nods.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to lay down with Mark still in his arms as they snuggle in the nest. He presses soft kisses on his face before one on his forehead and can’t help the sound that comes out when he can feel Mark’s temperature is rising. Little whimpers are heard next as Mark curls up in Jaebum’s arms and the cramps are coming stronger…

He’ll be in heat sooner than they thought at this rate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time keeps getting away from me. I was supposed to already have Mark in heat by the end of this but yet here we are. >< Smut coming soon and then more things to come. 
> 
> Also I had a dream that I was Mark and worked with Jackson at a grocery store. Then it turned into some horror like movie where we couldn't leave the building no matter how hard we tried but then I switched and was jackson and somehow he got out and went to find his car to smash into the building to get Mark out. Then two people I work with appeared and one guy tried to make out with me (Jackson) and I specifically remember freaking out and going wtf bro! lol and then somehow Jackson got back in, found Mark, and then I was Mark again and we were leaving and I saw Jaebum and went right up to him and kissed him and was so happy about it too and then my alarm went off. Dreams are weird.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short today guys! I had important matters to do today. I hope it was still enjoyable and a sneak peek of what's to come!

Things didn't go as planned. For one, Jaebum can’t even tell you how things ended up like this. It just did. Where one second they were snuggling in the nest and then BAM! How did we go from the bathroom to this? But yet here they are…

Jaebum was enjoying the warmth of the nest too. He had shifted into his panther form and curled around Mark protectively as he slept. Where Mark’s breathing and steady heartbeat lured him like a lullaby that he took a nice cat nap. But it didn’t last too long for he felt himself jerking awake, his instincts telling him something was wrong. That he needed to wake up. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes he found Mark’s breathing had picked up. That his chest was rising and falling fast. Sweat was rolling down his body and soaking his clothing as Mark’s scent was growing thicker. 

It hits him like a wave that has his nerves lighting up and the alpha in him answering straight away. His eyes flash, body moving as he noses along Mark’s face. Everything screaming at him that the omega is almost in heat. That he’s almost ready for breeding. And to think his scent was going to become more tantalizing than this--

A whimper escapes Mark as he feels Jaebum nuzzling close. Instantly, Jaebum reigns in control of himself as his mate is suffering. Jaebum whines back in response as he feels for him and shifts.

“Baby,” he calls out gently as he works to help Mark out of his clothing.

“Hot,” Mark complains as his eyes open sleepily and he’s already trying to latch onto the alpha.

“I’ll help you feel better, almost there,” Jaebum reassures him as he manages to get Mark out of the sweaty attire.

The cool air makes Mark shiver but it does feel much better and breathing in the comforting scent of his alpha helps more.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he’s waking up fully and trying to climb him like a tree.

Slowly though as his body feels a bit sluggish and weak. Jaebum coos as he holds him before whining at how hot his body feels.

“You need a cool bath to help bring down your fever,” he tells Mark.

“M’fine,” Mark protests as he doesn’t want to leave the nest.

“Only for a second, ok?” Jaebum tries to coax him as he’s standing up with Mark still attached.

“Only one,” Mark replies as he lays his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum exits the closet and sees there are several things by the door from bottles of water and energy bars, etc as someone must’ve checked on them earlier. He smiles at the thoughtfulness before continuing his way into the bathroom.

Mark was beginning to drift back off to sleep as the sound of water for the bath was running. It has Jaebum smiling as he checks the temperature of the water. It’s cool that normally no one would want to get inside without squealing but it would feel great for Mark so sucking it up, puts one foot inside the tub. 

Nope. Nope. Nope. He hates baths. HATES them! But it’s for Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. 

Settling down into the water, Jaebum forces himself to remain there but it’s so worth it as the moment Mark feels the water on his skin, he’s sighing in relief. Fingers move across Jaebum’s skin as Mark hums softly against his chest. Mark can feel Jaebum’s chest vibrate with his loud purring as hands run over his body soothingly. The smell of Jaebum’s soap hits his nose before he feels it touch his skin while Jaebum begins to wash him. Comfortable silence fills the bathroom other than a few splashes of water here and there. It’s nice and Jaebum thinks Mark is gonna fall back asleep until he feels tiny kisses against his chest and trailing up to his neck.

Chuckling, Jaebum finishes getting the soap off Mark’s body and running fingers through Mark’s wet hair.

“What are you doing, baby?” He asks in amusement.

“Loving you,” Mark replies as he layers more kisses on his skin and up to his jawline.

Jaebum gently nudges him with his face so that he is able to kiss him properly. Mark releases a pleased noise and the sound of water splashes against the sides of the tub as Mark straddles him. 

“You really like when I kiss you,” Jaebum breathes out with a smile forming against Mark’s lips.

Mark’s scent radiates happiness as he eagerly tries to get another kiss from him and breathes out a content sigh when Jaebum obliges.

“I love them,” Mark tells him like it’s a simple fact he should already know.

Pulling back enough so he can ‘look’ at him. Fingers trailing up to touch his face as his eyes stare into his,

“I love when we kiss, when we touch...just being beside you...all of it...especially when you purr. I love hearing you voice how happy you are since I can’t see it.”

Jaebum’s heart melts at Mark’s words while his hands rest on Mark’s hips to rub soothingly there.

“See? You’re doing it right now,” Mark giggles as Jaebum’s purr had gotten louder.

“I can’t help it...I love you,” he tells him.

Mark’s giggles die off as a beaming smile comes forth before a quiet yet sweet voice replies,

“I love you too, Lim Jaebeom.”

Jaebum can’t help but growl affectionately as his arms wrap around Mark’s waist and he dips him back so he can kiss him passionately. Mark squeals as he’s dipped, hands coming to latch onto his broad shoulders as he smiles into the kiss. Giggles coming forth once more as Jaebum chuckles too and both are radiating happiness…

“You gotta stay still, baby,” Jaebum says to try and get Mark to stop wiggling.

Mark is currently sitting on the counter with a towel wrapped around his waist and another trying to dry his hair but Jaebum is having a hard time because Mark is moving and trying to feel him up.

“Shh, I’m enjoying the moment,” Mark states as his hands move over Jaebum’s abs and muscles.

Jaebum snorts as Mark does look like he’s enjoying himself and gets a bit playful when Mark tries to follow his happy trail past the towel hanging low on his hips,

“Na-uh. Not until you let me dry your hair off properly,” Jaebum tells him as he moves his hips back so he’s out of reach.

“Bummie! Come back. I was loving you,” Mark whines as he makes grabby hands.

Jaebum uses the distraction to ruffle Mark’s hair with the towel fast before stepping back and looking. He bursts out into laughter at Mark’s hairdo and the dopey grin on his face.

“I must look good, yes?” Mark jokes as he leans back on the palm of his hands to be more on display.

“Sexy and beautiful as always, baby,” Jaebum tells him as he comes closer to peck him on the lips.

“Wait, one more,” Mark begs sweetly.

Jaebum leans down slowly, their lips brushing again. He can’t help but tease a bit as Mark lets out a needy noise when he doesn’t apply more pressure. How Mark tries to coax him into the kiss by pressing back firmly himself, lips parting and melding against him. And then Mark nips, pulling on his lip piercing and giggling when he hears the growl.

“Oops, have I been a naughty kitten?”

Mark looks so cute and innocent as he pulls back and bites his bottom lip seductively before he’s moving, hands trailing down the front of Jaebum’s body as he leans back in to whisper into his ear,

“Maybe alpha should punish me…”

Those words go right to Jaebum’s dick that Mark definitely has his hand touching over through the towel right now. Another giggle is heard before Mark is nipping on the earrings around his earlobe. Where Jaebum is picking up on Mark’s scent getting thicker and thicker by the second. And this is where Jaebum should’ve realized how things escalated so fast. That one does not tease an omega that’s about to go into heat because that said omega is gonna tease right back. And that omega isn’t gonna stop until he’s gotten his alpha.

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…

One second Mark is innocently flirting and the next he’s dirty talking and leaned back against the counter, back on the mirror as he displays himself for Jaebum to see. The towel falling open and showing his cock red and leaking. Slick already gushing out to coat his thighs and that look he’s giving him.

Hot damn.

Not only that, Mark is pulling him closer by his waist, his sweet voice going an octave lower as he begs so sweetly,

“I wanna suck you off, alpha.” 

Jaebum can’t even form words right now as his brain is short circuiting. All he can do is breathe in more of that intoxicating scent as he can’t look away from the breathtaking view. As Mark lures him in closer and closer, hands steady on his hips as he goes down on his knees before him. As his breath is right there, his nose brushing along his thickening cock as Mark purrs. Jaebum groans as Mark presses a kiss to his cock through the towel before hands are gripping the edges of the material, eyes looking up at him as he says,

“Wanna show you how good I am...Can I?”

Mark’s totally in heat now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark has turned into a naughty kitten now. hehe :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Enjoy! Smut smut smut

The towel falls down to the ground in a clump as Jaebum’s breath hitches. The cool air hits his hard cock as it stands proudly before Mark with precum beading at the tip. Mark releases a pleased noise as he can feel how hard Jaebum is. Feel his hips wanting to jerk underneath his other hand as hot air blows across the base. 

“Are you ready, alpha?” Mark asks him innocently though his growing smirk is anything but.

Those bright blue eyes are so playful, shining with arousal and passion as he takes in the alpha before him. Fingers tracing over Jaebum’s cock. Over the veins, feeling it twitch and pulse. Feeling the warmth and hearing Jaebum’s breath hitching further. Feeling his eyes on him as he watches Mark taking his time. Appreciating what’s in front of him.

Jaebum curses with a low groan as Mark starts layering kisses from the base up. Going ever so slowly, teasing and yet showing his love for the alpha all at the same time. Just letting his hands roam up as far as they can go. Tracing over muscles and abs. Feeling the rise and fall as Jaebum breathes. The warmth it brings forth. Scratching as he comes back down lightly. Making sure to run through Jaebum’s happy trail as he focuses his mouth to trail up to the head and lap at the precum beading there. 

Mark was a kitten for sure but just in a human body. They way his nails would dig in. They way his tongue would swirl over the head and then try and dip into the slit to get more. How eager he was to please but yet playful about it. Drawing it out before pouncing and god when he pounced--

“Fuck, baby,” Jaebum groans as his hands can’t help but reach out and touch. 

Fingers displayed over the side of Mark’s face as he watches Mark take the head of his cock into his mouth and suck. Can feel Mark’s cheeks hollowing and his tongue sliding over the slit. Can feel Mark’s smirk trying to form as he can feel Jaebum’s cock twitch again. Can feel Jaebum trying to hold back from jerking his hips forward into his mouth. Can feel his claws coming and retracting as he tries to remain in control. Can pick up on Jaebum’s scent getting thicker. His aura surrounding him and making him shiver. 

He wants Jaebum to lose control. 

Mark doesn’t waste time now as he sinks lower, his mouth sliding down and taking more of Jaebum in. He has to stop for a moment to swallow and remember to breathe but then he keeps going. Not minding the stretch of his mouth as the sounds the alpha is making is so worth it. Hearing him call out his name. Hearing his breathing picking up and being at the mercy of him. Being the one to give him such pleasure sends such thrill through Mark. Makes him want to keep going to see Jaebum come apart further. To keep going and going until he snaps and takes him. Fuck, that thought has Mark dripping so much. 

He knows he’s making a mess too. Slick is already on the floor. Soaking his thighs and ass. Sticking to his skin and providing some cooling of how hot he feels. But it doesn’t help with the urge of need. Making him needier by the second. His own cock hard and red at the tip. Leaking a string of precum down toward the ground as the pressure builds and builds--

“Shit, baby, slow down,” Jaebum tries to get out between sounds of pleasure.

Mark greedily takes him all the way into his mouth. Past his throat with ease before pulling back just to repeat the process over. The sounds of saliva and Mark humming with his mouth stuffed full is obscene and such a turn on. Mark’s making a mess but he doesn’t care. He can’t get over the fact of how thick and long Jaebum is. Of how if it’s filling up his mouth this much, just imagine it going in down there. And Mark can remember very well how Jaebum fills him up. Splits him open and stuffs him so full and deep.

Mark moans, his thighs squeezing shut as his cock jerks from the thought. Of the haze of heat washing over him has him getting needier by the second. Has him gripping Jaebum’s thighs as he bobs his head up and down faster. As he wants his alpha to cum. To fill him up. To use him. Breed him. Claim him.

Jaebum’s groans are turning into light growls. Claws are out and Mark’s felt his tail brush against him a time or two. He knows those sharp teeth must be out as well and his ears and that means Jaebum is losing control. 

“Mark...ah...baby...gotta slow down or I’ll cum…”

Mark wishes he can see the alpha before him right now. That he could take in his expression of pleasure. That he can not only feel that heated gaze but see it as he looks up to meet his eyes as he continues to go down on him. As saliva slides down his chin and Jaebum can feel his cock hitting the back of Mark’s throat. As Mark digs his nails in and wants Jaebum to cum. And Mark can tell Jaebum is close from how big his cock is getting. How it’s twitching and ready to explode and from how Jaebum’s breathing is rising and his pitch is changing--

Mark stops right as Jaebum was about to cum and it drives Jaebum crazy. Makes him growl as Mark pulls off but he doesn’t stop him. Instead whines before seeing Mark is moving, changing position as he’s still on all fours but facing away from him. Presenting himself with his legs spread, ass up and his hole ready for the taking. 

“Alpha…” Mark calls out as he even looks at Jaebum with a seductive look.

This was his plan all along. Get Jaebum riled up and about to cum before denying him and then enticing him to fuck him instead so he can cum then. Such a naughty kitten Mark was. Knowing Jaebum wouldn’t be able to resist him. Knowing the alpha was wrapped around his finger. Well, at least the Mark in heat knew because this side of Mark was not shy at all. Was not afraid to try and take what was already his or to dirty talk or do what it took to get it. Just like now as he’s stroking himself and moaning,

“Fuck me alpha...take me-AH!”

Jaebum grabs Mark by the hips and pulls him forward, making Mark let go of his own cock to try and brace himself on the tile below. He barely has time to keep his balance before he feels Jaebum pushing inside. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Just feeling Jaebum inside and his walls immediately clamp down to trap him there. His body trembling and hole fluttering as Jaebum goes all the way to the hilt before Mark finds himself cumming already. His cock spurts onto the tile as Mark’s forehead rests against the coolness. Things get a bit hazy as Mark blacks in and out with pleasure coursing through his body. Where one second he’s cumming and the next he’s moaning loudly as Jaebum fucks into him from behind. He’s begging for it too. Pleading for Jaebum to go harder and harder. Wanting him to cum inside him and fill him up with his seed. Saying words with such courage that he normally wouldn’t have and probably won’t even remember once the first haze of heat subsides. But Jaebum will remember and at this moment it’s sending him into overdrive as Mark knows exactly what to say to get him going.

“Fuck...yes...alpha...more...fuck...me...harder...fuck...fuck...there...right there...want it...so bad...cum...cum...inside...please...fuck...knot me...fill me up...wanna get pregnant...breed me...fuck...yeah...yeah...cum...cum inside!” 

Mark feels Jaebum wrap a hand on the back of his neck as his hips slap against his ass each time. As the wet squelching sounds are loud with Mark’s moans and needy pleas and then Mark can feel it. Can feel the first wave of Jaebum cumming deep inside and it feels so fulfilling. The omega inside him telling him he was made for this. This is what is supposed to happen and to take it. As he tries to back his ass up more to take every drop deep inside so he can heighten his chances of getting pregnant. As his mind soon blanks and he’s cumming again himself…

Mark doesn’t know when he ended up from the bathroom to the nest. Or that he had been touching himself the moment his back hit the pile of clothing. Already begging. Pleading for more. Whining that cum was coming out and he tried to shove it back inside. Teasing. Playing. Provoking the alpha who can’t look away. How his scent is so sweet and thick. Making Jaebum drunk off of it and already reacting with his cock at the ready for round two. How Mark was already spreading his legs and pulling the alpha back close. Biting, nipping at his lips while moaning. Whispering for him to put his cock back inside. That he needs more. 

“Bummie...need you...please...let go...knot me…”

This would’ve been really bad if Jaebum was in rut. How his own mind was getting hazy from their scents mixed together. From Mark luring him back in over and over. Latching onto him. Wrapping himself around him as Jaebum can’t even tell you when he pushed his cock back inside but he has and Mark is moaning so sweetly into his ear. Mark’s body shaking with each thrust as slick and cum leak out as he shoves his cock in and out. Lips spilling constant words and praises for the alpha to keep going. To do what he wants to him. That he loves it and wants more. Needs more. Needs him. And before Jaebum knows it, he’s cumming again himself. Where the need to cum inside of Mark is taking over him that if he had been in rut, he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

And it’s hard to stop now. For Mark cums while he clings to him before he’s moving again. Not wanting to take a moment to rest. Pushing him onto his back and demanding more. Becoming needier. Growing frustrated that Jaebum won’t knot him so he’ll just take it himself. Needing more and more cum inside of him until it’s overflowing--

Mark’s breath shakes as he slams down each time. Using the palms of his hands to steady himself against Jaebum’s chest as he rises just to force Jaebum’s cock back inside to the hilt. Where his pitch becomes higher and his thighs tremble and the sound of slick and cum is heard as well as felt each time they connect again. 

“Knot...want your knot...please...need it…”

It’s like Mark is addicted to it now. From having it during Jaebum’s rut and now the omega in him demands it when in heat. Wanting Jaebum to breed him despite not being human. Wanting to carry a litter of cubs instead of human babies as Mark has already told him earlier. And Mark apparently isn’t gonna stop until he’s knotted. For the first wave of heat has yet to subside no matter the few rounds they’ve already had as Mark is determined to get Jaebum to snap completely. And that means using any means necessary. 

“Mark-” Jaebum growls in warning as he can already feel Mark reaching his hand up to do it. 

To try and entice him to claim him. To bite--

Jaebum reaches up first and instead wraps an arm around Mark’s throat. Mark keens, stilling under Jaebum’s hand as he submits right away. 

“Don’t tease me, baby, you know I can’t,” Jaebum tells him and Mark whines. 

Mark tries to push him further. Pushing against Jaebum’s hand to get him to tighten his hold as he rides him. Bouncing up and down his cock and Jaebum can feel Mark growing wetter. As Mark is gonna reach orgasm fast and when Jaebum tightens just a bit, Mark is cumming hard. It’s like a switch is flipped inside of Jaebum and soon Mark finds himself on his back and moaning constantly as Jaebum pounds into him with his hand still wrapped around his throat and collar. The needy noises increasing as this is what Mark wants. Wants Jaebum to lose control. Trying to tilt his head to expose more of his neck. One hand trying to get to the collar to undo it but Jaebum won’t let him and soon Jaebum is cumming again---

Ten minutes. That’s all the time he was allowed to try and regain himself before Mark was on him again. He couldn’t even get Mark to eat as Mark passed out after the fifth round. Where each time Mark was needier than the last. More demanding. Just sitting himself on Jaebum’s cock or backing his ass up till Jaebum was inside him. And if Jaebum wouldn’t do anything, he’d just fuck himself on Jaebum’s cock. He wasn’t afraid to go head to head with his alpha but soon Jaebum would put him in his place each time as Mark would go too far and that’s what Mark wanted. But still Jaebum wouldn’t knot him or bite him. And that made Mark upset. 

“Alpha!” Mark cries out as Jaebum isn’t letting Mark have his way this time. 

He’s not shoving his cock inside him as he’s taking his time loving on his body instead. Worshiping other areas that have Mark cumming but it’s not enough. It makes the need grow more and more as his body tells him he needs to be cummed in. He needs to be bred. 

“Inside...shove it inside...n-not this...please…”

“No,” Jaebum tells him and tears fall down Mark’s cheeks.

It pulls at Jaebum’s heartstrings but he knows this must be done. He needs to take things slower so Mark doesn’t overdo himself for one. He also needs to keep Mark from trying to take his collar off. And he wants Mark to know he’s not just something to be bred. He’s his mate. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jaebum tells him in between kisses across his skin.

“So beautiful...so perfect…”

“Then claim me! Bite me! I wanna be yours!” Mark cries out.

He reaches for the collar again and Jaebum takes both his wrists and puts them above his head before getting close to his face,

“You are mine, Mark. And I know you know that outside of your heat. And I know that you crave to be closer. To be close to me like a hybrid but you wearing that collar is the same thing. You wearing it shows me how much you love me and how much you want to be mine. And with me giving it to you shows how much I love you as you and want you to stay that way.”

He nuzzles close as more tears fall down Mark’s cheeks and he hiccups between breaths. 

“I love you baby,” Jaebum tells him before capturing Mark’s mouth against his.

A whimper escapes but soon Mark gets lost in the kiss. It turns heated fast as Jaebum is very passionate and wild that Mark is submitting and turning into a pile of goo underneath him. Now caged in, Jaebum lets his hands roam Mark’s body and enjoys hearing his breath hitch when he trails over a sensitive area or a love bite and mark. How Mark’s body will tremble and hands are already clinging to his broad shoulders. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as he found he should’ve been doing this from the start as Mark can’t resist his kisses and becomes so submissive. And when Mark cries out in between kisses it's because Jaebum has entered him again. 

Jaebum goes slow this time as Mark turns into such a mess. How he’ll whine if he stops kissing him and tries to draw him back in with little nips and pulls. He finds Mark really likes to be caged in and manhandled to a position where he can’t move and just has to take. Where he wants his alpha to show dominance and make him feel safe and secure. Make him feel loved and worshiped. To show him it’s ok to be who he is. That he’s an omega. That it’s ok to let go for he won’t fall as Jaebum will be there to catch him. That outside of bed he’s still equal to him. That at any time inside bed he can stop this. He can voice how he feels. That he is as much Jaebum’s as Jaebum is his. 

Surprisingly, Jaebum is able to make love to Mark during his heat. Where slowly grinding is doing just as much as if he was pounding hard and fast. Mark is just as needy. Loving it just as much and so clingy as he begs for him to knot him once more.

“I wish I could baby but I’m not in rut,” Jaebum tells him gently as he places kisses around his face.

Mark whines but then Jaebum is trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck. Where he’s sucking on the skin around the collar and Mark keens loudly. Exposing more of his neck in submission.

“Bite...bite...bite…” Mark says in the haze of heat once again.

Trying to coax his alpha to remain there as fingers thread through the hair on the back of his nape. As he shows how good and submissive he is and it goes right to Jaebum’s heart. Making his chest swell with emotions and a purr vibrates out. But he won’t bite Mark and claim him. Where he’s able to not lose control and go too far because his love for Mark was truly stronger than anything else. But that doesn’t mean he can’t find a compromise. A way that would appease Mark’s heat. Where he may not be able to knot him or bite him he could do other things. So for one, he bites around the collar. Knowing he can’t puncture through and do a claim but Mark can still feel it. Can feel the pressure like Jaebum is actually biting and Mark’s whole body convulses instantly. He cums so hard and fast that he can barely voice it while cum spurts between them. It doesn’t take long for Jaebum to cum again himself and while Mark lays there in a daze of after effects from the ‘bite’, he finds himself being turned over onto his front. He doesn’t even register Jaebum lifting his hips up or spreading his legs a bit more so he’s presenting himself. Not until he feels a paw there on his upper back to keep him in position and then something pressing against his hole. 

Oh!

It was different than before...much bigger and harder like a knot would feel and Mark’s body accepts it right away in the bliss of heat. He cries out loudly, hands fisting into the nest below before he feels sharp teeth gently wrap around the back of his neck and then he blacks out…

Mark wakes up all groggy and slow. It takes a moment to realize where he’s at and what day it might be as he sits there blinking. He eventually moves his hand and hears the sound of water movement and he perks up,

“I’m in the bath?” 

A chuckle is heard and Mark finds the nice warm solid structure he was propped up against was actually the panther while in the bathtub.

“Good to have you back, baby,” Jaebum greets him as he presses a kiss to the top of his head and wraps his arms more around Mark. 

Mark frowns as he tries to recall prior events but can’t remember anything past them being in the bathroom before,

“Did we just take a bath?” 

“Days ago, yes,” Jaebum replies and Mark pouts.

He wondered how his heat went.

“Was I bad? I hope I didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“None at all, though I was taken by surprise by the confidence you get when in heat.”

Mark flushes and tries to hide by covering his face, “No...I don’t want to know anymore.”

Jaebum smiles fondly as he can tell Mark is definitely back to himself and getting all shy again.

“Why? It was hot and sexy just like you are when you’re shy and sweet.”

Mark then puts a hand to Jaebum’s mouth to quiet him, “Shh, I’m too tired and sore to confront this.”

Jaebum leans his head back in laughter at Mark’s cuteness. Mark makes himself comfortable and sighs at the warm water. A moment of silence takes place and Jaebum continues from what he was going before and finishes bathing them both.

Mark closes his eyes again and listens to Jaebum’s purring at how happy and content he is taking care of his mate. Jaebum thinks Mark is drifting off to sleep yet again when he hears,

“Bummie, did you shift at any time during my heat?” 

Jaebum instantly stills as he starts to go beet red.

“Um...why do you say that?” 

He notices Mark’s one hand is up by his collar, “Cause I can feel teeth marks that are too big and spaced out to be human--”

Jaebum moves Mark’s hand away before he can venture more, “Shh, you’re still tired and recovering remember? Now let me dry you off and get you dressed so we can snuggle, ok?” 

Mark doesn’t fight it and lets Jaebum get him out of the bath. Soon he forgets all about it as Jaebum pampers him and loves on him before he’s drifting off to sleep in the bed. Where Jaebum makes sure to switch up Mark’s collar with the many spares that he has on hand so no one, not even the others can notice…

“Yien! You’ve survived another heat!” Jackson’s cheerful voice is heard as Mark emerges from the bedroom.

He’s immediately glomped by the others who voice how much they’ve missed him.

“Did Jaebum feed you enough?” Youngjae questions.

“What about water? Did he make sure you had enough water?” Jinyoung adds.

“Hey, I know how to take care of my mate here,” Jaebum protests but the others aren’t listening as they’re already leading Mark toward the stairs.

“We’ll prepare a nice meal for you, don’t worry,” Bam says while Yugyeom gives Mark a piggy back ride.

“Guys, if you’d notice that the bags are empty as well as the water bottles then you’d see that I took good care-”

The guys sole attention is on Mark as they go down the stairs and leave a sulking alpha still at the top. Laughter is heard from behind and Jaebum finds Suga coming toward him. Jaebum braces himself as Suga raises his hand and directs him to lean forward. But what he thinks is gonna be a smack turns out to be a pat on the head as his hair is ruffled. Eyes opening in awe, he finds Suga is giving him a soft smile,

“Thank you.”

Excuse me? Is this really happening? Is he dreaming? 

“For what?” he asks in confusion and Suga huffs fondly before saying,

“I’m trying to congratulate you, kid. You didn’t bite him even though I know he tried to get you to and that deserves respect no matter if I approve or disapprove of you two being together. Which by the way, I haven’t fully approved of yet but maybe in the future. You know when you’re older and less hot headed and…”

Suga is listing off things but Jaebum doesn’t hear them. Not because he’s not listening but because he’s finally coming to an understanding of Suga himself. Where he’s learning to read in between the lines and that Suga is coming around to liking him. That Suga is generally a good guy with a big heart.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Suga stops in mid sentence as he sees the smile forming on Jaebum’s face.

“Oh nothing,” Jaebum says though his smile keeps growing and growing.

Suga doesn’t like it but he doesn’t stop Jaebum from moving and heading toward the stairs.

“And another thing,” Suga calls out before Jaebum can get too far.

Jaebum turns around to look toward him, “Just because you helped Mark through his heat doesn’t mean you get to slack off. The others were training the whole time so you have a lot of catching up to do and one on one time with me.”

Jaebum beams at him, “Got it, hyung. Just let me know when you want to train and I’ll be there.”

Suga is speechless as Jaebum just called him hyung. So much so that he remains standing there in awe even after Jaebum laughs his dinosaur laugh and has headed down stairs to see the others…

At least until he hears Jackson say,

“Hey, is this a new collar, Yien?”

And then Suga is already reaching for one of his knives and heading down the stairs.

“It’s not what you think! The other collar is still intact!” Jaebum is heard saying next as Vivian and Vector walk through the front door. 

By the time they make it to the kitchen, they find it’s a mess from the pack trying to make dinner for Mark and can see from the kitchen window of Jaebum being dragged outside to the backyard to start his training…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....how do we feel. XD Might've went too far and overboard here but I hope it was still enjoyable. To admit my depression is very high lately and an event that happened yesterday made me go to bed super early so I couldn't do a chapter yesterday. But I'm here, taking it one day at a time and now I'm off to work. Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Days go by. Weeks. Routine is formed as the pack does school or home learning before they all train together with Suga. Even Vector will get out there and help them. Sometimes both if time allows while Vivian will make sure a good hearty dinner is always prepared and that everyone has their bellies full. It was nice. It was a good bonding experience as well and the boys truly felt like a pack. Felt like a big family. All of them are getting closer and stronger. Learning more about themselves though Jinyoung hasn’t tried to figure out what had happened that night. Where he didn’t tell the others and the ones that know haven’t brought it up either for they don’t want to upset him. Just waiting for when he feels comfortable and he knows right now he isn’t. That as the days go by and still no word from his father hits him hard. Where he’ll drive by on the way home from school and his car still won’t be there. He hasn’t attempted driving to his workplace, he’s too scared to. Not knowing how he might react if he does actually see his car parked there or if he’ll run into him. He hasn’t tried calling either but he knows he should.

He really should…

“You’re doing great son,” Vector’s voice is heard as Jaebum perks up and turns to see his father stepping out into the backyard.

The moon is high in the sky with silence filling the night air. It’s peaceful and often if something is troubling Jaebum and he needs to clear his head, he’ll sit in the backyard and gaze upon nature in its natural beauty.

“How do you always know the right words to say?” Jaebum questions as his father comes to sit beside him.

“Call it a parent's intuition. And maybe that I’ve had the same thoughts as you growing up.”

“Really? You thought about if you were being a good leader?” 

A soft smile appears on Vector’s features as he takes in his son looking so vulnerable and in awe toward him.

“I know I’m pretty bad ass but just like anyone else, I have my moments. I have emotions, thoughts, feelings and I make mistakes. And I won’t lie, I was a hot mess during your age. Just trying to learn about the world and myself while taking on a pack was not easy. I had a hard time expressing myself and others often thought I was cold and heartless that without your Mother helping me, I wouldn’t have been the person I am today. In fact, each and everyone in the pack shaped me into who I am. And that’s what you need to understand. Yes, being a great leader takes traits and trying to be the best you can be. But it’s not just you. You can’t lead yourself. A leader is at their best with their pack. With those helping to push you into the person you’re meant to be. Shaping you, guiding you. Helping you learn and adapt. You have to lean on them as much as they lean on you. So if you need to be vulnerable, be vulnerable. Say the words you want to say. Express the emotions you’re going through. And follow your heart and instincts.”

“But what if it’s not the right time? What if I’m meant to be strong during that moment but I’m not?”

“You’ll know what to do. You may not before the moment, but during you’ll know without realizing it. You’ll be acting and doing what needs to be done to keep the pack going because you’ve already been doing it. I’ve been watching you son and you’ve been doing just fine. I’ve seen you already adapting to fit everyone’s needs. From knowing when to put Yugyeom and Bam back in line to letting them goof off and play. From reading when Jinyoung’s sass is playful to when he’s using it as a cover up of his emotions. To Jackson who may be smiling and talkative to knowing he’s got something on his mind and needs direction. And you’ve always known how Youngjae is. Where you need to step in and help him with a problem or take a step back and let him figure it out on his own. And this whole time you’ve had Mark helping to guide you. To keep you grounded and push you when you need to be pushed in the right direction. Hell, you took Danny in and helped him fit right in without even blinking. You’ve got this, son.”

Vector reaches over and gives a firm grip to the back of his nape.

“Thanks Dad,” Jaebum says as a smile starts to form on his face.

Vector chuckles a bit as he leans back in his seat,

“I can already see your Mother saying, ‘He’s just like you,’ and she’s not lying. You’ve been like my mini me since you were born.”

Jaebum laughs at that as he thinks about all the trouble he’s been in and how he’s driven his parents nuts but also thinking about all the good times. Of when his Mother would smile at him and say fondly of how much he reminded her of his father. 

“I wouldn’t mind being as great as someone like you,” Jaebum says after a while.

Vector is in awe at that, “You wanna be like me?”

It’s Vector’s turn to throw his head back and laugh.

“I’m serious. I’ve always looked up to you. I may not have seen you being a great leader but Mom has told Youngjae and me the stories during bedtime.”

“Those are the stories she’d be telling you two? And here I thought she would talk about our love story.”

“She’s told us that too.”

Vector nods at that as he grows quiet. Jaebum watches as his father looks up to the sky and seems to be reminiscing about something. Probably past memories with his pack. Seeing how soft his expression got and the happy smile that came forth. You could tell he still cherishes those people wherever they may be now. 

“Having a pack is something not many get to experience. That not many get to find those and have such a special bond with that no matter how far apart you might get due to life, that the bond will never fade away. Because they become a part of you. Residing in your heart and that you can just simply look up at the moon and know they’ve done the same at some point. But don’t ever swear by the moon for it’s constantly changing. Just like life. But there is one thing the moon will tell you. Where it’s light will always guide you back home. Where it’ll show the light in things around you. Back to where you need to be. You just have to listen to your heart and you’ll see.”

Jaebum tries to let the words settle in, “Why does that sound like a quote from something?” 

Vector chuckles a bit as he shakes his head and leans forward to look back at his son,

“Jade actually said that to Vivian once.”

Jaebum frowns, “Wait, does that mean you two knew? I mean it would make so much sense as to why you two felt comfortable bringing Jinyoung around us when we were children then when he was originally ‘human’. But like you couldn’t have told us or Jinyoung-”

“She was pack, son. She wanted things to be how they went. She was already secretive from the moment we met her. Needing to keep things on the downlow and she even kept it secret from us that Jinyoung was a tailed fox as well. She was already a being full of power from nature that we thought she somehow was able to just have a human child because of that. So I was a bit shocked myself to find out she used her ways to hide what Jinyoung was. There’s still so many things about her neither of us know about but I have a feeling she knew that bracelet would break one day and that’s why Zoro was told to call me. Like she already foresaw the future. She was a sly fox afterall.”

Jaebum had no idea. He does remember Jade coming over all the time with Jinyoung. How Jade would have that knowing smile each time and would pat him on the head and call him a good boy. He also remembers when he got the news of her passing. Of how upset his parents were. How his mother couldn’t stop crying for days and how his father would often need quiet moments to himself. So she was pack after all, even before she just moved there and showed up with Jinyoung one day. She knew them. She came to live nearby so the families could grow up together. So him, Youngjae and Jinyoung could become a pack. 

“When Jade would tell me something, I knew to listen because she was never wrong. And she told me how great of a leader you’ll become one day so I know everything will be just fine. You’ll make it, son. Just believe in yourself and if there comes a time where you can’t, then believe in your pack and keep pushing forward no matter what.”

Silence falls between them as Jaebum can see how proud Vector is of him. How much he loves him and wants the best for him. It makes him feel a lot better. Like the weight is shifted on him so it’s not so heavy but still there. Moving until it fits just right so it’s sturdy and comforting instead of like it might weigh him down. 

No other words are said but they aren’t needed as sometimes actions are better like in this instance where Jaebum ends up moving his chair closer to lean against his father so they can look up at the night sky together…

Jaebum ended up falling asleep and Vector didn’t hesitate to carry him inside to lay him on the couch to cover him with a blanket. Suga lays propped up on the other couch and watched the scene fondly before hearing Vector say something,

“Do you ever sleep?”

Suga snorts, “Says the one who sleeps in intervals. You make more rounds than I do.”

Vector hums in response while looking at his son to make sure he’ll be comfortable for the rest of the night,

“It’s instinctive for me to want to keep those I love safe in the world we live in.”

“Trust me, I know.”

Both alphas have been through a lot in life. Doesn’t matter if they’re human or not. Silence falls between them and Vector starts to head toward the stairs when Suga’s voice stops him,

“I never got to thank you properly for watching over them while I was gone...I honestly didn’t think I’d be coming back.”

“You say that but you’d find a way. It may have taken years longer but you would’ve tried your damnedest to come back.”

Suga huffs lightly as Vector was right. Even with their short meetings, they connected that day back at the gas station. They got to know each other more in those short minutes like one would in a span of a few years. 

“I still owe you a thank you though-”

“No need to repay me back but if you feel like you must do so, I know you’ll have my back if I ever need you to take over for a while if I’m ever gone.”

Suga raises an eyebrow at that, “You planning on running off somewhere? You and your pack split up right? Everything you love is here so you would have no need to go anywhere.”

Vector’s fingers tighten a bit on the knob at the foot of the stairwell; his back facing Suga,

“Just like you I have things that won’t let me go either because of what I am. Does Dr. Lockhart ring a bell to you?” 

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed together for a few seconds, “Yes, he was some crazy scientist but what does that have to do with-”

It’s then that the moonlight shines perfectly in from the window. Where it illuminates Vector’s back as Vector lifts up his shirt enough to not only show a black dragon but there’s numbers running down where the tail ends curving to Vector’s side. A bar code of some sort.

Suga is speechless even as Vector lowers his shirt back down and when he looks over his shoulder to Suga and flashes his eyes, Suga now understands,

“Hunters aren’t the only enemy my friend, though they tend to go hand in hand.”

With that, Vector goes up the stairs, leaving Suga alone in his thoughts…

“Bummie...waky waky…”

Jaebum grumbles as he rolls over and tries to hide beneath the blanket,

“Five more minutes…”

“But what about school?” 

“School can wait till I’m awake.”

There’s a cute giggle in response before a body lays on top of him. Instantly Jaebum is surrounded in the sweet scent and warmth that has him sighing out and relaxing further, all until hands sneak their way underneath the blanket and his shirt something touches his skin,

“Holy fu-that’s cold!” 

Jaebum jerks awake and more giggles are heard as he sits upright and the coldness slithers down his body and lands in his lap. A green snake is seen as someone is snorting in laughter and the cute giggles increase. Sure enough, when he lifts his head he finds the person behind the sweet comforting scent is sitting back on his butt and giggling away with Yugyeom standing there with a hand over his mouth to try and stop the snorting. 

“Got it recorded all right here,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard from behind the couch as he puts his phone down.

“You were out cold, bro,” Youngjae emphasizes the ‘cold’ part before cackling in laughter before heading into the kitchen with Danny.

“Aw man! I missed it!” Jackson’s booming voice is heard as he comes jogging down the stairs.

“Come here you big goof, I have it on video,” Jinyoung tells him as he pulls him close.

Jaebum goes into grumpy cat mode but then hearing more of Mark’s giggles has his mouth twitching. Yugyeom eventually gets Bam off his lap and pets down Bam’s body in praise for him doing a good job before the two move away. Jaebum takes that chance to pounce and trap Mark underneath him on the couch and more giggles erupt,

“How dare you play a prank on me!” Jaebum says playfully as he starts to tickle him.

“B-but you we-weren't waking up!”

Laughter can be heard as Jinyoung and Jackson rewatch the video and Jaebum groans as he stops tickling Mark,

“There’s no way I sounded like that.”

“You did. Proof is right here,” Jinyoung sasses as he shows him the video.

Jaebum sulks as he watches it, “Lies.”

“We tried to get you up so you can get ready for school but you weren't budging,” Jinyoung tells him, “So we took desperate measures.”

“By pranking me?” Jaebum snorted as his pack was chaotic for sure.

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Why are you down here anyway?” Jackson asks, “You’re normally with Yien.”

“He’s always with Mark,” Jinyoung corrects.

Jaebum rubs his eyes and stretches before pulling Mark into his arms to snuggle. Mark smiles away happily while making himself comfortable,

“I couldn’t sleep and ended up staying up late talking with Dad.”

“So that explains why Dad was checking in on me last night,” Youngjae states while reappearing into the living room with a breakfast burrito in his hand.

“He did?” Danny asks as he goes wide eyed.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t even bat an eyelash at us cuddling in bed last night.”

Danny sighs in relief as he puts a hand to his chest.

“I don’t remember ending up here though or falling asleep,” Jaebum pouts cutely.

“Dad always had the magic touch to get us to fall asleep. Mom would always tell us that the moment Dad would hold us as babies that we’d stop crying right away,” Youngjae tells them.

“That sounds adorable, my heart!” Jackson exclaims as the others smile.

Jinyoung’s smile falters a bit as he can’t help but recall a memory of scraping his knee one time and his father scooping him up in his arms to comfort him.

“I wonder if my parents did anything like that when I was little,” Yugyeom says as Bam curls around his arm.

“They probably did cause you would always rock yourself to sleep,” Jackson replies.

“Oh? I do that?” Yugyeom perks up at that.

“You did that at the orphanage too,” Mark tells him. 

“Is that why Hyung would rock me gently when I used to cry as a kid?” Yugyeom asks and Mark nods,

“Hyung is very attentive and pays attention to even little details.”

“It’s no wonder he knew I was a hybrid--hey babe, where are you going?” Jackson stops in mid sentence as he notices Jinyoung putting his backpack over his shoulder,

“To school.”

“But we still have plenty of time,” Youngjae replies as he checks the time and eats more of his burrito.

“It’s not enough time to love on Mark though!” Jaebum whines.

“You’re the one who said five more minutes,” Yugyeom teases but Jaebum isn’t listening as he’s focused on Mark.

“Did you eat already, baby? Did you get enough sleep? I hope you weren't lonely as I didn’t mean to fall asleep downstairs. How about I make it up to you by lots of kisses and---”

“There he goes being a romantic dork again,” Bam laughs as he shifts back.

He’s still curled up against Yugyeom’s arm and not minding the nudity as it is Bam we’re talking about here.

“I ended up sleep walking to Youngjae’s room so I snuggled with them and slept,” Mark tells Jaebum as Jaebum listens intently.

“At this rate he’s gonna be late,” Danny says and the others agree.

“Well I’m not waiting for his ass so I’ll be going first,” Jinyoung says as he waves while walking toward the front door.

“You can’t go yet! I haven’t given you kisses either!” Jackson shouts as he hurries to catch up to him.

Youngjae frowns as he knows where Jinyoung is actually going to first and it’s not school. A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he finds Jaebum standing there,

“Still no sign of his Dad?” he asks.

Oh, Jaebum was paying closer attention than he thought. Youngjae shakes his head,

“I thought about talking to Dad about it but I didn’t want to upset Jinyoung further.”

“Yeah, Jinyoung wouldn’t want to find out from anyone else but his father himself. He’s hoping his father will contact him and things can go back to how they used to be before his Mom passed.”

You can tell in both their eyes how much they wished they could take that pain away from Jinyoung and make it better. 

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry,” Jaebum says as he squeezes Youngjae’s shoulder before turning to Mark but he doesn’t have to say anything as Mark already knows.

“Go to him, Bummie. He needs his best friend.”

Jaebum smiles at how precious and kind his mate is. He can’t help but lean down and give him a kiss or two before saying, 

“I love you baby. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise so don’t have too much fun without me.”

Mark smiles back at him and bites his lip shyly, “I love you too.”

With one more kiss, Jaebum is rushing off to catch up to Jinyoung. Making sure to grab his book bag on the way and is thankful he keeps spare clothing and things to freshen up himself in his gym bag in the car as he can always use the gym locker room to take a quick shower before school starts.

Jackson luckily had stopped Jinyoung from leaving as he’s busy loving on him and refusing to let go. But he does the moment Jaebum places a hand against his back as Jackson instinctively knows Jaebum will take care of his mate. 

“Bye, babe. I love you! I’ll be here waiting for when you get home!”

Jinyoung is a bit upset as Jaebum grabs his wrist and leads him to his car instead but when he’s looking out the window at his mate giving him that bright smile and those eyes shining with love, he can’t help but feel the warmth and affection.

“Bye, Jiaer,” he manages to say before closing the passenger door.

And as Jaebum is reversing before taking off down the long dirt trail, Jinyoung can still see Jackson standing there watching. It’s in this moment that Jinyoung wishes he would’ve said those three words back to him. Where he wished he hadn't taken off so quickly as he did…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, a lot happened in this chapter. What's gonna happen next? Will Jinyoung find his father? Will something else happen? Hmm...so many possibilities...and where did Suga go? Is he off on his normal rounds? And what does the numbered code mean on Vector? And Dr. Lockhart? It could be what you're thinking. Then again, it could be something different too... Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung’s voice trails off as he notices where Jaebum is driving.

It’s not to school either nor is it to his house. It's his father’s workplace and Jinyoung isn’t ready to face the reality yet.

“I know you don’t want to but you need this or you’re gonna keep pushing it back and back to the point it destroys you. And it’s already tearing you apart,” Jaebum tells him as he keeps driving forward to their destination.

“I’ve been doing just fine-”

“Cut the bullshit, Jinyoung...please...you think I haven’t noticed? I’m your best friend for crying out loud. I know you and I know that you and your father haven’t been the same since that day.”

It goes quiet as Jaebum’s words fill the car and sink in. Jaebum can’t help but glance over and sees Jinyoung is looking away and out the window as he tries to keep control of his emotions. But Jaebum can see the reflection in the glass and how Jinyoung is barely holding it together.

“He hasn’t called,” Jinyoung states with no emotion.

He continues to stare out the glass and watch as the scenery goes by. As he remembers this way so well when he used to show up to see his Dad from time to time with his Mother.

“Not once since the truth came out. Not even a text and I...I’m scared of knowing how he feels about me. I’m literally my Mother. I look like her. I’m a fox like her. Just a constant reminder that she’s no longer here and he thinks it hurts him? He thinks he’s the only one? Every day I have to look in the mirror…”

Jinyoung’s voice cracks a bit that he stops himself to refrain from any further downfall of emotions.

“I may not know his reasons and I’m not trying to make up excuses for him but I think he still cares about you. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have called my Dad or tried to stop you from leaving the house when you were borderline feral. He begged for my father to help you...now for how his behavior has been since then, yeah I agree, it’s pretty shitty for a father to do that. It makes you feel like you’ve been tossed aside when you haven’t done anything wrong. You’ve just simply existed. And that’s another reason why you should seek answers. And that’s why we’re going to his workplace because if he doesn’t give me a good reason then I’m gonna beat his ass because you’re worth so much more than he’s treated you. You deserve so much more and even if he wants you to come back home, you’re not going anywhere unless you want that. You’re my best friend, Jinyoung. You’re pack. And if he doesn’t want to continue being your father then fuck him. You still have us and you know my parents already consider you like their son. So let’s tackle this together, see where this leads and just know I’m gonna be there. We all are.”

Jaebum emphasizes his point by looking at him while they’re at a stop light. By reaching out and squeezing his arm in comfort and affection. He wants Jinyoung to know he’s not at fault here. That his mother’s death was not his fault and if him and his father’s relationship falls apart, it’s not his fault either.

“But you need this closure.”

Jaebum’s not wrong. He does need this closure. He really does. Because if he doesn’t, it’ll just continue to haunt him and hurt. And Jinyoung won’t admit it but he’s a coward when it comes to things like this. Scared of rejection. Of losing another loved one. Of getting his heart broken. Where he’d just let you walk out and not stop you. But that was before. The old him. Because Jackson has shown him many things just like Mark has. That the pack has. And Jaebum has always been there knowing when to push and when to give. And right now, he’s doing the best thing by pushing him to do this. To help him face his father. 

He doesn’t voice it as he knows he’s in a vulnerable state right now and his hands are shaking but he nods, letting Jaebum know he’s up for this. And when Jaebum’s expression goes soft and he reaches up to grip the back of his neck to lend him comfort and strength, he finds himself grateful for having a leader and best friend like him…

But when they pull up to the workplace, there’s no sign of his father’s vehicle either. And when they go inside to ask, they find his father hasn’t been to work since that day. No call or text to them either and that they were getting worried. That several coworkers had gone by to check up on him at the house but he wasn’t there. 

Jinyoung slides back down into the passenger seat as shaky hands reach for the door knob to shut it. He can hear Jaebum getting into the driver’s seat before his door shuts too and then silence. Both were trying to wrap their heads around this. Where did his father go? What happened to him? You don’t think--

“Jinyoung, breathe,” Jaebum instructs gently as he reaches out to touch him.

The touch helps and instinctively Jinyoung follows the alpha’s instructions to breathe.

“But where…” Jinyoung is racking his brain trying to figure what could’ve happened.

There’s nowhere else to go. His grandparents died before he was born and his Mother never spoke of her family. 

The sound of the phone ringing is heard and Jinyoung lifts his head to find Jaebum calling someone.

“Dad,” his voice calls out when the person answers the phone.

“I need answers about something,” he states as he puts his father on speaker.

“About what?” Vector replies.

“About Jinyoung’s father. Since that night...have you been in contact with him?” 

Jinyoung’s heart is thumping fast as he waits for the response. Would Vector tell him or would he keep it a secret if his father asked him to? 

A release of breath is heard before the steady voice gets a bit softer,

“I was wondering when you’d come to me about that. Is Jinyoung next to you?” 

“Yes,” Jaebum answers as he makes eye contact with Jinyoung.

“Unfortunately I haven’t heard from him since that night either. When I went to go check up on him the next day he wasn’t there and I assumed he headed off to work...but by the end of the week and still nothing, I went to his workplace and they told me the same thing. They even wanted to file a missing person’s report as they told me he has been acting strange for awhile now. I reassured them that Jinyoung was safe and with me as they asked about him too but weren't able to give me any other information of where he might’ve gone other than that every day for his lunch break he would go to Jade’s grave-”

Ah! Why didn’t he think of that?! That would be the one place he would go for sure. It used to be a thing they would do together at the beginning but it became too hard for Jinyoung to continue doing it and he hasn’t been back since for years now. But if it’s to find his father...then he thinks he can do it.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls out his name and his eyes say everything.

Jaebum nods as he starts up the car to head to the cemetery.

“Thanks Dad, I’ll call you back!” Jaebum tells him.

Vector starts to protest for Jaebum to hold on but his son ends the call before reversing and then taking off after putting it into drive…

Oh. Maybe he really should’ve waited for his father to finish.

The two stand there in the big open field surrounded by the forest with gravestones all about but the spot they stand before has been tampered with. The gravestone is gone and there’s a hole where the coffin should still be, but it's no longer there either.

“Is this a sick joke?” Jinyoung asks as he’s growing upset that his Mother’s gravestone and coffin are missing.

“I’m afraid not.”

The two lift their heads and see Vector heading toward them with his car off in the distance. Vector takes in Jinyoung’s expression and feels for him.

“I was trying to tell you but I had a feeling you would’ve come to see it for yourself regardless.”

“But why? What would they gain doing this? My father…”

Jinyoung can’t see his father doing that. For what purpose would it do digging up a corpse after so long?

“It wasn’t your father because he already knew she wasn’t in there.”

Wait...what?

Jinyoung’s head snaps up to see Vector’s serious expression,

“What do you mean? I watched them bury her. I saw the coffin she was in lowered into the ground-”

“She was never in it. Your mother wasn’t into burials like that but for the sake of needing it to look like a normal human death and burial, it was done that way because no one else could know what she was. Only a select few knew there was nobody actually in it but it appears someone else learned of this and dug it up for proof. When I came here looking for your father, I found the exact same thing and the groundskeeper told me that the gravestone was smashed to pieces along with the coffin in a fit of rage. But when we went to check the security footage, it was conveniently blacked out during that time to know who had done it. They also hidden their tracks and that’s not something your father would’ve stopped to think about if he was in such a state of wanting to dig up his wife when he already knew she wasn’t there and nothing was in the coffin.”

So that means--

“Someone found out that she wasn’t human and came looking for her body then?” Jaebum clarifies as he’s putting the pieces together.

“It’s a big possibility but nothing is certain.”

“My Dad...what if they got my Dad?” 

Vector goes to comfort him when his phone starts to go off. Knowing it could be extremely important, he chances to look at who it might be calling when he notices it’s one person who wouldn’t normally call just to chit chat. 

“Suga…” Vector trails off as he has a gut feeling and the two go wide eyed at hearing that hyung was calling.

Vector answers right away and puts the phone to his ear and before he can saying anything all three can hear,

“Get your ass to the house right now! Those damn wolves came and took them! They took Jackson, Bam and Mark!”

When Suga was doing his rounds this morning, he had a feeling something was off. It had him anxious that he couldn’t sleep and went to do his rounds earlier than normal. Where his feet led him into the bustling town as many were out and about heading to work or school. He didn’t understand. His rounds usually consisted of checking the forest lines and looking for any tracks. Anything that could indicate they’re being trailed or watched. Of any signs of animals, etc. But for some reason even after checking that the coast was clear, he found himself here in the middle of the town. A hand was always in his pocket as he walked and fiddled with one of his trusty knives to help keep him focused. What was this feeling? Why wouldn’t it go away? 

And then he feels it. Like he’s being watched. A brief second as he’s reaching out with his free hand to pick up a bag of chips at the convenience store that he knows the guy’s love to eat. It’s there that he notices in the reflection of the door holding many drinks of a male with a hoodie and cap on in dark attire. His head is down low so Suga can’t make out any features as the man is in the next aisle but he’s tall enough to look over the shelf to keep an eye on him.

Was this another hunter? It didn’t look like it but looks can always be deceiving. What other purpose would this person have to keep an eye on him? Some detective maybe? Some punk that was gonna try and rob him? He looks young too, around the same age as Yugyeom and Bam to boot. What the hell did this kid think he was doing? 

But then he hears a ding coming from his phone that takes his attention. He curses as he takes his eyes off the kid for one second and the next he’s already gone. Shit.

He keeps going though, hand already digging into his pocket for his phone after setting the bag of chips down. He makes sure his back is to the glass so no one can try and surprise him as he looks at his phone and finds it’s a text from Bam.

Bam: Help

That’s all it says. One word and it sends dread through him. His breathing picks up and his body is already moving. Running. Hoping. He has to make it in time. He has to…

When he arrives it’s a mess. The front door is barely hanging onto its hinges with huge claw marks running across the door frame and door. It has to be those wolves. But it was so quiet now. Not even nature made any sounds. Suga doesn’t go through the front door as he climbs up the side of the house toward the second floor in case there might still be an enemy inside. 

Going through a window, the inside of the house is in no better shape as things are thrown about. Shattered. Broken. Debris of all sorts of furniture and things lying here and there.

Fuck, fuck, fuck

He smells blood. Lots of it too. There’s some splattered on the rug. The carpet. The walls. The ceiling. The hallway shows the battlefield that took place upstairs and the room that got the brunt of it was Jaebum’s. 

It makes Suga’s heart clenched tightly as you could tell there were signs of a struggle. That Mark was most likely up here when the wolves came--

His eyes take in a phone shattered on the ground and covered with spots of blood. It was Bam’s. So Bam might’ve been with Mark when it happened. But they’re not here now. He can’t hear anyone else inside and it makes his heart beat faster. Did they take them? Where was Jackson and Yugyeom? 

Heading back out into the hallway, he follows the trail of blood. Either someone was dragged down the stairs injured or up it depending on what angle you look at it from. But maybe he’s overthinking it. Letting everything hit him at once and fogging up his clear thinking.

Need to remain calm. This doesn’t mean they’re dead. You found no bodies to confirm. Keep looking. 

The living room was also in the worst condition. So it had to have been the room and here where the attacks took place. From taking in the overturned furniture and pictures knocked off the wall along with the broken T.V. There was a bunch of blood here by the coffee table. Did they try and take an injured one upstairs toward the bedroom? Checking again, Suga starts to think Mark might’ve done that. From the way the blood is and how Mark can’t see, it would be difficult for Mark to carry an injured person, especially if they weighed more than them so he would’ve needed to drag them somewhat and then find the bedroom--

A breeze is felt strongly and Suga frowns as that shouldn’t be possible from where he’s at in the living room unless the back door--

There’s still glass in pieces clung to what’s left of it and dripping with blood as someone must’ve been thrown through it and that’s when he sees it…

A body lying out in the backyard. Not moving. Covered in blood just like that night…

“YUGYEOM!” Suga calls out and rushes forth to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going down! Just what is going on? Is it all connected? Did the wolves really come and take the boys? Just who was the one following Suga? And who was looking for Jade and where did Zoro go? Part 2 of this series is coming to an end soon before part 3 will take place. How will this one end? Until next time!


	24. Chapter 24

The phone is laying on the ground next to Suga’s leg as he’s reaching out to touch Yugyeom. Cursing can be heard from him as his voice is pained as he calls out Yugyeom’s name. As his fingers slide in the blood and turn Yugyeom’s body over---

Previously,

Mark hums softly to himself as he chills in the bathtub. His hands move slowly through the water as he feels the bubbles of soap floating about. He’s already squeaky clean and could call out for someone to come help him out but he’s feeling lazy today. He’s also lost in thought as his mind wanders back to Jaebum. Thinking about how Jaebum puts a lot onto his shoulders and is always caring about the pack. Wondering how he can better himself for them. How he can improve to keep everyone together and happy. He’s such a great alpha. Those thoughts alone bring a big smile to his face before his mind wanders onto the others. Everyone is so close now and it’s very nice. Something that he never thought he could have. He thought he was lucky enough to get two brothers and then he met Jackson and BamBam. And then he found his mate, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Danny. He even got two people who treat him like he’s their own child. It’s a wonderful feeling. He feels loved and complete. He feels happy and content. He feels like he belongs here and it’s the best feeling ever.

Home

His smile grows and grows and he’s overcome with the urge to see everyone and hug them. He really wants to hug Jinyoung the most as he knows he’s going through a tough time right now. But he hopes Jaebum helped to make it better for the time being and that when he comes back home, he’ll be sure to greet him with lots of love and affection. As for the time being, he’ll spend it with the others here…

Giggling in innocent mischief, Mark is carefully getting out of the tub and searches for a towel to dry off in. He doesn’t let the water out as he knows it’ll create a loud noise that’ll alert the others downstairs, especially since the doors are all open so they can keep a better ear out for him. Trying to sneak as quietly as possible, Mark finds the clothes laid out on the bed and puts them on. Now all he has to do is make it downstairs--

A loud noise is heard that startles him. It made him freeze as it sounded like claws tearing into something. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up before more loud noises are heard as a door is busted in and growling comes soon after. It’s then that he can hear Yugyeom and Jackson growling back in response and Mark’s heart starts going fast. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Was it the wolves? Did they finally decide to attack? The sound of glass breaking is heard and then snarling before chaos erupts. One loud noise after the next takes place that Mark can’t tell what’s what or what’s even happening now but a fight has broken out. Bam can be heard gasping.

He needs to help. He needs to check on them. What if they need him? 

Mark pushes himself forward, reaching out to feel for the wall and finds the textured paint brush against his fingers as the sounds grow and grow. Furniture is breaking and being thrown and more glass is breaking before he can hear Yugyeom calling out Jackson’s name and then Jackson is crying out in pain. The snarls and growls are growing as there’s multiple now of the enemy. By the time Mark makes it to the stairs, the chaos only gets worse--

“Yugyeom-” Bam calls out.

“Take Jackson and go!” Yugyeom shouts back.

“I’m not letting you take on this many by yourself!” 

“We can’t let them take him! Now do it!”

Bam cursing is heard through all the chaos as Mark makes it down the stairs. Mark’s senses are in overload as he can pick up five auras amongst his pack. Hybrids...so they must be the wolves--

“Yien…” Jackson voices weakly the moment Mark touches him.

Mark’s breathing is unsteady with adrenaline as this was everything his hyung talked about with training. But this isn’t something where the enemy will just stop if you ask or for do overs. This was real. This was life or death. This was where split second choices will let you know if you make it to the end. And Mark is trying to think of the best options. Does he try attacking? Or does he try and get Jackson to a safer location? 

Bam is torn himself as he doesn’t want Yugyeom to fight these bastards alone. They already did a fucking sneak attack by using the front door as a distraction and sending in a few before the others snuck in the back when all the chaos and noise was taking place. It’s how Jackson was seriously injured as he had pushed them out of the way at the last second. And of course Yugyeom pushed him out of the way so Bam hasn’t even gotten a chance to fight them as Yugyeom is determined to protect his mate at all costs--

MARK?!

Bam’s eyes go wide as he looks away from his mate to seeing Mark dragging Jackson toward the stairs. It’s at that moment that Bam knows what to do as he needs to keep the enemy’s focus on them and springs into action. Bam picks up the leg of the broken coffee table and doesn’t hesitate to swing at the hybrid ready to attack his mate. He doesn’t stop there as he uses that chance of taking on the stunned hybrid to the ground as Yugyeom throws one hybrid across the room before another as he takes on the next--

Mark apologizes to Jackson under his breath as he tries to get him up the stairs. Jackson grunts in pain, his breathing harsh and Mark almost loses grip as his hands slip in the blood. They’re almost there. He can do this and then once he gets Jackson into the bedroom, he can come back and help. But it seems the chaos is getting worse. He can hear Bam and Yugyeom downstairs talking about something but now he’s too far away to hear it properly as he gets Jackson into the room. He props him up against the bed before cupping his face,

“Gaga-”

“I’ll be fine. Yien you need to call for the others and hide-”

The two can hear footsteps racing up the stairs. Jackson instinctively reaches out to shield Mark from danger before they can hear Bam cursing,

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so bad!”

Bam rushes into the room as he’s scrambling for his phone.

“It’s like they knew the others would be gone. They had to have had this all planned out-Shit!”

Bam looks to see how bad Jackson is and comes closer to help apply pressure after sending a text to Suga. The phone is set to the side so he can help Jackson better as Mark talks,

“Where’s Yugyeom-”

“Downstairs still fighting them. I only came up here to make sure you two were ok and to send a text for backup-”

“Bam, do they know?”

Bam looks to see Mark’s serious expression and wonders why he’s whispering.

“Do they know? Know what? That they have such a huge advantage and kicking our ass?”

Bam then feels Mark’s hand over his shaky one. Bam can feel the warmth from Mark as well as the warmth of Jackson’s blood against the palm of his hand as they lock gazes. Mark can’t see Bam’s worried and scared expression but he can feel it,

“Do they know you’re a hybrid?”

Do they know--

Bam’s eyes go wide as he realizes he didn’t even use his abilities or show himself. That he instinctively remained ‘human’ and recalls one of them saying it’s just one wolf and two humans now. 

“N-no I didn’t but I should-”

“No. Keep it that way.”

“What? But I need to go back and help Yugyeom. I need to-”

“Bam, listen to me,” Mark stops him as he cups his face.

They can hear shattering of glass again amongst the chaos as the sound of footsteps nearing the stairs are heard at the same time. Mark’s expression is already shifting into one of comfort as if he knows what Bam is fearing. That they might not make it. That their chances are slim right now and the enemy is gonna win. 

“Whatever happens, let it happen.”

“But what if they try and kill us?” 

“They would’ve done so already.”

Bam whines as he can hear the wolves getting closer. As his instincts want him to fight and protect his pack as well as go back to Yugyeom’s side...but Mark remains firm and steady. His touch grounding him that he finds himself going against his instincts and following Mark instead.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Bam nods and Mark can feel it against the palm of his hands before Bam takes his hands and squeezes them. 

“Well well, look what we have here.”

Bam and Mark both look toward the door. Mark doesn’t have to see to know it’s one of the hybrids.

“Talk about being the big bad wolf with two scared little piggies-”

“Cut it out and grab them already,” another voice says as they appear beside the first wolf.

“Ah, She Li, you finally came in.”

“I was making sure no one else was nearby so we can make a clear getaway while you guys were fucking off. You should’ve taken down that one downstairs with no problem and yet I had to be the one to take care of him.”

Bam’s eyes go wide, “You bastard!” Bam hollers out but before he can do anything, She Li is grabbing him by the throat and yanking him forward.

Bam’s breathing is cut off as She Li takes in the claim mark on the back of his neck.

“He bit a human? What good will that do if he’s not a pureblood?” the one next to She Li huffs out.

“Let him go,” Jackson’s voice cuts in.

She Li looks up to see Jackson barely awake as he’s been going in and out of focus. 

“You’re not really in the position to be giving me orders, Jiaer.”

Jackson’s gaze is lethal even with him seriously injured,

“You’re after me, not them! Just finish what you came here for and leave them be.”

She Li laughs before lifting Bam up off the ground. Bam can be heard struggling to breath as claws dig in to cut off more of his airway before She Li slams Bam into the wall. Mark’s hands cling to Jackson’s arm as he bites his lip to stop the whimper from coming out as he feels for Bam.

“Stop it!” Jackson hollers out but She Li doesn’t stop.

Over and over again he repeats the process until Bam’s body slumps forward and he’s knocked out. He finally lets go and Bam slides down the wall as She Li comes closer. Jackson tries to move. Tries to move in front of Mark and She Li laughs,

“To think you left home to be with some pathetic blind human and try and mate with another. Don’t you remember your father’s words? Humans will be our downfall one day if we don’t do something about it.”

“Not all of them are monsters. They’re just like us.”

She Li smirks, “Maybe so, but unfortunately for Lim Jaebeom, his death awaits him so we’ll be taking that human with us.”

Jackson’s eyes go wide, “Why-”

“Why?” She Li laughs, “Do you not remember him declaring himself as your alpha? I may be a dickhead but I do have respect and rules are rules. If one wants to take you back to your rightful place, I have to challenge the alpha over you. But that doesn’t mean I have to play fair nor by his rules. And one way to make sure he truly comes is to take his bitch. Now if that bitch remains alive well…” She Li looks away from Jackson and right to Mark, 

“That’ll all depend on him.”

Jackson doesn’t like the sound of that but soon She Li backhands him. Mark’s voice is heard as She Li yanks Mark away from him.

“Let him go!” Jackson hollers before another wolf comes into the room and knocks him over with his foot. 

Jackson lands on his side and is soon crying out in agony as the wolf digs his heel right into his wounds. His vision is blurring. His body not listening to him as he sees She Li throw Mark over his shoulder, knocked out and out the door. His vision is going black, his breathing harsh as he can see Bam being picked up too before a harsh kick to Jackson’s head knocks him out too…

“Yugyeom…”

Someone is calling out his name. 

“Yugyeom!”

Why does his head hurt like this? His whole body? He feels like he’s been run through a shredder and maybe ran over a couple of times. Is that humanly possible? Oh wait, how can he forget? He’s a hybrid now. A wolf...THE WOLVES!

Yugyeom suddenly wakes up, eyes wide as he remembers the wolves ambushed them and that the leader surprised him and threw him out the back door.

Shit. Shit. Shit! Where’s Bam? Mark? Jackson?!

But his eyes take in Suga who firmly grasps his shoulders to redirect his attention.

“Oh for the love of--I’m so glad you’re ok,” Suga voices as he pulls Yugyeom into his embrace.

Yugyeom can feel how shaken up Suga was and finds himself calming a bit so he can pat Suga on the back in comfort,

“I’m still alive and kicking, hyung.”

Yugyeom tries to sit up and Suga rushes to help,

“Easy now, you’re injured.”

Yugyeom winces as his wounds pull tight but he finds he’s not bleeding anymore.

“Oh? They’re healing?” 

Suga sighs at Yugyeom’s fascination here.

“You’re a hybrid and an alpha at that so of course you’re gonna heal fast with minor wounds. You gave me quite a scare when I saw all the blood but I see it wasn’t all yours.”

Yugyeom smirks and looks at him happily, “Nope! I kicked ass!”

Suga can’t help but snort at that because Yugyeom being thrown out the back door and knocked out sure showed that he kicked ass.

“You did good staying alive, kid,” Suga praises him as he ruffles his hair and Yugyeom beams at that.

Yugyeom’s expression falters a bit as he looks around but doesn’t see the others.

“Where’s Bam? Mark and Jackson are here too right? You guys came-”

He stops as he takes in Suga’s expression. No. Just no. There’s no way right? The others had to of arrived in time and stopped the wolves and he just slept through the whole thing because he’s not about to hear his hyung say-

“They took them.”

Yugyeom tries to get up now but Suga stops him,

“Yugyeom-” Suga struggles to keep him from getting up as Yugyeom is determined to push himself.

“I have to find them! Jackson was seriously injured because of me already and I swore to protect Bam and Mark. I need to find them and bring them back home-”

“Yugyeom!!!!”

The two stop and see Youngjae running toward them with Danny right behind. Yugyeom soon finds Youngjae wrapping his arms around him.

“When Jinyoung called me I thought the worst.”

You can hear the relief in his voice at finding out Yugyeom was ok. 

“Yugyeom!” 

Yugyeom looks up over Youngjae’s head as Danny moves off to the side a little and he can see Jinyoung and Jaebum coming full speed.

“Oof!” he lets out a whoosh of air as he’s surrounded by the pack.

“Hearing Suga calling out your name over the phone and you not answering about gave me a heart attack!” Jinyoung lets out as he cradles Yugyeom close.

Oh, so that’s why they’re all over him like he just came back from the dead. Well, when you think about he did technically die as a human and became a hybrid---

“They’re not here.”

Silence falls as they hear Jaebum. As Jaebum is already assessing the damage of the patio and back glass from where he stands next to them. Vector and Suga are already back inside to gather clues as the others can feel Jaebum’s aura growing. The wrath that’s forming.

Yugyeom remains propped up against Danny and Youngjae as Jinyoung checks over his wounds and finds they’re healing up just fine. 

“It was that pack of wolves that were behind the bleachers with Jinyoung. They ambushed us with a distraction...I’m sorry I couldn’t-”

“Don’t apologize Yugyeom,” Jaebum’s voice is steady.

The guys look up to Jaebum and see him standing there with a serious expression on his face. One lethal with eyes ready for action and a stance of an alpha ready for war.

“You did your best. You took on all 7 by yourself didn’t you?” 

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “How did you know?” 

I mean, at first, he took on five but then the other two showed up and Yugyeom tried to take them all on at once so they wouldn’t reach the stairs.

“I can smell their blood on you. Not only that but I can pick up on their scents from inside the house.”

“But what do we do now?” Danny asks. 

“Yeah, how can we find them? They came from China right? Are they heading back there now?” Youngjae adds.

“I understand why they would take Jackson but did they really take Bam and Mark too?” Jinyoung is wanting to know.

They’re all worried. All trying to remain calm and keep a clear head. But Jaebum doesn’t say anything as he heads inside.

What? He can’t just leave and not-

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung calls out as he gets up and jogs after him.

Jinyoung is already upset. After hearing Jackson was taken. After hearing Yugyeom saying Jackson was injured too. He’s becoming frantic in wanting to find Jackson. To get to him before anything else can happen and Jaebum isn’t helping--

Jinyoung bumps into Jaebum’s back and steadies himself by clutching his clothing.

“I’m sorry. It’s hard for me to remain in control right now and not rage. But Jackson is still alive.”

Jinyoung stills as he listens to Jaebum talk.

“They wouldn’t have come all the way from China in search of Jackson to bring him back dead to his father. He may be injured but they’ll keep him alive. As for Mark, they took him because of me. Because I declared myself as Jackson’s alpha and he wants to make sure I show up.”

But then that means the wolves want them to be found. That they want them to go to their territory instead. But how would they find their place?

“They kept Yugyeom alive so that he could lead us there.”

Jaebum points toward the carpet. Jinyoung’s eyes follow as he sees the blood trail from the stairs and toward the front entrance.

“They kept Bam alive so that Yugyeom wouldn’t back out and would follow the trail.” 

Jinyoung’s heart starts to pound faster.

“Is that…”

Jaebum doesn’t say it but when he reaches back to comfort Jinyoung after a whimper escapes him, Jinyoung knows the answer already.

It’s Jackson’s blood. And that trail led to outside where they had seen it upon arriving. Where it led off into the forest.

“You’re not planning on doing this alone right? Cause I’m coming with you-”

“I know. I promise I just need a moment. Until then, try and gather yourself too. Make sure Yugyeom is ready with the others because I’m not gonna stop until we find them and bring the others back home.”

Jaebum’s aura is strong and growing. He doesn’t bother hiding his tail or ears as he’s showing just how affected he is. How close he is to losing control but is trying hard for the pack. How he must be going insane with knowing Mark was taken. That Mark might be hurt. Might be scared. That he’s in the enemy’s territory. And yet he’s still being so strong. Trying to hold in his emotions to tend to them and keep them moving forward. He’s actually helping a lot Jinyoung realizes. 

Resting his head against Jaebum’s back, he clings tighter to the back of Jaebum’s clothing,

“Not alone. If you need a moment then fine but I’m not going anywhere.”

“And neither are we,” Youngjae’s voice cuts in.

Jaebum looks over his shoulder and finds the others there. Where Youngjae and Danny helped Yugyeom to stand and move closer.

“We’re ready when you are,” Danny adds.

“Whatever we need to do,” Yugyeom states.

His pack was ready to fight with him. Wherever he may lead them, they weren't hesitating as they trust him. As they believe they’ll make it through together till the very end.

They all reach out to touch his shoulders and back that soon a small smile was forming as he could feel their affection and warmth. The bond between them. Their passion and determination. 

Pack.

“So you want to wait? We don’t have time to wait!” Suga gets right up into Vector’s face.

“We can’t just go rushing off into what might be a trap and you know this.”

“Of course I know this but that but the longer we wait the higher the chance that those wolves will head to China.”

“They’re not gonna leave just yet.”

“How do you know that? Is this a hybrid thing? Cause the moment you came here, you’ve been mighty calm and wanting to wait for your wife to show up.”

“It is a hybrid thing. Cause if you were a hybrid you would know this was set up and that the blood trail is Jackson’s-”

“I know it’s Jackson’s from the clues given to me!”

“Yes, but it’s not just a trail upwards on the stairs, there’s drops of blood leading from the bottom step toward the front entrance and out by where I stopped my vehicle. But it doesn’t stop there. It continues toward the forest line that you can clearly see they want us to follow and go after them.”

“Why go through all that trouble? They were after Jackson, no?”

Vector sighs as he doesn’t want to go head to head right now with this human alpha. Rubbing his temples, he forces himself to calm down,

“Because my son told them that Jackson was under him and that they’d have to go through him in order to take Jackson away.”

The words sink in and Suga curses as he understands now. Running hands over his face, Suga backs off and tries to keep calm himself as this whole situation has him on edge and worried to death. 

“I know we don’t always see eye to eye but we both have the same goal and that’s saving them and keeping everyone alive. My wife is almost here and then we can approach this together.”

Suga stops pacing and goes to say something when he notices it’s too quiet. His eyes glance to look toward the back door but finds the backyard is empty.

Oh no.

His heart picks up, his legs moving as Vector calls out for him but Suga doesn’t stop. He goes outside and turns around in a circle as he looks for any sign. They’re not here. They’re not--

It’s now that he sees what Vector is talking about with the splashes of blood leading toward the forest line and he knows.

They already took off without them.

The growl from Vector is heard behind him as Vector now realizes the same thing. They can hear a vehicle coming and think it’s Vivian as the two are already rushing to the front so they can hurry after the others but don’t make it to the front door as they get into the living room and find that boy that Suga saw in the convenience store.

“It’s you…” Suga trails off as not one vehicle is heard stopping, but multiple.

The young male stands there and lifts his head where all you can see is his eyes as he looks right at him when he says,

“Act now and you’ll survive with the other human.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Ugh, why do I have such a headache?” Bam groans as he starts to come to.

His eyes blink open slowly as he takes in his surroundings. 

Where the hell is this?

He tries to move, but soon finds he’s bound to a chair of both his arms and legs and about topples the chair over if it weren't for the chains attached catching on something behind him.

Wait...what?

He peeks over his shoulder and his eyes go wide as he takes in a still unconscious Mark hunched forward and bound just like him. 

“Mark,” Bam calls out but not too loud as things are starting to come back to him.

That’s right. The wolves attacked and must’ve taken them. But where’s Jackson? And did they take Yugyeom too? And where the hell are they exactly? 

When he gets no response from Mark, he frowns but by listening closely he can hear Mark is still breathing. His heart beat is steady too so those are both good signs. 

‘Alright, Bam, get your shit together and start thinking of what to do.’

Surely, Suga had gotten his text by now and is no doubt working with the others in search for them. His mind goes to Yugyeom and if he might be seriously injured as well but he trusts in his pack to have gotten to the house in time to help him out if he wasn’t taken with them. Which he has a feeling they left him behind for a reason. 

‘Think, think, think-’

Bam looks around some more and notices a window up top that if he was free he can look out of. But how the hell is he gonna do that--

OH! That’s right too! 

Bam tugs on the bounds and hears the jingle of the chains and feels the tightness of the material. Smirking, Bam thanks Mark out loud for his smart thinking. For the wolves truly think he’s a human and not a reptile that can use venom to get out of the cuffs. 

Carefully, ever so carefully so that the wolves won’t be alerted and he won’t accidentally hurt Mark, he focuses to make venom come out his nails a bit and instantly the material is disintegrating away.

Boo-yah baby!

His smirk grows as he becomes free in seconds and hops up out of his chair before realizing he could’ve just shifted too. Oh well, this was more bad ass!

“Alrighty now, let me just check real fast to see where we are and then I’ll help you out, Markie,” Bam tells him before making his way toward the window.

He takes the chair he has and moves it over to the wall so he can stand on to reach the window. He keeps an ear out for any wolves that might be making their rounds soon but so far he doesn’t hear anything. Then again, he doesn’t have quite as great hearing like the wolves do that he wishes Yugyeom was here with him to let him know.

“Almost...there…” Bam lets out as even he has to get on his tippy toes to be able to reach the window.

What?! 

There’s trees. Trees everywhere. Are they still in the forest? But how far from their home? Given, the forest spread through the entire city and went on for miles on end. One could easily get lost in here as well as reach all the places you needed like the school, the park, their home...the wolves must’ve found this abandoned place and used it as a hide out to watch them from time to time. But only when they knew the others couldn’t pick up on their scents or prying eyes. 

A noise is heard coming from Mark as he starts to come to. Bam is quick to get down from the chair and move it back before standing in front of Mark to help him come to gently.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here,” Bam tells him so Mark won’t be scared when he awakens to darkness and silence in this unknown area.

Mark’s breathing and heart picks up a bit but with Bam’s voice, it calms down.

“Bam,” Mark calls out his name and Bam moves his hands to squeeze Mark’s shoulders,

“We’re ok. You were right in letting them think I was human as I was able to get free easily. Now let’s get you out.”

Mark nods as he becomes more awake and recalls the prior events.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt though I’m surprised they didn’t do anything to you,” Bam keeps talking as his nerves are rising.

“Yeah...it is weird.”

Cause when you think about it, they acted completely different with Jinyoung when trying to lure Jackson out but when it came to luring Jaebum out, they took Mark but left him unscratched and not messing with him.

The sound at the door is heard. 

Fuck. Maybe they spoke too soon. Bam lets go of Mark’s bounds though he managed to undo them, Mark pretends that they’re still secure and in place. Meanwhile, Bam is rushing to get in position where he’ll end up behind the door when it opens--

Bam barely gets there in time as the door makes a loud noise as it swings open. Talk about a tight fit too. Bam has to flatten himself against the wall and thanks above that he’s skinny like he is cause Jackson’s thick thighs wouldn’t have stood a chance. 

“The fuck?” one of the hybrids says in his native tongue as he steps into the room and only sees Mark still bound to the chair.

Bam uses that chance to make his move as he comes from behind the door and swipes the wolf’s feet out from under him. The hybrid goes down and Bam doesn’t hesitate to dig his nails in a bit on the back of his neck as he speaks right into his ear,

“Listen here now, you try anything stupid and you’ll have your skin burned and my venom tearing you apart from the inside out in a slow agonizing death ok?”

To emphasize his point, he lets an itty bit of venom out that the hybrid can instantly feel burn into his skin.

“Fu-alright, alright!” the hybrid pleas and Bam smirks…

Jackson’s breathing is harsh as he comes to with cold water having been thrown at him. He shakes his head instinctively as he gulps in air and finds himself in some room he’s never been in before and She Li is standing before him.

Jackson growls, his stare turning lethal even as his exposed chest rises and falls fast. 

“She Li!” 

She Li drops the bucket on the ground and starts to walk around Jackson since he’s bound to the chair in special chains. His wounds have been bandaged but She Li made sure the bounds were tight enough to tug painfully on his wounds just in case he wasn’t in enough pain already.

“Jiaer, I don’t think I’m the one you should be pissed at.”

Jackson watches as She Li slowly circles around him and his anger grows and grows,

“Why must you do this? I left on my own! I’m walking my own path! I shouldn’t have to go back! I don’t owe my father anything-”

She Li stops in front of him,

“You think life is free? You think you can just decide what to do and go against all odds? You were born into royalty. You are the prince, the next heir in line and you just upped and left an entire pack that has sworn loyalty to you for what? To bow down to a black panther and be in some tiny pack that consists of humans?” 

The way She Li is looking at him shows he doesn’t understand. The way he spoke those words told Jackson how curious he was. How he couldn’t see why Jackson would choose this life of constant running and pain for something so small and will most likely be his downfall in the end.

“My parents brought me into this world but not even they get to choose how I live. I get the choice of whether I want to do what others tell me or walk alone and find my own way. I’d rather keep going through such hardships and be happy where I’m at then go back and be miserable for the rest of my life and lose myself to be a copy of my father. But you understand that more than anyone right? Your life was changed without your permission. I didn’t know back then because I was too young but I do now and I want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry that my father--”

“For fuck’s sake, Jaier, shut up!” She Li shouts as he pushes the chair back and Jackson hits the ground.

“You’ve been like this since I first met you and I can’t stand it! Apologizing on your father’s behalf, showing me that expression. No one does that! Not once did any of them feel sympathy or guilt for what happened. I was just a boy when your father raided my neighborhood and killed my mother. When he bit me to become one of his loyal servants! I despise your father and I loathed you because you’re his son and yet you still show such compassion toward me? You still tried to befriend me back then and now try and apologize for shit that’s not even your fault? You’ve got a lot of nerve, Jiaer to think that’s gonna fix everything.”

“The fact that you didn’t do anything but knock out the humans shows me you’re still in there,” Jackson states.

She Li goes still at this.

“The human part of you that lies in your heart-”

She Li growls and kicks the bucket into the wall before grabbing Jackson’s chair and righting it so they’re face to face.

“It’s all because that stupid blind boy reminds me of her! Just like how my mother was defenseless and sick and yet still clung to me and tried to comfort me from what was to come...I couldn’t…”

She Li backs off as he tries to regain control of himself.

“The only reason I’ve gotten this far was because one day I wanted to be the reason that your father fell from his throne and suffered a horrible death. I want to be able to take everything away from him like he did to me and that’s why I worked so hard to be able to be a part of this search to find you and bring you back and it’s not so I can get closer to your father.”

Jackson is stunned by this as the way he’s saying it makes it sound like--

“You and me...I felt that connection, Jiaer. We may not have seen eye to eye on many things but we both wanted to get away from the hell we were in but you’re the only one brave enough to do it. And my original plan was to find you and make you go back to take over the throne that’s rightfully yours from the start but seeing your determination and knowing there was no way you’d step foot back into China, I knew my plan would fail. But then Lim Jaebeom showed up and I knew then that he was someone who could do it. That if I could motivate him enough, he’d do what I can’t.”

Jackson’s eyes go wide, “You never told my father did you?”

She Li’s expression and silence says it all.

“This whole thing of getting Jaebum to come here so you could defeat him and take me back to China was a set up?” 

“Like your father would’ve cared about following the rules. He’s never followed the rules from the start. He just takes what he wants no matter the cost or if a war would fall into his hands. That’s why the others fell for it. Why they’re not taking this seriously. They’re just like your father. Thinking they’re all high and mighty and that everything belongs to them. It sickened me to play the part. To be their leader. But as long as your father is taking down in the end, it’ll all be worth it and I can avenge my mother’s death and my life taken from me.”

She Li truly believes that by angering the black panther that the King will fall from his throne one day. And looking into his eyes, he can tell that She Li doesn’t plan on making it out of here alive.

“You’re telling me this so I won’t let him back out-”

“What other options do I have, Jiaer? Huh? Tell me! Cause I’m not strong like you. I can’t just walk away for death will be waiting for me and if that’s the case then so be it! My life is miserable now just like you spoke of. Day in and day out, I hate it.”

“Then come with me. I’ll talk to Jaebum. We’ll figure something out-”

She Li lets out a laugh as his eyes shine with a hint of happiness,

“I knew you’d say that.”

Jackson can see how She Li has already accepted his fate. How it’s almost a relief now that it’s almost over. That he knows he can pass on all his hard work and that his goal will be reached.

“You know...I wouldn’t have minded if you were the King, Jiaer. For I know you would’ve asked first if people wanted the bite. That kid was happy to protect you. To fight alongside you when he was once human before. You did that, didn’t you? Was it on purpose? Accident? I heard about the hunters and we hid during all that but I know that kid was human before. Yes, I wonder how life could’ve been if I had met you and not your father. I bet you cried after you bit him too. You would’ve made a great leader yourself.”

She Li genuinely smiles and it has Jackson speechless. How he wishes he would’ve known back then. That when all those children appeared that his father took in that he could’ve done something then. That he could’ve stopped it from happening before. That he could’ve befriended She Li and maybe things would’ve been different. But Jackson has a feeling he was meant to walk this path alone. That unfortunately he wasn’t able to save She Li from his own path but that he was able to change it in some way--

Suddenly the door flies open and one of the hybrids are standing there in a panic,

“He’s here! The black panther is here and his pack is causing chaos!”

As if on cue, you can hear loud noises. It sounded like doors being busted in and debris and glass all around. Loud growling and snarling is heard next but the roar of a feline is heard even louder. Where you can already feel his strong aura as if he’s in the room with them.

Jackson perks up at this as he can hear Jinyoung talking,

“You have five seconds to bring me my mate before I snap your neck.”

Snarling is heard in response before a yip and something being thrown into a wall really hard.

“Boss, what do we do?” The panicked hybrid asks She Li.

“What do you think? Get your ass out there and help your teammates!”

The hybrid looks horrified to do so but She Li bares fangs and the hybrid takes off. She Li doesn’t stop there as he’s already heading to the door.

“W-wait! Where are you going?” Jackson calls out as he’s still attached to the chair and can’t follow.

She Li glances over his shoulder to Jackson with a small smirk,

“I’ve gotta seal the deal.”

With that She Li leaves the room and Jackson knows what he means by that and starts to strain on his bounds. He winces as his wounds tug.

“Come back here! Right now! She Li!” Jackson calls out as he struggles…

The panicked hybrid runs out toward the others but the moment he rounds the corner, someone head butts him hard and stuns him. He groans in pain as Yugyeom stands there before grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. Fangs baring and a smirk forming,

“Remember me?” Yugyeom asks and the hybrid goes wide eyed as he does.

Because he’s the one that went for Yugyeom during the distraction before Jackson took the brunt of the attack instead.

“Good. Cause I’m gonna make sure this hurts like a bitch for what you did to Jackson.”

The hybrid swallows hard as his heart hammers with fear.

“N-No, no, no! Please! I was just following orders! I-I di-didn’t-”

His words are cut off by screams of agony as Yugyeom claws into him painfully. Making sure to take his sweet time as he drags down his body. Meanwhile another body is thrown past them and down the hall before it lands hard in a slump on the floor. Blood pooling out and wounds shredded along his body before Jinyoung is stepping over the body and continuing forward.

Youngjae and Danny are nearby as the body that was thrown prior is still attached to the wall with broken debris. Two more bodies land nearby in a pile as Youngjae flicks the blood off his claws and Danny spits out the enemy’s blood from his mouth. All while Jaebum is currently raging through the place. Breaking things as he goes. Barely holding in control that the poor hybrid that was the lookout never stood a chance. In fact, none of them did as they only had the upper hand during the ambush because now that they’re together, they’re strong as ever. And they’re not here to play as they’re pissed at their pack members being taken and hurt.

“Wow,” Bam lets out in awe as he takes in the action before him. 

From where he snuck out earlier to scope out the place to get him and Mark out of there and found there was no need as the pack answered and kicked ass.

Yugyeom hears Bam’s voice and turns his head to see Bam standing there unharmed and gushing over how cool everyone is. Yugyeom drops the body of the hybrid to the ground as everything screams at him to go to his mate. Where happiness and joy that his mate is safe and sound and right before him---

“BAM!” Yugyeom calls out with such relief as he hugs Bam into his arms.

Bam lets out a noise before realizing it’s his mate and a big goofy grin appears on his face as Yugyeom nuzzles close.

“Hey you big fur ball,” he greets happily and reaches up to pull Yugyeom down for a kiss.

The two not caring where they’re at as they continue kissing with the chaos around them. Youngjae snorts at the scene as the two are making out now and Bam is trying to climb him like a tree.

“Good to know some things haven’t changed.”

Danny smiles next to him, especially when they can hear Jackson from down the hall,

“Babe! Wait! Untie me first! Lap dance later, untie first---”

Jackson’s words are cut off as Jinyoung straddles his lap and cups his face to bring him into a passionate kiss. It short circuits Jackson’s brain as he forgets about She Li for the moment and gets lost in his mate’s warmth and affection. It was a damn good kiss too as Jinyoung pulls back and Jackson is breathless and staring at the beauty of the fox who is not holding back in showing Jackson how much he feels for him.

“You stupid handsome alpha. Protecting the others...getting taken...making me go insane with worry and I find you looking like this with no shirt on, hair wet and demanding me? If you weren't wounded right now I would be riding your dick, Jiaer,” Jinyoung tells him as he caresses Jackson’s face lovingly.

His tails are out with his ears and he’s barely in control as Jinyoung is still getting used to being a hybrid as well as worrying for his mate has him like this. 

“Oh,” Jackson lets out at Jinyoung’s words.

At seeing Jinyoung’s eyes flash and showing such strong emotions for him.

“You’re not allowed to leave my side again, you hear me, alpha?” 

Oh! He called him alpha!

Jackson’s eyes shine happily at that as he goes all heart eyes and Jinyoung’s expression softens as he goes all eye smile and says,

“I love you, Jackson.”

Jackson’s heart skips a beat at that before he feels like he’s soaring. Jackson’s able to break out of the binds from Jinyoung loosening them up earlier and doesn’t hesitate to cup Jinyoung’s face and kiss him passionately…

And Jackson swears each kiss is literally healing him...

Thump

Thump

Thump

Jaebum can hear it. It’s his mate’s heart beat. Can pick up on his scent. It guides him. Keeping him on the brink of losing control as he gets closer and closer when he sees the open door. Where the body of a knocked out hybrid lies nearby it and when he looks inside he finds---

She Li is on the ground, gripping his shoulder from where a blade was stabbed into it as Mark straddles him. Mark then hears the noise of Jaebum stopping before the entrance to the door and he looks up, already reacting as he can feel Jaebum’s aura. Where a bright smile appears on his face and those bright blue eyes look up at him,

“Bummie!” 

Just like that, Jaebum is able to regain control. The damage he’s done to the building not even mattering, much less what may happen to the enemy as his baby is here and unharmed. 

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets back with a smile of his own as he enters the room.

He helps Mark up off of She Li who remains there still stunned from how Mark had gone from being bound to the chair to attacking and could’ve killed him but instead went for his shoulder and not his neck. Why? 

And now Lim Jaebeom was a gentle giant as he loves on his mate without paying him no mind. What the hell?! Didn’t they come to kill them? 

“Are you serious?” She Li calls out as he watches Jaebum walking away with Mark koala hugging his front.

She Li sits up, wincing as he yanks the knife out as he glares angrily,

“You’re just gonna leave?! I took your pack members from you. I took your mate! What happened to all the rage from earlier? How is it gone just like that?” 

Jaebum stops by the door with his back to him but She Li can see Mark looking over his shoulder at him. 

“You’re already defeated, no?”

Mark says it so cutely and innocently as She Li is stunned once more.

With his hideout destroyed and his team members knocked out, She Li was defeated and would be stupid to try and go up against them again. And because of that, they’re gonna let him live. Because they see no point in killing him.

“You-” She Li tries to get the words out but he can’t and that’s when he sees Jaebum is facing him now with a lethal stare,

“Consider yourself lucky. The only reason you’re alive is because of my mate.”

That hits She Li hard. Jaebum knew his mate was capable of protecting himself. That he trusted his mate and saw him as his equal and knew what his mate had planned without even being there. There bond was amazing and he hasn’t even bitten him--

And the fact that Jaebum is letting him go because of his mate shows how this mere human has tamed such a wild beast. 

“When you go back to China, tell Gaga’s father to suck one!” Mark’s voice rings out from down the hallway.

Those words settle in and She Li can’t help but smile at that. That human was something else…

“MARK!”

“YIEN!”

Jaebum was entering the room as the others were already gathered there and can see them coming in. 

“Gaga,” Mark starts to form tears.

“Hey, I’m good. I swear, I’m actually healed! I don’t know how but Jinyoung’s love nursed me right back to health!”

“I would say you’re being over dramatic but after Jinyoung was hugging on Yugyeom, his wounds healed too,” Youngjae states.

Bam is shocked by this, “Really?! I was wondering why you didn’t have any wounds-”

The guys are all conversing loudly. Warmth filling the room with the chaotic energy of each other. Mark smiles as Jaebum takes them closer. Crossing about halfway too them when everything happened at once.

It’s where everything fell apart. Where Mark could hear their excited voices and talking about being bad ass and happy that they’re all alive and together and then his ears were screeching from a loud booming sound. Debris from walls and windows being broken into barely heard as people raided the building. Mark can’t see the darts flying about. Hitting into the others. Where one second he was in Jaebum’s arms and the next he can hear them shouting. Calling out for the other. Growling. Snarling. Mark wishes he could see what’s going on. Where he can only see darkness and auras moving about too fast. Where Jaebum moves him away from the danger and then Jinyoung is shouting no loudly. That’s when Mark can feel the blast of energy. It sends him flying out a window and he lands on the ground. There’s too much noise. Sounds of men talking. Sounds of weapons and boots. 

“Take the hybrids now!”

“What about the human?”

“Worry about that later! We need to knock out the panther now!” 

There’s roaring. Is it Bummie? Why does it sound so pained? It sounds like he’s calling out for me. He’s scared. He needs me. There’s sounds of the others too. Crying out for each other. Crying out for him. His pack needs him!

Mark tries to move, eyes opening as his body struggles to get up. Things are blurry, wait...why is it blurry? Pieces of the ground come into view but it’s still so blurry and hazy. His entire body hurts. His head was pounding. A hand comes into view. Touching him. Talking to him. He’s being pulled up and a face comes into view. He can see...he can see...how? Who is this? Wait...that voice...hyung? 

‘Hyung, what is going on?’

It’s then that the darkness takes over once more as he passes out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the second series. It's a lot to take in and I know you guys have a whole bunch of questions. Stay tuned for part 3!!!! 
> 
> P.S. have to go to work so I'm sorry for such an ending but part 3 will start off with more details and information.


End file.
